Roles Reversed
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR][RR.2of2] Does Jake Return? Kate in her teens.
1. Introduction

Roles Reversed  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Pairing: G/S  
  
Category: Drama and Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Sequel to Reversed Roles. Read it before you read this. Kate in her teens.  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Notes: This is for all those who asked for a sequel and gave me ideas of where the story should go. Duckfeat, Crazy Pixy, KadyKillaWholi, Tarantula. You all asked for a sequel and who am I to deny you? So be it, your wishes are my command. Lol  
  
Introduction  
  
He'd watch over her for hours when she was a baby. Sara would find him sitting on the couch with their daughter in his arms. They'd be sleeping, sometimes with the television on low or with a book or the CD player playing out her favourite songs. Kate would wake up in the middle of the day from a nightmare and Grissom would always leave their bed quietly. Kissing Sara lightly before going into their daughters room and picking her up. She'd be crying, but once he'd pick her up, she's quieten down and hold onto him. She'd lay her head on his shoulder as he swayed with her in his arms.  
  
As she got older, the nightmares went. She still woke up, but once she was out of her cot, she would crawl into bed with her parents. They'd welcome her and hold her as they slept through the day. When Kate was old enough, she went to school and made her first friends. Grissom would pick her up while Sara went home and made dinner. There work times were fixed around Kate's daily routine and as they slept through the day, Kate would be at school. As she slept, they'd be at work and a babysitter would look after her. Sometimes she would stay with Catherine on her night's off or one of the boys, but most of the time, she was at home.  
  
The weekends were a big thing, they would all go out or stay at home, just happy to be with each other. Not working all hours of the night and day like he use to, Grissom spends much of his time with Sara and Kate. One weekend, they flew out to meet his mother. It was a birthday present for her and she wanted to meet Kate and Sara.  
  
Kate grew up as any child does and started getting into likes and dislikes. Grissom and Sara loved to see her try new things. Kate would crinkle her nose up at the things she doesn't like and grin at the things she does. Her parents knew exactly what her likes and dislikes were and as Kate grew up, she learned there's. For one, she learned quickly that her father loved taking her to the park every time he came home upset. She loved it when she spent all day with him. When she was old enough to understand, Grissom and Sara told her what they did and she seemed to take an interest in it. Although they wouldn't show her anything scary, they let her stay at the lab and help Nick in the computer lab. She was like her mother in that area and on a few occasions, she could be found with Archie, installing new software or fixing anything electrical.  
  
Reaching her 11th birthday, Kate asked for her first chemistry set. Grissom was sceptical as he had witnessed Kate and Greg playing in the DNA lab and when a loud contained explosion was heard, he sternly told them that they had to clean up and that Kate wasn't to play in the DNA lab again. She was ok with the punishment and apologised. Greg was extremely apologetic as it was completely his fault in the first place. He made up for it by giving Kate a Kid Rock CD for Christmas one year.  
  
Sara and Grissom's relationship was a strong bond that had never broken, even when they'd disagree with something at work. That would change when they were home and they would forgive each other. They weren't married, but neither found it necessary to marry, just because they had been together for the best part or 12 years. Grissom did give Sara a ring on their fifth anniversary. It was specially made, cut with a small diamond and a red stone one side with a green on the other. It was a simple gold band with the stones pressed into the metal. It was practical when she was wearing gloves. She wore it on her left hand, as both knew it was just like a wedding ring and their personal promises were enough for them both and the ring was special enough to wear on her ring finger.  
  
Grissom knew when she was nervous, she would twist the ring one way and when she was figuring something out, she would twist it the other way. He loved it when he would fine her staring at the ring and would watch the smile that would be plastered across her face as she thought about him. She told him once, when he asked why she did it, and she said. 'It helps me to concentrate on the good and that there is someone out there that loves me.' Grissom held her tightly when she told him and he replied. 'I will love you till the end of my days.' They both grinned as it reminded them of a song they once heard, but the truth behind it was what caught them both. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
He stood in the shower alone. The water pounded against his chest as he ran the soap over his body. The sounds of the water hitting the glass of the shower door was drowned out briefly, then it was loud again. He sighed and continued to wash. He smiled when the shower door opened and a familiar warm figure joined him under the spray. He first felt her hands running up his back, then down to stop at his waist. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. Turning slowly, he pulled her under the water and started running the soap over her body. His eyes followed the soapy trail as the water washed it away.  
  
She covered his hand and guided it over her body. His other hand came up to her hip and held her still as he knelt in front of her. His eyes scanning her body as he descended to her feet in slow motion. She smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her stomach. His hands finished washing her and as he slowly stood, his hands lightly ran up her legs to rest on her hips. He pulled her closer to his body as she took the soap from his and started rubbing it over his chest. His eyes closed as he tipped his head back, under the spray and soaked his hair.  
  
Watching his curls retreat and plaster to his forehead, she placed the soap on the holder and rubbed the soap from his chest, away with the water. After the suds were washed away, she reached up and fingered his curls. He turned them and dipped her back slightly to soak her hair. Running her hands through her hair, she leaned her body completely against his, relying on his arms to hold her up and not let her slip back. Pouring shampoo into her hand, she washed her hair as his hands ran over her lower back.  
  
She looked up at him and rubbed shampoo into his hair. He chuckled as the shampoo ran down his face. He pushed his head under the spray to clear the soapy residue. Wiping his face, she washed the shampoo out. She held him around his neck as they stood under the hot water. Not wanting to move from this intimate moment they are sharing. They spent their showers together as alone time, seeing as they have a child running around the place every other time of the day.  
  
Releasing his hold on her, he opened the shower door as she turned the shower off. He stepped out onto the thick mat and held out his hand for her. When she grasped it, she stepped onto the mat beside him. Reaching for a large towel, he wrapped it around her shoulders and rubbed her arms softly. After drying off, they stood, wrapped in towels in front of the mirror.  
  
Standing with a towel wrapped around his waist, he brushed his teeth and with a towel wrapped around her chest, she brushed her damp hair. A knock on the bathroom door made her smile as she knew who it was.  
  
"Mom?" Came the voice from the hallway.  
  
"Yes Kate?" She looked at him in the mirror and waited for her daughters reply.  
  
"Is dad there?"  
  
He chuckled and rinsed his mouth out. "Hold on munchkin."  
  
Unlocking the door, he looked down at his daughter. "Hey." She grinned.  
  
"Morning." He chuckled. "Can I help you?"  
  
Kate nodded and held up her report card. "Could you sign this please?"  
  
Frowning at her, he looked back into the bathroom. "Why do I need to sign report cards?"  
  
Sara shrugged and continued to brush her teeth. Kate held up a pen and pleaded with him. "Please daddy."  
  
He sighed and nodded. "Ok, one day you can tell me why I'm the only one allowed to sign these." He took the pen and signed the report.  
  
Kate giggled and threw her arms around her fathers neck. "Thanks dad. Love you."  
  
"Love you too sweetheart." He kissed her cheek and watched as she walked down the hallway and into her room.  
  
Sara opened the door wider for her to pass through it. "Are you gonna stand there or follow me?" She asked with a seductive smile.  
  
He smirked and followed her. "I would follow you to the ends of the earth Sara."  
  
She turned to him and continued to walk backwards into their room. She reached out and grasped his towel. "I hope so." She waited for him to close the bedroom door before pulling the knot on the towel and letting it fall to the floor. "Griss."  
  
He grinned and moved closer to her. "Hmm?" He murmured as he kissed her neck.  
  
Sighing softly at his tender touch, she gripped his shoulders and leaned her head back slightly. "I love you."  
  
Lashing out his tongue, he kissed her ear and whispered. "I love you too." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Sweetheart, we're going to be late." He shouted down the hall.  
  
Loud shuffling was heard, followed by a thud. He smiled and walked down the hallway to stop in the doorway to his daughters bedroom. She was trying to put her shoes on sleepily. He chuckled and knelt down. He pushed her shoes on and tied up the shoelaces.  
  
"Daddy." She said, still half asleep.  
  
"Yes munchkin?"  
  
She smiled and leaned forward to wrapped her arms around him neck. "Can we stop at the park on the away home?"  
  
He pulled her up and held her as they headed for the car. "We'll see." He kissed her hair and rubbed her back.  
  
Sara smiled at the pair as he set Kate in the back seat. Strapping her in, he pulled a blanket over her. "She not want to go?"  
  
Grissom chuckled and climbed into the passenger seat. "She's still in never- land apparently." He reached out and squeezed Sara's knee as he leaned over the console and brushed his lips across hers. "She'll wake up when she hears the sea gulls." He whispered.  
  
Sara nodded and covered his hand as she shifted the car into drive and pressed her foot down on the gas pedal. "How are your ears today?" She asked quietly, looking in the rear-view mirror to see her daughter still sleeping.  
  
He turned his head away to look out the window. "I need to see Doctor Ross soon I think."  
  
She squeezed his hand and raised it to her lips. Kissing the back of his hand, she smiled at him as he turn his hand and touched her cheek. "Lets forget about work and over things for today and enjoy our day off." She suggested.  
  
Grissom sighed and agreed. "I think I can do that." He chuckled and linked their fingers. "Did you remember the cool box?"  
  
Sara scoffed. "You think I wouldn't?" She laughed and nodded her head. "Of cause I did. Even a cake. She'll love it."  
  
"I'm sure she will. I made sure her swimsuit was in her bag and several towels, but I couldn't find mine, so I grabbed some old shorts." He looked over at her and shrugged. "I want to swim in the sea."  
  
"Or Lake Mead." She corrected him.  
  
"Or Lake Mead." He repeated with a chuckle. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Sara watched from the beach as Grissom waded through the water with Kate on his shoulders. He was standing in the water, up to his chest. Kate was giggling as Grissom twisted in the water and dramatically teased her. A few times, he'd fall forward of back and drop her into the water and rescue her in mitts of laughter from them both. Kate would latch onto Grissom's back and try to pull him back, but he wouldn't fall.  
  
Leaning back on the beach towel, Sara closed her eyes and sighed. This was the first day off in weeks and it just happened to be on Kate's birthday. She was happy to be with her mum and dad for a whole day, but she was being treated to a party at school tomorrow. Grissom was pleased that Kate didn't want a party at home, she said she only wanted to go to the beach with her parents for a whole day and that's what she got.  
  
Kate's giggled and screams could be heard and Grissom's laughter only made Sara want to listen some more. He never laughed at work much, but when he was at home, he would laugh and play around. When he was working, he was in work mode. Occasionally he'd let the other's mess about, but they weren't to play music too loudly or scream the lab down. It wasn't a playground, he told them once.  
  
The team knew he was only trying to get them to do there best and to concentrate on cases, but at times they could all sit down and talk. It wasn't like the odd times, but it was new to everyone to be able to talk about tough cases and share them with the other teams members, their friends. Sara would listen, but never contributed rough cases, neither did Grissom. They had each other to tell them too and only helped the others.  
  
New team, it was a new team. Catherine moved out of Vegas with her daughter Lindsey, 6 years ago. They moved to Atlanta to be with an old friend. Warrick married a girl he met on a case a few years ago. He moved to New York to work with the police departments new crime lab they were rebuilding. Nick was still at the lab. He was working and teaching. He taught ornithology at UNLV on Wednesdays all day and Friday mornings. He's seeing a girl from the local diner. A steady relationship for the past 2 years.  
  
The new team consisted of Nick a CSI level 3, Tom Baxter a CSI level 2, Robin Funnel a CSI level 3 and Garrett Rhodes a CSI level 2. All from decent backgrounds. No hyper personalities, which meant no replacement for the nosy, ADD lab tech, otherwise known as Greg. Greg died in a car accident 3 years ago. He died straight away and Grissom investigated. It was an accident, but since then. no rock music or any other kind of music was played at a loud decibel. He wouldn't allow it and neither would Nick or Sara.  
  
"Mum!"  
  
Sara snapped out of her thoughts and smiled as Kate came running up the beach and dropped to her knees on the towel. Sitting up, Sara wrapped her daughter up in a large towel and began drying her. "Where's your father?" She asked gently, looking around.  
  
Kate looked behind her and shrugged. She grinned back at her mother. "He said he was swimming and to come get you."  
  
"He did, did he?" Sara smiled and pushed herself up. "Come on sweetie, let's find him." Kate took her mothers hand and led her towards the water.  
  
Grissom jumped out of the water and shouted "BOO!"  
  
Sara screamed and jumped. Before she could retreat to the beach, Grissom grabbed her and pulled her with him as he used all his weight to pull her into the water. Kate was cackling with hysterical laughter as she bounced in the water and splashed them.  
  
"Grissom!" Sara shouted and tried to push him back. "YOU OATH!" She grinned and splashed him.  
  
Grissom chuckled and wrapped his right arm around her. Kate jumped up and hugged him. Pulling them both tightly to him. He kissed both. Kate grinned. "Happy Birthday Munchkin." He whispered into her ear. Kate kissed him and swam back to the beach.  
  
Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She smiled at kissed him lightly on the lips. "Griss?"  
  
He grinned. "Yes dear?"  
  
She played with the curls at the nape of his neck as she brushed her fingers through his hair with her other hand. Her elbows resting on his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Are you happy?"  
  
Grissom's grin faltered when he heard her. He looked into her eyes, but saw nothing but love for him there. "Why would you ask me that?" He asked softly, pushing her hair out of her face.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know."  
  
He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips. "Honey, you wouldn't ask me if you didn't know."  
  
Nodding, Sara looked back at Kate briefly, before turning back to Grissom and pushing back slightly, but still with him holding her. She ran her hand under his arm and slowly down his back. She watched his eyes close as she stopped her hand over his scar. "I'm not going to do anything. I. I just want to know."  
  
Grissom pulled her closer and held her. "I've never been more happy in my life Sara."  
  
She smiled and ran her hands over his back. "I'm happy too." She whispered. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Nick grinned at his friend as he continued to ramble on. It was rare to hear Grissom rambling, but he was and at work too. They were investigating a suicide, which was looking more like a suicide every minute. Grissom was sitting on the stool while Nick stood and looked down at the table.  
  
"I mean, why would she ask me something like that?" Grissom asked, suddenly looking up from his hands and waiting for some kind of answer from Nick.  
  
Nick shrugged. "You know Sara, she's probably worried about something."  
  
Grissom shook his head. "I don't know. She said she wasn't going to change anything, what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
Nick stopped what he was doing and looked up at Grissom. "Look, ask Sara if you're not sure what she's worried about. You can't always read her mind."  
  
"I suppose." Grissom sighed.  
  
"Did you have a good day off?" Nick asked, trying to change the mood and subject.  
  
Grissom nodded. "Yeah. Kate loved it. She wanted to go instead of a present."  
  
Nick smiled. "That's not Kate."  
  
"Well, it is. Sara wouldn't spend the whole day at the beach without hinting to Kate that she'd get a birthday present." Grissom chuckled.  
  
"What did she get?" Nick asked, completely loosing interest in the case and now focused on Grissom.  
  
Grissom narrowed his eyes and grinned. "A kitten."  
  
Nick chuckled. "You got her a kitten for her 12th birthday?"  
  
Grissom laughed. "I know. We've drawn up papers and everything to make sure she looks after it. Poor things hasn't a clue what it's in for."  
  
Nick shook his head and sat down on a stool next to Grissom. "Bows and ribbons?" Nick asked with a wince.  
  
Smirking, Grissom nodded. "Something like that, not to mention the chemistry set she got from Warrick and the best joke book I've seen in awhile from Catherine. It came with a recipe for stink bombs."  
  
"Bet Sara wasn't happy." Nick grinned.  
  
"Actually, she was the first to make one." Grissom chuckled. "She showed Kate and when I got home from the store last night. I got attacked."  
  
Nick clapped his hands together and laughed. "I wanna try them on Tom and Garrett."  
  
Grissom smirked. "Ah, no. Not in the lab."  
  
Nick groaned in mock protest. "Maybe outside then?" Grissom didn't answer and Nick grinned. "So, if you don't see it, it didn't happen huh?" Grissom shrugged. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Kate grew up fast. On her 14th birthday, she had a slumber party with five friends. Grissom and Sara went out and left them to destroy the house. They weren't happy about leaving her alone, but she was willing to be held responsibly against any and all damages done to the house.  
  
Grissom covered Sara's hand on his arm as they walked along the path. They stopped to walk in the park on the way home from the restaurant. Sara leaned against Grissom and sighed. "No child." She smiled.  
  
"Hmm." He hummed in agreement. He looked down as she lightly rubbed his hand that covered hers on his arm. "Honey?"  
  
"Yes?" She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
Sara shook her head. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Grissom stopped walking and smiled at her. This had started to become a game over the past few years. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Sure."  
  
She pursed her lips and pushed her arms under his to wrap around his chest. "Are you happy?"  
  
He looked away briefly and breathed out. "Why would you ask me that?"  
  
She smiled. "I don't know."  
  
Grissom dropped his chin to his chest as he looked down at her. "You wouldn't ask me if you didn't know."  
  
Sara hugged him tighter. "I just want to know"  
  
"I've never been more happy in my life than when I'm with you and Kate." He smiled at her and kiss her nose. "I love you Sara and you ask me this every year. Why?" He asked softly. Watching and waiting for her to answer him.  
  
They had never really discussed why she always asked him, but he'd asked once before and didn't get an answer. They were interrupted by work, but this time they had one cell phone on them and it was Grissom's. No one would ring him tonight. Not work anyway. He warned them not to.  
  
Sara ran her hands over his jacket and pushed them under to run up the back of his sweater. She knew he wanted the answer. She would have answered last time he asked, but work stopped her and she didn't feel right telling him after that.  
  
Grissom sighed and rubbed her arms. "Sara, please tell me if something's wrong. You worry me every time you ask and I've played along." He paused as he squeezed her shoulders. "Are you happy, with me?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Sara nodded and smiled. "I'm happy with you. I love you. I just feel I need to hear it sometimes." She stared at his chest as she continued. "I know we barely talk about it, but. Since Kate was a baby, she's only known you as her dad and she knows we're not married."  
  
"She asked about us not being married?" He asked, dreading where this was going.  
  
Turning her head, she leaned into him and hugged him. "Yes."  
  
"When?" He lowered his head and kissed her hair., wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"A few times. The first time was when she was 12. She asked about my ring, like when she was a baby, but she wanted to know why you gave me a ring and you haven't got one."  
  
Grissom dropped his forehead to her shoulder and sighed. "Are you trying to tell me that you've not told me because you're afraid I'll leave?" Sara didn't answer, only continued to hold him. "Sara. I would never leave." He promised. "I love you with all my heart and I love Kate too. You know this."  
  
She nodded and pulled back slightly. Grissom raised his head and cupped her cheek. "I know, but It's about this time every year, that I think about the past. I thought I'd forget, but I always remember." She looked over his shoulder, but Grissom turned her head back as he held her face in both his hands. "I'm sorry Gil. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
He shook his head and brushed his thumbs over her cheekbones. "I'm not upset, though I am worried that you want to talk further about this. I will listen if you want too, but I remember everything. I have scars too." He whispered the last bit and closed his eyes as he pulled away. He rubbed his face and looked down at his hands as he pulled them away. "You want to tell Kate, don't you?" He asked quietly.  
  
Sara stood, stock still as she stared at the floor. "I don't know. I. really don't know." She stressed.  
  
Grissom walked a few steps away from her and looked up at the clear sky. "I've never looked forward to telling her. I was hoping you'd never tell her." He said honestly. "But, she's your daughter. It's up to you." He added sadly, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.  
  
Sara looked up at him in stunned shock. Her insides were tingling in fear. His words stung her when they reached her ears. She watched him as he stared at the stars. "She's our daughter Gil. How can you say that?" Her voice was barely a whisper. She hoped he heard it.  
  
His head turned slightly, but he didn't turn. He looked at the ground and took a deep breath. "If you tell her, she won't want me anymore."  
  
"You don't know that. Your all she's known." Sara walked towards him slowly.  
  
He felt her getting closer. "I wish I could believe you Sara. I really do, but we don't know that. It will be entirely up to her. You can't convince her once she's made up her mind. If you tell her. I'll have to stay away until she's had time to think about it. You." He drifted off as he struggled to keep his breathing calm. "I'm sorry. It's your choice." He started to walked back towards the car. He passed Sara, but didn't look at her. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Kate heard the door open. She grabbed her pillow and shook Shannon's shoulder. Shannon grinned and grabbed hers. Tessa, Tammy and Rachel lined up by the door and as a shadow walked passed, Kate and the others charged out the door and started pounding the intruder.  
  
Grissom fell to the floor and chuckled as Kate hit him over the head with her pillow. Tessa and Shannon got there hits in and Tammy grabbed his legs with Rachel's help. Grissom laughed as Kate fell onto his chest and started tickling him. Shannon and Tessa joined in and started poking him in the ribs and sending him into a fit of laughter.  
  
Kate grinned at him as he caught his breath. He pulled her into a hug and tickled her. Kate screamed and giggled. Shannon and Rachel tried to hold him down, but Tammy was too small to hold onto his legs. She jumped onto Shannon's back as she landed on Kate's. Rachel and Tessa both piled onto the heap and screamed out in hysterics.  
  
"Come on!" Sara laughed. "Time for bed."  
  
The girls helped Grissom to his knees and hugged him. "You always pick on me." He groaned.  
  
Kate smiled. "Cause we love you dad." She planted a kiss on his lips and they all ran into the bedroom. "Night dad."  
  
"Goodnight sweetheart." He said softly and pulled himself up. He reached out and steadied himself on the wall. Shaking his head slightly from the dizzy spell, he turned around.  
  
"Your ears?" Sara asked, seeing him struggle for a few seconds. He nodded and walked towards the bathroom. Sara watched him go before looking in on the girls. "You sleeping?" No answer. "Good. Your learning." She chuckled lightly and closed the door.  
  
Sitting down on the bed, she kicked off her shoes and socks. Walking over to the dresser, she pulled out a strappy tank top and flannel shorts. After changing, she climbed into bed. Grissom came in five minutes later and started getting undressed. He hung his jacket in the closet and pulled off his shirt as he kicked his shoes off. Draping his shirt and pants on the chair, he sat on the bed and pulled his socks off. Climbing in beside Sara, he stayed on his back.  
  
Sara looked over at him and could see him thinking about earlier. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to tell Kate, but she couldn't keep it a secret much longer. She would know one day. It may hurt her, but she would know. She might need to know if something ever happened to any of them. Seeing him gaze at the ceiling, pulled at her heart. She could see the sadness in his eyes. The happiness from only a few moments ago, gone.  
  
Kate unintentionally made it harder for him. It will make it harder for her to believe. Sara turned over to stare at the opposite wall as she tried to find the words to tell Kate the truth, but not loose Grissom at the same time. She really needed Catherine right now. She'd be able to help her, but this was only something Sara could do. It was left to her, so Grissom tells her. He doesn't want Kate to know. Sara understands that, but for some reason she can't keep quiet.  
  
Grissom closed his eyes and rubbed his face. His head hurt with all the stuff whirling around his skull. He thought he could live with Kate not knowing he wasn't her real father, but what if she never wanted to see him again? What if she couldn't look at him? What if she wanted to know about her real father and wanted to know where he was? His throat went dry, he tried to wet his lips, but his stomach was in knots. He opened his eyes as he turned to look at Sara. Her back was all he could see.  
  
Pushing the cover away, he swung his legs over the edge and placed them on the floor. He dropped his head into his hands. How could he live with the thought that Kate hated him for taking her away from her real father and splitting her family up when she was too young to remember? He still couldn't live completely in peace with the knowledge. How could he expect Kate too? 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Grissom picked up his razor and shaved as Kate brushed her teeth. She smiled at him and he returned it. She washed out her mouth and turned to him. She reached up and took the razor. He smirked and sat on the bath tub. She always tried to do this, but at this time, he'd let her do anything she wanted.  
  
Kate did everything right and washed the razor every time. She rinsed out the washcloth and wiped his face. She turned and leaned back against the sink, looking at him with confused eyes. Grissom was about to asked her when she looked down at her feet. "Are you and mum arguing?"  
  
Grissom watched her rub her foot over the bathroom mat. "Have you heard us arguing?"  
  
Kate looked up and shook her head. "But that doesn't mean anything." She said, seeing him ready to speak. "Did something happen?"  
  
"No honey, nothing happened?" He assured, drying his face with the towel around his neck.  
  
Kate hugged him. "I love you daddy."  
  
Grissom closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hold. "I love you too munchkin."  
  
Kate pulled back slightly and watched as he opened his eyes slowly. She pinched his nose lightly. He nodded and smiled. She looked over her shoulder once as she left the bathroom. She saw him close his eyes and drop his head.  
  
Sara looked up from making breakfast and smiled at Kate as she sat at the table. "You hungry sweetie?"  
  
Kate nodded and pulled the jug of orange juice towards her and poured some into her glass. "Mum, can you take me to school today?"  
  
Sara placed a plate of scrammed eggs and toast in front of Kate and sat down beside her. "You don't want to get the bus?"  
  
"No. I want to talk to you about something." Kate picked up her fork and started eating.  
  
Grissom came out from the bedroom as he buttoned his shirt. He opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. He poured himself a glass and drank it. He looked over at the quiet table and stopped drinking, he placed the glass on the side and watched Sara eat her toast in silence. Kate picked up her juice and drank some. Did he miss something?  
  
"Is there something wrong?" He asked, pulling on his glasses.  
  
Sara looked at Kate. Kate smiled at him. "Mum's taking me to school."  
  
Grissom nodded and picked up his milk. He walked over to the front door and opened it. He looked down the garden and spotted the paperboy. He walked out and got it.  
  
"You want to talk about anything in particular?" Sara asked quietly.  
  
Kate nodded. "Dad." She whispered.  
  
Sara sat back a bit. "What about dad?"  
  
"He's upset." Kate said with a frown.  
  
"When did you notice this?" Sara looked up at the door to see it still open.  
  
Kate pushed her half eaten plate away and filled her glass again. "He let me shave him and I talk to him, then I hugged him and he looked really sad when I looked at him."  
  
Sara dropped her eyes to the table, then her hands. "Did he say anything?"  
  
Kate nodded. "I told him I loved him and he said he loved me." She picked up her glass and gulped down half the glass.  
  
"He does love you, a lot and so do I." Sara stressed and looked up as Grissom came through the door with paper and mail in hand.  
  
Kate smiled. "I know that. Time to go mum." She pushed away from the table and went to get her bag. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Grissom went into work early that night. He finished reading the paper and cleared away the breakfast things before he went to bed. He couldn't stand waiting for Sara to tell Kate. It was killing him. Sara had barely said anything to him in two days. He worked with her, but they hadn't spoken any more about telling Kate. Grissom felt his heart was going to break in two when Kate asked him if he and Sara were arguing. They weren't, but they weren't talking either.  
  
Nick looked up from his file and saw Grissom walk past the break room in a daze. He looked at his watch and noticed the time. It was still an hour before shift. Closing the file, he followed him. Keeping a few steps behind, Nick watched as Grissom kept his head down. They circled the lab once and when they arrived back at his office, he knocked and let himself in.  
  
"Hey Griss."  
  
"Hi Nicky. You need something?"  
  
Nick heard the tiredness in his friends voice and started worrying. Sitting down, Nick leaned against the desk. "You know you can talk to me right?" Grissom nodded. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
Grissom looked at his long time friend and contemplated on telling him. Breaking the stare, he looked down at his desk. "Sara wants to tell Kate."  
  
Nick leaned back in his chair. "About what?"  
  
"Jake." The name got easy to say, but it tasted bitter on his tongue.  
  
Nick looked at Grissom like he'd lost his head. "Why would she do that?"  
  
Grissom sighed and leaned his head into one hand. "She hasn't really told me why, but I think it's because she thinks Kate should know."  
  
"I wouldn't want my kid to know." Nick said a little to honestly. "But I've never been in a position to think about it." He added.  
  
Grissom rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. "What will she say Nick? What will I do if she doesn't want to know me anymore?" He asked with a deep low voice.  
  
Nick looked at his friend with concern. "You think Kate wouldn't want to know you if she knew about her real dad?"  
  
"How did you feel when Sara and me got together?" Grissom asked.  
  
"I can't remember exactly, but I was happy. Jake was never a good husband, but Sara loved him." Nick scratched his ear when Grissom closed his eyes and turned his chair to look out the window. "But Sara loves you now. You two raised Kate and you are happy with the life you've both built. What's going to change that?"  
  
Grissom let out a ragged breath. "I loved them then and I love them now, but back then it was different. Jake was hurting them both. I had to do something. I couldn't let Kate grow up to Jake's abuse and I couldn't let Sara be." He sighed and rubbed his ears. "Shift started Nick. Let's go." He changed the subject quickly as unwanted images started to flow through his head.  
  
Nick nodded and followed him towards the break room. "We all stood by you then and we always will. We knew Jake as well. They were married for 3 years."  
  
"You don't think I know that?" Grissom turned to Nick and snapped. "I remember what it was like Nick. I can't forget it. I split a family up because I fell in love with the one person who didn't love me back." Grissom turned and walked away. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Sara sat in her car as she looked over at the crime scene. One dead male. His wife and baby were crying. Sara watched as the police officers spoke to the wife and the EMT's looked after the baby. She could see Robin processing the scene with Tom from her car.  
  
She couldn't stop thinking about what Kate had said on the way to school. It hurt too much to think about it, but her words still clung to the air.  
  
'Is dad leaving?'  
  
'Why would dad leave honey?'  
  
'Shannon's dad left when her mum and dad weren't talking anymore.'  
  
'We are talking. What made you think we weren't?'  
  
"I saw dad's face when he was reading. He wasn't reading at all. He was thinking and he looked upset, worried.'  
  
'I'll talk to him sweetheart. I promise.'  
  
'I don't mean to talk about him, but I'm worried. I don't want to loose you both like Shannon lost her dad.'  
  
Kate had cried that morning and Sara held her. This was hurting more than she wanted. It wasn't suppose to be like this. What happened to make Jake hurt her all those years ago and why did he have to push her away?  
  
Sara stopped the thoughts for a moment as she climbed out of the car and grabbed her kit. If she knew Jake was so abusive, she wouldn't have married him. Why did that have to change. He was so sweet when they first met. They dated for a year and a half. What happened to all the good times. It all started slow. There was one slap, but nothing happened for a year and then he hit her. It got worse the longer they were married. Sara still couldn't completely understand why Jake had wanted to hurt her.  
  
Then Grissom helped her. She'd been so distant from him the first few years of her marriage. She couldn't be around him for long periods of time. Jake would know and he would get jealous. He didn't like it that her best friend was her boss or that he was male. Jake always watched her closely if she went out with male members from the lab and if he didn't like them, he would let her know.  
  
The first time Grissom noticed the bruises was when Jake. Grissom promised to protect her, but she didn't let him. It was her love for Jake that stopped him from taking her to some place safe or give the evidence to him to put Jake in prison. Sara didn't know what Grissom wanted all those years before she met Jake. It only seemed to get clearer when she met Jake.  
  
She didn't realise just how much he cared for her and that made it more difficult to let him see her hurt. She would cover the bruises and hide her tiredness the best she could. Sara thought that Jake would be happy when Kate was born and he was. All the way through the pregnancy, he looked after her and loved her like he'd did before he first hit her. She missed his soft and gently side.  
  
Then the gang saw Kate. They adored her and Jake started getting jealous and turned back into his old self. He was particularly angry with Grissom. She never understood why until Jake explained it to her with his fists. He told her that the looks he saw Grissom give her were meant for those who were more than just friends. It enraged Jake to know Sara held Grissom's heart and she played like she didn't know and in fact, she didn't. at first.  
  
She knew he care for her as a best friend, but she didn't know just how much he cared for her until she saw him hold Kate for the first time. Jake had forced and threatened her to never let him near their child, but she couldn't keep Kate from him. He was her best friend. It was something she wanted to share so much. They had met by off chance, at the park one day before work. Sara left the house to take Kate to nursery and when she walked through the park to get there, she saw Grissom sitting on a bench. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get here." Grissom smiled and looked down at the carrier strapped to Sara's chest. He knew she didn't want him to hold Kate. He could feel it. He just wanted to see her. The others had been at the hospital, but he knew when he arrived that he wasn't welcome. Jake made that clear with the evil look he received.  
  
Sara smiled at him as she rubbed baby Kate's back. "Hey Griss. You were waiting?"  
  
He nodded and looked over at the pond. "I haven't seen you in a few weeks. I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat before shift."  
  
Sara looked down at Kate and watched as she stirred. "I'd love too, but I've got to drop Kate at nursery then get to the lab to catch up on my paperwork. Maternity leave does that, mounts ups." She brushed Kate's curls back and smiled at her as she looked up at her with wide awake eyes.  
  
Grissom turned back and looked at Kate's head. "How have you been?" He asked softly, looking back at the pond. "I rang but no one picked up."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Jake was probably on the phone." She gave him an excuse and she saw in his eyes that he knew it was a lie.  
  
"So. this is Kate huh?" Grissom asked, keeping his distance. "She's tiny Sara." He smiled.  
  
Sara nodded and lifted her out from the carrier. "She's doing fine. Healthy and growing fast." Grissom watched as Sara stepped towards him. "You want to hold her Griss?"  
  
Grissom went to reach for Kate, but thought better of it. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and shook his head. "I'd better not."  
  
Sara looked at him with sad eyes. "You can hold her." She stepped closer and held Kate in one arm as she pulled his hand from his pocket. "Jake won't know."  
  
He looked down at the baby as he held her against his chest. "She's beautiful." He whispered and brushed her brown curls back. He didn't take his eyes of Kate as he spoke to Sara. "I know he doesn't want me anywhere near her Sara. I understand he doesn't like me. I'm sorry if I get you into trouble."  
  
Sara moved closer and placed her hand on Kate's back as she waited for him to look into her eyes. She saw something she didn't expect to see and forgot for a moment what she was going to say. "I try to tell him. You're my best friend Grissom. I can't not share my life with you."  
  
"You don't Sara. Why's he so possessive of you? He is only going to end up hurting you if he keeps getting jealous of me being your friend. I'm not going to leave just because he doesn't want his wife to have a friend." Grissom explained, his eyes returning to Kate's as they looked up at him and he smiled as she cooed and gurgled at him. "She's adorable."  
  
And at that moment, she knew he didn't see any of Jake in those eyes or the innocent little face that looked up at him and gave him her mothers smile. Sara could see that he adored her from the very first time he held her daughter. She knew she'd never be able to stop him from seeing her after seeing his eyes as they lit up and showed his love, from day one. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Dad!" Kate called from reception.  
  
Grissom turned around and looked over the top of his glasses. He smiled at her and walked towards her. "Hey."  
  
Kate hugged him quickly and looked up at him. "Came to pick you up." She grinned.  
  
Grissom chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Me? How did you get here anyway?" He asked, looking up to see no one around.  
  
"I got a lift with Nick. He was driving by our place on the way to a scene and I stopped him. Come on." Kate grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit.  
  
"Munchkin, I can't. I'm working." He pulled back on his hand lightly until she stopped and gave him sad eyes. "Don't give me those." He warn with a smile.  
  
Kate pouted and looked at the floor. "I just want to have a coke with my dad. Please!" She pleaded.  
  
Grissom looked at his watch and nodded. "Ok. Just for an hour."  
  
Kate jumped up and kissed him. "Come on dad. You're buying."  
  
He chuckled. "Funny that. You invite me out and now I'm paying."  
  
"Just wait until I'm getting married. You'll be paying then too." She giggled and pulled him out the door.  
  
"Let's not mention that until twenty odd years from now." He laughed. "Ok, you want to go to the diner?" He asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Kate hook her arm around his waist and gripped his shirt. "Yeah." She leaned her head into his side and sighed.  
  
Grissom looked down at her and noticed something was wrong. "Kate?"  
  
She turned her eyes to him and smiled. "What?"  
  
He squeezed her tight and look out at the road before crossing. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
Kate nodded. "The whole plan is in motion. I'm just waiting to sit down." She said confidently.  
  
"I take it this is shop talk?" He asked. "Something happen at school?"  
  
Shaking her head, Kate pulled on the diner door and walked over to a table. Grissom followed and ordered one coke and a coffee before sitting down. "Personal talk." She stated, looking at him.  
  
Grissom pursed his lips. "Has mum spoken to you about something?" His heart just kicked up a gear as he looked down at his hands.  
  
Kate narrowed her eyes. "No. This is about you and mom."  
  
"Did I do something?" He asked, thanking the waitress as she placed their drinks on the table.  
  
"Nope. I don't think so. I'm worried about mum." Kate pulled her drink towards her and played with the straw.  
  
Grissom stared at her. "What's wrong with mum? Is she ill?" Grissom's panic was starting to settle in.  
  
"I'm not sure. We had a talk this morning and I told her some things. She was really upset about it." Kate pushed her drink away and looked up at him. "Are you leaving?"  
  
He blinked once at her question. She thinks he's leaving? They both think he's leaving? Why would they think that? "I'm not leaving. Why would you think that?"  
  
Kate shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Grissom smiled his half smile. "You are like your mother when you say something like that. You know, so tell me." He picked up his coffee and waited for her to tell him.  
  
"You aren't talking. Shannon's dad left her mum when they stopped talking. I don't want you to leave because your not talking to mum." Kate's eyes were staring at the bubbles fizzing in her glass as she turned it in her hands. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
'You think you can be a better father figure than I can, but. maybe your right.'  
  
'Maybe you can, but you'll never have the chance. Sara doesn't want you so why should my kid?'  
  
'I use to think you two had a thing, but when she came back to me each time, I knew she didn't feel anything for you, but the last time it was different.'  
  
'This best friend shit was a cover up all the time.'  
  
'No.' 'Friends.'  
  
Moving toward Sara and Kate, Jake pointed the gun at Sara's head. 'Really, so. you won't mind if I kill her?'  
  
'No don't please.'  
  
She saw his eyes when he was being taunted by Jake. She could see the fear in his eyes as he tried to pull Jake away from them and get his attention focused on anything but her and Kate. Remembering every detail made it worse for her to tell Kate. What was she thinking? How could she tell Kate about Jake, when he was willing to kill her when she was only a baby?  
  
When they were at home, Jake would be nice one minute and then Kate would cry and he would get angry. It was a time bomb marriage. Sara would come home late and he would get angry. The paperboy dropped the paper on the sprinklers and he would get angry and the only people he would take it out on was Kate and Sara. He would neglect Kate completely, but then he would use her to get Sara to do things. He used his own daughter to get things he wanted.  
  
What kind of father was that? Kate was stuck in the middle and Sara brought her into this world to that kind of life with visions of Jake venting his anger on something other than her bruised body. He was happy when Sara told him she was pregnant. But she could not and would not forget how Kate was conceived. She tried to push the thought from her mind, but he was the reminder every time she saw him.  
  
Grissom was the only one who saw through the façade and tried to help, but she didn't let him and she saw the hurt in his eyes each time. She'd never told him what Jake did, she knew he would figure it out with just one look at her. She knew he tried so hard to help, but she turned him away every time. The last time was not the last and she let Grissom help, but left him to go straight back to Jake.  
  
If he knew how hard it was to stay away from someone you loved, he would know that she couldn't not give Jake all the chances he deserved. He was her husband and she was his wife. She had to try and make things right, but his behaviour only got worse. She was afraid that every time Jake picked Kate up, that he was going to hurt her, but he never did. He never laid one finger on Kate. He ignored her, shouted at her, but never injured her physically.  
  
Sara knew that deep down, he loved Kate and if she tried to give him chances, he would forgive her for whatever she did wrong to make him so angry. Then Grissom pulled her away and the fighting stopped. She'd gotten so use to the noise, the shouting, the bruises, but when she was in his home. It was quiet and peaceful. His home was so warm, it was full of Grissom and it made her feel safe, but scared at the same time. She knew then, that she loved him more than a friend, but she couldn't let Jake see that.  
  
How could she love two men and want to try and rebuild her marriage with the abusive husband? It tore at her every time she saw Grissom with Kate and how much love he gave to them both without him even asking for anything in return. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Grissom dropped Kate at Shannon's on his way home. He needed to talk to Sara and find out what she's actually planning on doing. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed to know. He walked into the house and waited for Sara to get home. They had taken separate cars the past few days and they both arrived home at different times.  
  
This time Grissom stayed up and waited. He was standing in the living room with his back to the door. He was looking at the photos on the shelf. Many of them were of him and Sara and other were of him, Sara and Kate. A few were of the whole team from when Kate was a baby and others were taken from over the years.  
  
Grissom jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around and came face to face with Sara. She looked down at the floor when she saw the shocked look in his eyes. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear the door." He explained and scratched his left ear. "Must of faded out for a minute."  
  
She nodded and looked up. "Did you check your aid? You might need it changing."  
  
He shook his head and pulled the hearing aid off. "I'll ring Ross later." He checked it quickly and put it back on. Sara turned to leave the living room, when Grissom reached out and grasped her hand. "Sara."  
  
She turned back and looked at him. "I was just going to get changed." She smiled slightly and wondered towards the bedroom.  
  
Grissom followed her and sat on the bed. "Kate came to the lab earlier."  
  
Sara turned from the dresser. "She did?"  
  
He nodded and sat back against the headboard. "She's worried about us."  
  
Sara pulled out a shirt and sat on the bed, her back was to him as she spoke. "She said the same thing when I took her to school."  
  
Grissom stared at her back and placed his hand on the bed behind her. He wanted to touch her, but he didn't know if she wanted him to. "She asked me if I was leaving."  
  
"What did you tell her?" Sara turned her head slightly when he didn't answer.  
  
Feeling the hurt in his chest, Grissom turned away from her. "You want me to leave don't you?" He whispered to the floor as he looked down at his clasped hands.  
  
Sara looked over her shoulder quickly at his words and stood. She walked around the bed and knelt bedside him. "I never want you to leave. I'd never let you leave." She pressed, raising her hand to touch his, but he pulled away.  
  
"What if she can't look at me Sara? She will hate me." His voice was strained as he pushed the words out. "I can't forget what happened. I would give my life for you both, but I can't live with her hating me for what I did. I try so hard to make you happy-"  
  
"You don't need to try." She said strongly. "You've never had to try. I'm happy with my life-"  
  
Grissom nodded stiffly as he stood. "But you were happy then too."  
  
Sara stared at the bed where he was sitting as she nodded. "I was.on some level."  
  
"And I took that from you. I know why you never let me help you Sara. You never wanted me from the beginning. I should never have interfered with your life." He opened the bedroom door and left Sara kneeling on the floor. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Grissom leaned against the tree in the back garden and looked down at the grass. The breeze blew some of the desert dust past him and he coughed and rubbed his chest. Looking at his hand, he stilled his hand and held it over his heart. He was reminded every day about what he did. He would forget for a while, but he would still have moments when he couldn't stop the images flying through his head.  
  
'It was him wasn't it?' 'Sara, please. I can help.'  
  
'What can you do Griss?'  
  
'I can say something, we can talk to Brass, please.'  
  
'There's nothing anyone can do. He won't stop. The bruises fade and he doesn't do it often only when he wants.'  
  
'Oh God Sara. How could he? I won't let him do anything to you again.' 'I promise.'  
  
He failed then. He couldn't protect her. She wouldn't let him. She loved Jake even when he hurt her. How could she love someone like that? He must have really pushed her away before she met Jake, for her to not trust him.  
  
'It's been happening ever since Kate was born. He was fine before, but not anymore. I don't know but I think he's using Kate to get back at me.' 'The other day at the lab, he wouldn't let me hold her. I didn't know what to do.'  
  
'I'm here now, I'll help you through this.'  
  
She told him that when they were sat on his couch in his apartment. He'd just pulled Jake from beating her again and took them. He took them to his place and was willing to keep them safe, but she didn't let him do that, not for long.  
  
'I'm hurting you.'  
  
'No, you'd never hurt me.'  
  
'I've fallen in love with you.' 'Both of you.'  
  
He told her and she stayed, for a little while. He went to her house and got her and Kate's things, but when he got back from work the next night, he found her on his bed. He'd just been attacked by Jake and he was arrested for assault.  
  
'It won't always be over you know?'  
  
'I know, but as long as I have you.' 'You have what you've always wanted now Gil.'  
  
'She won't be mine Sara.'  
  
'She's always been yours.' 'You've been more of a father than Jake ever has.'  
  
Was that really true? How would she know if he was more of a father figure to Kate back then? She was never allowed to let Kate anywhere near him. Was it Jake who forced her to keep Kate from him or was it her?  
  
'When Kate was born and I saw her for the first time.' 'All I could think was that she looked so much like her mother, so beautiful.'  
  
'You make it hard for me not to have these feelings for you, you know that don't you?'  
  
'I've loved you for so long it hurts too much to see you in any kind of pain.'  
  
And that was the truth. He'd never stopped loving her from the very first moment he saw her, he was just too afraid to do anything about it. He thought it would go away, but over the years, it only got stronger and it hurt when he saw her with others. It was always a reminder that she never really had any feelings towards him.  
  
'Why is he here?'  
  
'He's taking his daughter to the park.'  
  
Grissom knew she meant it. He couldn't fight it. Jake was Kate's father.  
  
He still is. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Sara stood in the patio doorway and watched as he rubbed his chest and coughed against the dusty air. He shouldn't be out at this time in the morning. He would get a chest infection. She knew he was upset, but how could he say those things. It was all her fault. She was pushing him away because she wanted to tell Kate about Jake. His voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
"You left it up to me remember?" He turned and looked at her. "You told me in this very garden that it was up to me." He stared at her as she walked towards him. "You still haven't told me why you want to tell her Sara."  
  
She stopped a few feet from him. "I know I said it was your choice and I've selfishly took that from you. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"Are you still going to tell her, because I can't wait anymore. It's tearing me apart inside. Tell her or don't. please forget about this and lets get back to normal." He pleaded, taking a small step towards her. "I'm sorry for what I did. I only wanted to help you. I loved you Sara. I still do. I couldn't sit by and watch what he did to you. You have to believe me when I say I only did it because I loved you both."  
  
Sara's eyes closed as the wetness forced its way past her eyelids. "I know you love me and I love you too, but you have to remember that I loved him too."  
  
Grissom bit his lip hard to stop from snapping at her. He turned his back to her. "You still do don't you? You can't wait. You've used me all these years-"  
  
"That's not true!" She seethed.  
  
He turned back quickly. "Are you sure?" He asked forcefully. "I've had so much time to think and I can't stop coming to that conclusion. You may love me, but not like you did Jake. What did I do to hurt you so much, that you played on my feelings for you?"  
  
"You didn't do anything. I wouldn't do that." She stressed, tears were streaming down her cheeks and she stepped up to him and touched his cheek. "I love you Gil. I couldn't use you. I love you to the very core of my soul- "  
  
"Then why are you doing this to me?" He choked out, holding her hand hard to his cheek.  
  
Sara shook her head and closed her eyes. "I don't know Gil."  
  
"You're lying to me." He squeaked out and pulled away from her. "You know me and I know you too. You never say something unless you know what you mean. You hate me so much you're willing to take Kate away from me. How can you do that. I've loved her since the moment I held her and you promised you'd never take her from me and that's what you're doing. She will hate me Sara. Can't you understand that. I jailed her father because of my love for you two. How can I live with her knowing that?"  
  
Sara swallowed back the onslaught of tears the best she could, but it failed. "She would understand." She said softly. "I was there. I saw."  
  
"He shot me Sara. He shot me because I wasn't willing to let him kill you both. I'd rather have died, than let him take your lives." Grissom placed his hand over his heart and walked up to her to place her hand over his.  
  
She could feel his breathe on her face as she watched his chest heaving up and down. She could feel the wheezing in his chest and looked up at him panicked. "You have to come inside Gil. You're breathing in too much dust." She tried to pull on his hand, but he didn't move. "Gil please." She begged.  
  
"You know what he did to me. I can't stay outside with the dust without having trouble breathing. I have to use an inhaler to breath again and your going to tell Kate that he was a 'good guy'?" He said sarcastically, his breathing coming in spurts as he pulled away and walked back in to the house.  
  
Sara drew her hand to her chest and held it there tightly. She can't continue to see him hurting so much. Why did she have to say something? Can't she just love him like he loves her and raise Kate like nothing happened? What did they do in life to make everything so hard for them to live in it? 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
He searched the desk drawer, but couldn't find it. "Damn it!" He cursed and searched the nightstand in the bedroom. He gave up and sat on the bed. He dropped his head into his hands and tried to calm down. His chest hurt as he breathed. He felt her hand on his back and something being placed into his hand. He pulled his inhaler up to his mouth and breathed in the best he could.  
  
"One more time Gil." She said quietly and rubbed his back. "You ok?"  
  
He nodded "I'm-sorry." He breathed out.  
  
Sara leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry too." She whispered and let him lie down. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at him. She gently rubbed his chest and watched as his breathing evened out. She felt the wheezing go, but didn't stop her soothing caress. "I'm not going to say anything." She promised.  
  
Grissom sighed and opened his eyes. "He's not allowed anywhere near us Sara. If you told her, he could never see her."  
  
She nodded and stilled her hand over his heart. He covered her hand and gently brushed his thumb over her knuckles. "I know. I honestly don't have a good reason why I wanted to tell her. I was worried that if we had an accident. She'd need to know."  
  
He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. "It wouldn't help. If he came anywhere near us, he would be straight back in jail where he's been for the past 15 years. He's not going to come within ten miles of Vegas without a police escort straight back to his cell." He explained.  
  
"Can we please forget for a while. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I want to talk to you about something different." She asked softly, moving to lay beside him.  
  
Grissom turned his head and looked her in the eyes. "About something else?"  
  
She nodded. "Us."  
  
He licked his lips and lightly bit on his bottom lip. "Let me tell you something before you do." Sara nodded and squeezed his hand tightly. "I love you. You may have felt something for me back then, but I pulled you away from being killed. If you hate me for that. I don't care. I would have you hate me than dead."  
  
Sara closed her eyes leaned her forehead on his shoulder. "I've never ever hated you. I couldn't." She stressed. "I've never for one moment blamed you or held anything against you for what you did. You helped us. I was the one too stupid to see what was going to happen. I felt obligated to try with Jake, but nothing worked." She turned her head and brushed her cheek over his cotton shirt.  
  
"He wouldn't let it work Sara. He was angry and I could never understand why." Grissom brushed her hair back and pulled her tighter into his side.  
  
"He was jealous of you Griss. I think that's why he did what he did." Sara explained, although she was still unsure if that was the complete truth.  
  
Grissom released her hand to turn his hand and thread their fingers together. "He wasn't jealous Sara." He said softly.  
  
She nodded slightly. "He was. He knew I felt something for you and that you were willing to help me if I asked, but I didn't and you did anyway."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner about Jake?" He asked, stroking her neck.  
  
"I was scared you'd see me differently. That you'd turn away from me." She answered truthfully. "It sounds stupid now, but then, it was a scary feeling. If I left Jake and you turned me away. I wouldn't know where to go, but back to Jake."  
  
Grissom sighed. "I'm so sorry. I should have done something to show you I felt something for you, but I was scared that you'd never feel the same and I convinced myself of that. At times I would let my feelings for you show, but I couldn't let the others see or Jake would find out."  
  
Sara turned her head and looked up at him. "You knew he'd hurt me if he knew you felt something for me?" Grissom nodded. "I didn't know that." She whispered. 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Kate unlocked the door and pushed it open. She couldn't smell dinner, but she couldn't hear anything either. She closed and locked the door behind her and walked into the kitchen. She turned on the coffee pot and pulled out two cups. After making coffee, she picked up the cups and walked towards her parents room. She pushed the door open slowly and smiled when she saw them holding each other on top of the covers.  
  
Her dad was holding her mother around her waist as she had her arm over his chest. Kate placed the cups on the nightstand and sat on the bed. She reached up and brushed her dad's curly hair back. "Dad!" She whispered.  
  
It was late afternoon and she had been at Shannon's all day. She didn't need to go into school and stayed with Shannon and her mother. Kate was wondering why they weren't up yet though. It was only a few hours before work, but her mum usually had dinner on the table by know.  
  
Grissom moaned and turned his head. "Munchkin?"  
  
Kate grinned and laid down on the bed. "I made coffee for you and mum."  
  
Sara sighed and opened her eyes slowly. "Hey honey."  
  
"I made coffee mum." Kate smiled and hugged Grissom tightly, but released him when he wheezed and coughed. "Daddy?"  
  
Grissom coughed again and sat up as Sara pulled away from him and reached out to rub his back. "I'm ok sweetie." He breathed and raised his inhaler to his mouth.  
  
"Dad had an attack earlier." Sara explained and brushed Kate's hair from her worried face. "He's fine honey."  
  
He nodded and pushed himself back to leaned against the head board. "I'm fine. I was outside when the dust blew in from the desert." He explained and pulled them both to him.  
  
Sara wrapped her arms around him and rubbed Kate's shoulder as she closed her eyes and hugged her father. "Why don't we get dinner on?" She smiled and looked up at Grissom. "Are you hungry?" He smiled and kissed her lips lightly.  
  
Grissom took a few minutes to breath before grabbing his coffee and following his two girls to the kitchen. Sara leaned against the counter and watched as Kate pulled the fridge door open. Sara raised her mug to her mouth and smiled as Grissom walked by Kate and placed a kiss in her hair. Kate blindly squeezed his hand as he moved towards Sara.  
  
"Let's get take out." Grissom suggested. "No cooking, just us, sitting and watching a movie."  
  
Sara smiled up at him and leaned into his body as she turned her eyes to their daughter. "What do you think?"  
  
Kate nodded and grabbed the phone and menu from the top of the fridge. "Ok then, what we having?" She dialled the number and waited for an answer as she looked through the menu.  
  
Grissom put his mug on the side and leaned into Sara to place a kiss on her neck. "You choose. I'm going to ring Nick and tell him we'll be on call tonight."  
  
"You sure?" Sara asked, cupping his face gently. He nodded and smiled. Kissing again, he pulled away and walked over to the desk. 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
It was a good movie. Nothing like a science fiction film with take out and your family to end an evening. Kate had her head on Grissom's legs as she watched the movie. Sara was tucked into his side as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Grissom brushed Kate's hair back absently as he watched the movie and leaned his head against Sara's. It was only a few days, but he felt lost without them being together like this.  
  
Sara was falling asleep near the end of the movie and Kate was not far behind her. Grissom watched them as they both drifted off to sleep and he soon joined them. If he could stop time, he'd never want to leave this moment. He'd felt pulled between past and present ever since Sara said she wanted to tell Kate the truth. He was starting to believe that she truly wanted Jake back in her life.  
  
Kate would be torn apart if she found out he wasn't her real father. She adored him, she showed him off to her friends and wasn't afraid to show her girlfriends his spiders and bugs. They all loved him because he was a great dad and would take them to the mall or out to Lake Mead. He did it because he loved to see them happy. It fulfilled him to see them running around and laughing.  
  
Although he didn't have a biological child with Sara, he wouldn't change Kate for anything. He was happy with his life and he never wanted Jake to be part of it again. He nearly destroyed his own wife and daughter years ago. He wasn't fit to have them. Grissom had loved Sara since the beginning, but was afraid of her. Afraid she'd see him as too old and only her boss and friend. Although he could have lived with her being his best friend forever, if wasn't for Jake.  
  
Grissom would never once change them. He stopped that bullet from killing both the things he loved in the world and he wasn't going to give up so easily on them, even if it looked like that over the past few days. He wouldn't have left until it was truly Sara's intentions to bring Jake back. Grissom swore with his blood that he would never let Jake near them again and he had kept that promise for over 15 years. He wasn't going to let them down now.  
  
Sara turned slightly in her sleep and laid her head over his heart. Grissom pulled her tighter and placed his other hand over Kate's hand on his knee. He was drifting in and out of sleep with thought. He looked up at the fuzzy screen and watched it briefly. He closed his eyes and tried to forget about the last few days. He was tired from the argument and all the things said.  
  
He was glad, ecstatic that Sara wasn't going to tell Kate. He can understand on some level why she wanted to tell her, but the choice was given to him. She left it up to him and he'd never discussed it. He didn't want to bring Jake back into their lives. It was too painful to think about what he did to Sara. He was sick and dangerous. Grissom couldn't let Jake continue to do those things to Sara. It was killing him to sit by and do nothing.  
  
Grissom placed a light kiss in Sara's hair and whispered. "I love you."  
  
Sara moaned and lifted her head to rest on his shoulder. "Love you too." She murmured and kissed his neck.  
  
Grissom smiled and turned his head. His nose brushing through her hair. Taking a deep breathe, he sighed contentedly. The first feeling of real happiness in days. 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Sara woke at 4 in the morning to birds chipping. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the TV still on. She reached for the remote and turned it off. Turning her head, she noticed Grissom was still sleeping. She looked down at Kate and smiled. Pulling Grissom's arm from her hip, Sara crouched on the floor and whispered into Kate's ear.  
  
"Up you get Kate. Go to bed." Sara brushed Kate's hair back and kissed her head.  
  
"Ok mum." She sighed and pulled herself up.  
  
Sara watched as Kate wondered sleepily down the hallway and into her room. She was so tired, she didn't shut her door. Sara smiled. She turned her attention to the man still fast asleep. The past few days must have been horrible for him, it must have put so much stress on his system that he's sleeping upright.  
  
Sliding back onto the couch, Sara leaned forward and pressed her lips to his neck. Grissom's head turned slightly, but he didn't wake. She smiled and repeated her actions up his neck to his cheek. "Gil?" She murmured. "You want to go to bed?" She asked on a whisper.  
  
Grissom dreamily shook his head. She loved it when he was like this. You could ask him a question and he sometimes answers it. It was better than a truth serum. "Do you love me?" She asked, a wide smile spreading across her face.  
  
He turned his head towards her as he took a deep breath through his nose. "Yes." He murmured quietly.  
  
Sara kissed his lips softly. "Gil," She held her giggle that threatened to erupt. "I trod on a bug."  
  
Grissom's eyes slowly opened. "Liar." He smiled.  
  
She kissed his lips again and nodded. "True, you want to go to bed?" She asked her original question.  
  
He shook his head and pulled her lightly with him as he moved to lie down on the couch. Sara grinned and covered his arms as they wrapped around her waist and held her to his body. "I want to hold you here." He whispered and kissed her neck.  
  
"What do you want to do tomorrow?" She sighed and snuggled further into his warmth.  
  
Grissom breathed out slowly and smiled against her hair. "Don't know. It's a weekend."  
  
Sara's shoulders shook with silent laughter. "I know that silly. Do you want to go somewhere?"  
  
"No." He answered. "I want to stay with my girls the whole weekend and take them to see Catherine."  
  
Sara turned her head and smiled. "Atlanta. We can actually go to Atlanta for a weekend?" She was liking this idea.  
  
Grissom smiled and nodded. He leaned in slightly and kissed her lips. "Yes. Kate hasn't seen Cath in a year. I think it would be good for us to get away for a day or two." Sara hummed against his lips as he moved to let her turn in his arms.  
  
Sara's hand pushed under his shirt and up his back. Grissom sighed and broke the kiss. He looked into her eyes and waited. She nodded and smiled. "I think that's a great idea." She drew him back into the kiss and pulled his chest down to cover hers.  
  
She could feel his heart beating rapidly with her own as she ran her hands under his shirt and into the back of his pants. Grissom moaned into her mouth as she pulled him tighter to her. Sara broke the kiss at the sound of a door closing lightly and laughter. She turned her head and looked towards the hallway. "I think we disturbed the Munchkin." She giggled.  
  
Grissom chuckled and settled against her. "She thought it was funny. Would you be laughing if you heard your mother and father making out on the couch?"  
  
They both looked each other in the eyes and nodded. "Probably." They laughed. 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Grissom knocked on the door and waited. He looked at Sara and held out his hand. Kate ducked under their hands and wrapped her arms around both. Catherine opened the door and let them in.  
  
"God you've grown Kate." Catherine grinned and hugged her. She looked at the others and smiled. "I've been meaning to ring."  
  
Sara released Grissom's hand and wrapped her arms around Catherine. "We beat you to it. How have you been?"  
  
Catherine shrugged. "Never better. It's a shame Lindsey's at college this month or she'd be happy to see you all too."  
  
They all sat down and caught up on what's been going on with the lab and the old team. What they've been up too and where they are. Catherine only keeps in contact with Nick now and then and the occasional letter from Warrick. Everyone had gone there separate ways, but they all sent Christmas cards and rang when they had the chance. Grissom and Sara were probably the only ones they all kept in contact with, so they sent messages through them.  
  
"Warrick's going to be by here in two months. He's passing through. Didn't tell us why." Grissom past along. "You heard from Nicky?"  
  
Catherine looked down at her coffee and nodded. She looked up and saw Kate sitting and playing with the dog. "How's your kitten Kate?"  
  
Kate grinned. "Still in one piece I promise. She's staying with Nick."  
  
Catherine nodded. "You want to feed Jacob for me? He hasn't been fed yet." Kate got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
Grissom sighed and looked at Catherine. "Nick told you about what's been happening hasn't he?"  
  
Sara looked at Grissom. "How does Nick know?"  
  
Grissom looked down at their linked hands and squeezed them. "I talked to him. Stopped me blowing up at home. Sorry." He apologised.  
  
Sara leaned against him and nodded. "It's ok. Suppose Nick's the other option to talk too."  
  
Catherine smiled at them. "You sorted things out? Nothing's changed?"  
  
They looked at Kate as she moved around the kitchen. "Everything's back the way it should be."  
  
Catherine smiled and raised her mug to her mouth. "How it should be." She corrected them. "You want to go out for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Can we go to that Chinese place?" Kate asked, sitting down by Grissom. She turned her head to him and smiled. "Please dad?"  
  
He looked at Catherine. "If you want to Cath."  
  
"I think it would be nice to eat out on a nice night like this one. Are you staying here?" Catherine asked.  
  
Grissom smiled. "We can go to a motel."  
  
Catherine chuckled. "No, you can't. You're staying here and that's final. I'll sort the rooms out. This house is just too big without Lindsey and Jessica."  
  
"Where is Jessica?" Sara asked, following her upstairs.  
  
"She's with her brother tonight. He has a girlfriend problem and needed to talk to a woman. Jessica happily offered, of course." Catherine laughed and opened the airing cupboard.  
  
Sara took some sheets and went into one of the spare bedrooms. "Has Brass not been in contact with you Cath? He said he stopped by last month."  
  
Catherine looked over her shoulder at her and sighed. "He said he was coming next week, but he didn't tell me where he was going."  
  
Sara nodded. "I take it Warrick's still jealous?"  
  
"Make that Jim Brass, jealous of Warrick. I honestly don't get what's going on in those men's brains." Catherine shook her head and started putting clean sheets on the beds.  
  
Sara helped. "I thought you and Jim had sorted your differences out."  
  
Catherine smiled. "So did I, but I never understood why he always assumed that Warrick and I had something going. We were best friends, not lovers."  
  
Sara laughed. "Men!" She picked up a pillow and pulled on a pillowcase. 


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Nick unlocked the door and pushed it open. He set the cat box on the floor and unhooked the flap. The restless cat that was inside, shot out like a dart and straight for the hallway and into Kate's room. Nick chuckled and shook his head. "Happy to be home I see Darwin."  
  
Turning the coffee pot on, Nick started to clean the place up a bit. Grissom, Sara and Kate were going to be back tonight and he said he'd check the house. He opened the patio doors and let some air into the room. He then checked the messages. A few, but Grissom could get those. He looked through the odd mail on the side, but it was all junk. Sara said to throw them, so he did.  
  
Grabbing the coffee mug, he sat on the couch and turned the TV on. He relaxed for an hour while he watched an ornithology documentary. Darwin was wondering around the house. "She's not here Darwin." He smiled as Darwin's ears pricked up at the sound of his voice. "Sorry bud, maybe later." Nick got up and filled his bowl with biscuits and got some fresh water.  
  
Walking outside to the back garden. Nick smiled at the tree that was growing tall. It's funny how things grow so fast. He can remember when Sara and Grissom would sit under the tree with Kate when she was a baby and just looked up at the leaves and watch as the wind blew the leaves off the branches and they would float to the floor. Kate loved that game.  
  
Although he'd been present the whole time Grissom and Sara brought Kate up, he still remembered what happened to them and even now he envy's what they have. A love that's unconditional. They don't ask for anything in return and they are there for each other. Whether they tell Kate the truth or not. It's not going to change the strong bond between them.  
  
It might waver in the beginning and that's what he thinks Grissom's worried about. If Kate ever knew about Jake, she could be hurt more that her own father tried to kill her and her mother. Over the years, Grissom's love for Kate never changed, it grew with each day and he'd never hurt her. He'd never let Jake near her or Sara and he made sure of that.  
  
Nick knew about the conditions to the papers drawn up against Jake. He knew that no matter what, Jake wasn't getting into this city. Even if Grissom and Sara moved, the court orders would still apply.  
  
Sitting on the bench, Nick looked out at the desert. He could see the mountains and the light disappearing behind them. He'd always wondered why they chose this place. It was far from the lab, but it still took only to 20 minutes to get there. It was a nice drive too. Few busy roads and few houses.  
  
Thinking back when he met Piper. She was talking to friends in the diner one night. He'd been picked out to get drinks and sandwiches for the gang. When she turned to him, she accidentally split milkshake over her jacket. That's the start of a 2 year serious relationship. They moved in together a year after they met and from then have spent ever moment with each other.  
  
Piper worked at the diner and went to school. She's learning Spanish and Maths. Nick would meet her at the university and they would go out. It was more of a date based relationship at first. Many dates and many flowers and chocolates. Nick was so nervous, that he wanted to take things slow. He knew Piper was the one and didn't want to push her.  
  
What they didn't tell anyone was that Nick proposed the other night and was going to invite Grissom and Sara around for a celebration with the others at the lab, but when he found out they were going away, he thought it was best for them all to have a relaxing weekend. He told them and said he'd celebrate with him when they got back.  
  
Turning out of his thoughts, Nick looked at the front door. He was sure he heard something and as he waited, the noise came again. It was someone knocking at the door. He walked into the living room and shut the patio doors. As he walked towards the door, he turned the TV off and placed his mug on the kitchen counter.  
  
Unlocking the door, he opened it to reveal a parcel deliveryman. Nick smiled in greeting and took the package from him. "Just sign here please." The man pointed to a line on his form.  
  
Nick took the clipboard and pen. He signed it as he held the package under his arm. "Thank you." He said politely.  
  
"No problem sir." The deliveryman walked away, back to his truck.  
  
Nick closed the door and looked at the parcel. He narrowed his eyes and guessed it was something to do with work. He'd not seen a court's stamp on a package unless it was work related, so. he placed it on the desk in Grissom's office and left it.  
  
He needed to clean the house up a bit more before Grissom and the others got home from Atlanta. He watched Darwin dart back and forth from Kate's room and his biscuits for an hour and had to laugh at the energy of the little cat. 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Darwin ran through the house, over the couch, across Nick's lap and skidded to a stop by the front door. Nick watched in amazement as the door opened and Kate instantly scooped him up and hugged him. "God, your weird." He muttered quietly to the cat.  
  
Kate moved towards Nick and hugged him, with Darwin between them. Nick kissed Kate's forehead and smiled at Darwin. "I didn't know you could teach a cat tricks. He's strange." Nick pointed to the cat and stroked back his ears.  
  
"He's not strange uncle Nicky. He's talented." Kate grinned and walked off towards her room.  
  
Grissom pushed the door open and placed two travel bags inside the door. "Hey Nicky."  
  
"Griss, you have a relaxing weekend?" Nick picked up a bag and pushed it further into the room as Grissom placed one last case down.  
  
Sara smiled at Nick and hugged him. "We had a great time. Catherine says for you to go over and stay for a while. Lindsey's home from college soon. She'd like to see you." She picked up a bag and walked towards the bedroom.  
  
Grissom placed one bag by Kate's door. "Munchkin, sort out your washing tonight. Then bed. School in the morning."  
  
Nick looked at Grissom as he disappeared into the bedroom briefly. He walked back out and stopped in front of Nick. "Work been ok? No bad cases?"  
  
"Nope. Robin wondered where you were, but she was happy you were getting some rest. You've both been working too hard lately." Nick said softly and Sara walked up behind Grissom and lightly placed her hands on his hips and rest her chin on his shoulder. "I'm glad you sorted things out. I gotta go. Don't forget that drink. Oh and there's a parcel from the courts on your desk Griss. It's for Sara, but I didn't know where to put it." He shrugged and made his way towards the door.  
  
"Thanks Nicky, congratulations and tell Piper that we'll see her soon." Sara followed him to the door and walked him out.  
  
Grissom looked out the door and watched as Sara kissed Nick's cheek and hugged him. Nick laughed at something she said and climbed into his car. Turning, Grissom walked towards Kate's room and knocked lightly. "Munchkin?"  
  
"Yeah dad?"  
  
He opened the door a little and leaned against the frame. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled as Kate played with Darwin on her bed. She was dangling a feather on a piece of string in front of his face and teasing him with it. "You sorted your washing out yet?"  
  
Kate looked up and gave him pleading eyes. "Please daddy, can't I do it in the morning?"  
  
Grissom smiled and shook his head. "You'll be late for school. It's best to do these things now. Go on. Darwin's not going anywhere." Kate pouted and pulled herself up off her bed and mock stomped passed him. Grissom pulled her against him sideways and kissed her hair. "Night munchkin." He whispered and released her.  
  
"Night dad." She smiled and grabbed her bag.  
  
Grissom opened his office door and flicked the light on. Walking over to his spider cage, he feed his bugs and made sure that they weren't all dead. Sitting in his chair, he picked up the parcel and read over the address and other markings. Must be work, he concluded.  
  
"Sara!" He called softly.  
  
"Just checking the machine." She called back. After deleting the messages, she walked through the office door and smiled as she walked towards him. "You called."  
  
He chuckled and handed her the parcel. "I believe this is yours. I didn't know you requested court details on a case." He looked down at his desk and pulled his planner towards him.  
  
Sara sat on the desk beside him and pulled at the seal. "I didn't. Must be something else." She pushed the corners together and tipped the contents onto the desk. Grissom looked up at the files that fell from the larger envelope. Sara pushed through the papers and files. She picked one up and stared at it. "Gil?" He looked at the file and took it from her.  
  
Custody Papers? 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Grissom squeezed Sara's hand tightly as he waited for an answer. He had picked up the phone immediately after seeing those words. Sara was leaning against his chest as he stood in front of her. She was still sitting on the edge of the desk. He kissed her hair and turned away slightly when someone picked up.  
  
A groggy and grumpy voice answered. Grissom explained what was happening to his lawyer and apologised for calling so late. Sara got up and closed the office door. She returned to the desk as Grissom sat down. He reached for her knee and absently rubbed it. Sara covered his nervous habit and stilled his fingers.  
  
After half an hour on the phone, Grissom thanked his lawyer and hung up. Sara watched him closely as he scratched his neck and rubbed his forehead. "So?" She pressed, tugging slightly on his hand. Grissom nodded. She groaned and stood up. She started to pace. "They can't do this." She pointed at Grissom, but he knew who she was referring to.  
  
"They are doing it." He sighed.  
  
Sara stopped and looked at him. "How?"  
  
Grissom pulled on his glasses and looked through the file again. "It's all legalised. Jeff is looking into it as we speak, but he can't do anything more than ring a friend, until tomorrow morning."  
  
"We decided. We just went through this. I just put you through hell and I'm doing it again." Tears started to pool down her cheeks as she spoke.  
  
Getting to his feet quickly, he dropped his glasses on the desk and walked towards her. Brushing the tears away with his thumbs, he held her tightly. "You're not doing anything Sara. He's doing this. It's not your fault. It was Jake who put you through this, not you." He soothed, running his hands softly up and down her back.  
  
Sara hiccuped and scrunched her hands into his shirt. "Gil, you're ignoring the facts-"  
  
He sighed and pulled back slightly. "I can live with being shot. It's nothing compared to what he did to you. I know what happened. I know we decided. We got through it together. We'll get through it again."  
  
"But, Kate?" She breathed and closed her eyes as she leaned into him.  
  
Grissom lowered his head to hers and kissed her hair. He breathed in slowly, savouring the smell of her shampoo. "We try and keep it from her. Just for a while."  
  
Sara nodded against his chest. "She might find out."  
  
"Jake's getting his brother to get custody. Kate's not going anywhere. They lost any connection with Kate and you when Jake first hit you. The courts wouldn't even think about giving them Kate. Jake's dangerous. Jeff knows that and he's not going to let them take Kate. They can't. They have no case." He explained, moving them to the couch and sitting down. Sara pulled her legs under her and curled up against his side. Grissom wrapped both arms around her and held her.  
  
"If she found out. She's not going to hate you." She whispered.  
  
Grissom closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. "I hope you're right."  
  
Sara looked up at him and kissed his lips lightly. "She's your daughter Gil. You know her. She's not going to hate you. She loves you, because. to her, you are her real father. No question."  
  
"She doesn't know the truth Sara. That's what I'm trying to tell you. We don't know what she will do if she found out. She might hate us both." He ran his fingers down the side of her face and leaned his head against hers. "We might loose her altogether, whether this lame excuse for a court case never existed." 


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Jeff Taylor closed his cell and turned to the others in the room. It was a good thing Kate had school today, otherwise this would have been awkward. Jeff smiled reassuringly at them and nodded. "No case. No court. The custody wasn't going anywhere from the beginning. He had no chance."  
  
Sara turned to Grissom and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Nothing to worry about anymore." He said quietly.  
  
Jeff grinned. "That's right. No more contact allowed. His lawyer should have told him that in the first place. His contact privileges died a long time ago. He's never to step into Vegas, contact either one of you or claim anything from you, ever. He's completely out of your lives."  
  
Grissom held out his hand and Jeff shook it. "Thank you Jeff. We all thank you. You've helped so much through the years. I'm glad you're here to look out for us."  
  
Sara stepped away from Grissom and pulled Jeff into a hug. "Bring Susan around for dinner soon. It's been awhile." She asked into his ear and kissed his cheek.  
  
"We'd like that. I'd better get going and see it Susan wants me to pick her up." Jeff grinned and walked towards the door.  
  
"She still at that pottery class?" Grissom asked surprised.  
  
Jeff sighed and chuckled. "I had to by a new shed. She'd taken over my potting shed. I couldn't believe it. I come home one day and it's been emptied and her pottery now fills it." He shook his head and closed the door after him.  
  
Grissom smirked and dropped back onto the couch with a huge sigh of relief. "God I feel good."  
  
Sara smiled and walked over to him. He looked up as she stopped in front of him. He smiled and pulled her down to him. She straddled his thighs as her hands came up to wrapped around his neck. "How good Dr. Grissom?"  
  
"This good." He whispered as he pulled her towards him and captured her lips with his. Pouring all the love he felt for her in one kiss, which was some kiss. Sara moaned and pushed her body tighter against his. Grissom's arms pulled her closer, like there was anymore room between them.  
  
Breaking the kiss for air, Sara gasped. "Wow!"  
  
Grissom chuckled and leaned his head back. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Sara leaned forward and laid her head on his shoulder. "I was wondering." He breathed, turning his head slightly and looking at her tired face.  
  
Sara's eyes were closed as she asked him. "Wondering what honey?"  
  
He smiled. "Do you think Kate's school would let her have Thursday off?"  
  
Sara's eyes fluttered open as she shifted her head. "I'm not sure, why?"  
  
Grissom pushed himself forward. He wrapped his arms tighter around her body as he pushed himself off the couch. Sara squeaked and held onto him. "I was thinking that maybe. Kate could come in for a whole shift. Thursday's usually the quietest night. She can sleep in the day and come with us when we leave." As he suggested this, he walked into the bedroom and laid her on the bed.  
  
Shrugging, she smiled. "Don't see why not. We'll have to ask if she wants too." Grissom grinned and leaned down to kiss her. "What's the time?" She murmured.  
  
"Plenty of time." He whispered, pulling his shirt over his head as Sara pulled at hers. 


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Kate tried to sleep the whole day, but she was too excited. She hadn't been there in a while and couldn't wait to see Robin and Garrett. She'd been in reception , but not into the labs themselves. Sitting in the car as they drove towards the lab, she was starting to become irritating with excitement, until Grissom pointed out that she could work with Phillip in DNA if she was quiet. She smiled widely at her father and looked out the window the rest of the way.  
  
Grissom pulled up to the lab and parked. Walking up to the front door, he turned to look at Kate. She was hanging on her mothers arm. Grissom chuckled and pulled the door open. Signing in and getting a visitors pass, Kate looked up to see Robin rushing towards her. "Hey girl." She laughed and hugged Kate close. "Where have you been? I hear your teacher gave you the day off to spend the night with us."  
  
Kate nodded. "Dad and mum said that I could. Can I hang with Robin? Please."  
  
Sara shrugged at Robin and looked over at Grissom. He was leaning against the reception desk, watching them. He nodded. "You ok with strict lab work Robin? Nothing too." He smirked. "Gory."  
  
Robin chuckled and pulled on Kate's arm to get her moving. "We'll see you later."  
  
Sara signed in and followed Grissom towards the lockers. She pushed through the door and saw Garrett tying up his shoes. "Hey." Sara smiled and walked towards her locker.  
  
Garrett looked up. "Hi Sara, Grissom. Anything on tonight?"  
  
Grissom pulled his jacket off and hung it up. "Not sure yet. Kate's here. She's with Robin for the night."  
  
Garrett jumped to his feet. "Cool! Catch you in a few."  
  
Sara turned from her locker and grinned. "She's very popular."  
  
"Ah well, she's a people person. Goes with the territory I suppose." He shrugged and opened the door. "Coming?"  
  
"Yep." She answered, clipping her gun to her belt and pushing out her shirt. "All set." He grinned and slipped his arm around her waist as kissed her softly. Sara smiled and rubbed his chest lightly. "What was that for?"  
  
He chuckled and covered her hand on his chest. "I love you." He shrugged and slowly pulled away from her, his hand the last to let go. "I'll see you in a few minutes." He called over his shoulder as he walked towards his office.  
  
Sara blushed and turned to walk towards the break room. She noticed a bunch of flowers on the table and walked by them towards the coffee pot. She poured herself a coffee as she looked behind her and glanced over the flowers. Filling her cup, she stepped up to the table and carefully prodded the leaves. They were red roses and smelt wonderful. She leaned over the table for a card and saw her name on it. Curiosity got the better of her and it did have her name on it. Pulling the small card from the envelope, she read it.  
  
'Rose are red Violets are blue 15 years and I still love you'  
  
The card fell in slow motion to the table as she gasped and stepped back. She hit the wall and stared at the card. Grissom strolled in with a smile, but it left quickly when he saw her face. "Sara? What's wrong?" He followed her eyes and looked at the table. He moved to stand over them and pulled on his glasses to read the note. His head snapped up quickly. He walked towards her and placed the assignments on the unit beside her.  
  
He reached out and grasped her hand. Sara seemed to snap out of her trance and wrapped her arms around him. "They're from him." She whispered.  
  
Grissom held her as he looked towards the door and saw Robin and Kate walking down the corridor. "Kate's coming. You ok? I'll sort these and be back in a minute." He touched her face and brushed back her hair. She nodded and took a shallow breath. "Good. I'll be back." He promised. 


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
Throughout the evening, Kate and Robin were conducting experiments to see what substance would blow up under a certain temperature. Nothing too big, but it kept Kate occupied while Grissom ran tests of his own. He sat in DNA and ran the card through CODIS. As he was waiting for the machine, he checked AFIS. No DNA came back, but a single fingerprint was present.  
  
Sitting in his office later that night, Grissom was on the phone to Sam Grant. The department detective. The person belonging to that fingerprint was not suppose to contact them in any way, shape or form and that court order had been broken. Grissom leaned hard into his hand. "What do you mean you can only fine him?" Getting some kind of explanation, Grissom sighed and hung up.  
  
"What did he say?" Came Sara's voice from the doorway.  
  
Looking up, he shook his head. "They have fined him and sent him on his way." The sarcasm was easily heard in his voice.  
  
Sara nodded and looked down at the floor. "He didn't deliver them?"  
  
Grissom shook his head. "Apparently it was a deliveryman. He was paid to drive all the way here and no I don't know where. Sorry." He sighed and dropped his head.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about. He obviously knows where we are. I just hope he's not got it into his head to send more." She turned and started walking down the corridor.  
  
Getting to his feet, Grissom followed her. As he fell in line with her step, his hand brushed hers. Sara smiled and wrapped her hand around his, leaning slightly against his arm. He returned the smile and led her towards the exit. A crime scene was still out there to be processed.  
  
Sara buckled up and reached across to find Grissom's hand. "Griss?"  
  
He looked up and chuckled. She had that look in her eyes. He leaned towards her and whispered against her lips. "Yes my love?"  
  
She hummed and smiled. "I love you, you know?"  
  
Reaching up, he ran his fingers down her jaw and deepened the kiss. Sara moaned into his mouth and sighed as he pulled away. Looking into her eyes, he said seriously. "I know." His smile reached his eyes as he suddenly went embarrassed.  
  
She nudged his hand on her thigh. "What?" She grinned.  
  
He shook his head and shyly ducked it. "I was just thinking about this morning and how much I love you."  
  
Sara smiled and linked his hand with hers. "And?" She sensed there was something else.  
  
He shrugged. "And," He leaned forward to her ear. His tongue peaked out as he traced the shell. She shuddered and sighed. Her eyes closing at the delicious torture he was invoking on her body.  
  
"We're at work." She moaned.  
  
He grunted a reply and pulled her lobe into his mouth. Kissing the soft piece of sensitive flesh behind her ear, he murmured. "And I can't wait to get you home." Teasing her skin with his tongue, teeth and lips, he found her mouth and kissed her strongly. The desire built up between them, making the tension thick. He smiled smugly and pulled away to start the car.  
  
Sara dropped her head back against the headrest and groaned. "You, are an asshole. I ever tell you that?" She turned her head and looked at him.  
  
Grissom smiled and nodded. "Occasionally." As they drove from the lab car park, a black van followed them. 


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
Detective Sam Grant stood with his hands dug into his pockets. His eyes were fixed on the night sky as the hustle and bustle of the crime scene started to build with more activity. He sighed with frustration and turned his head to the blue Tahoe as it pulled up.  
  
"What have we got?" Grissom asked as he approached the crime scene tape.  
  
Sam looked at the body on the ground. "A bit of a mystery. No wallet, id, clothes or any sign of a vehicle in close proximity."  
  
As the young detective gave a run down of the findings so far, Grissom lifted the tape for Sara to walk under before following her. Sam pointed to the detectives that were first on the scene and explained that they were driving down the back road and came across a pack of wolves hoarding around something. It got their attention and scared them off when they saw a human hand.  
  
Sara nodded in agreement to the findings and looked up at Grissom. "The bite marks and scratches coexist with wolves."  
  
Grissom moved around the body from a distance as he looked down at the ground. He sighed and directed his next words to the detective. "I want everyone that was near this body to stay." He looked up. "I want shoe prints, finger prints and statements from each person."  
  
"That's nearly 4 officers and 2 paramedics." Sam exclaimed in disbelief that he was going to be talking for hours to get everything Grissom wanted.  
  
Sara stood from her crouched position and took the camera from Grissom as he held it out to her. "You better get started." Sam huffed in protest and turned to corral everyone together. Grissom crouched down a few feet away and waited for Sara to finish photographing the surrounding areas and processing what seemed like little evidence that was on the ground.  
  
The coroner's van pulled up and two young men walked up to the tape. Grissom looked up and shook his head as he pointed at their feet. "We're not ready yet, so stay there and you can take him in ten minutes." He ordered.  
  
"I got a second transfer and skin under his finger nails, Gil." Sara informed him as she continued to scrape under the victim's nails.  
  
"Should give us a starting point. That could be the killer or the assailant." He said as he set out case identifiers and time cards. "You think Kate will want to be a CSI, Sara?" He asked suddenly.  
  
Sara closed the flap over the small brown envelope she held and placed it into her pocket. "Maybe." She smiled at him as he looked up with a small grin. "She might be a teacher though." She added lightly as she pulled the digital camera from her case and took some location shots from the body.  
  
"When she goes to college, you think she'll be obsessed with physics as you were and still are?" He asked with a teasing smile.  
  
"I hope so." Sara laughed quietly. She stood up and looked over the body one last time. "You want to familiarise yourself before they take him?"  
  
Grissom nodded and stood. He looked around him first before approaching the body and inspecting it closely. After the coroner's left, Sara continued to process the area beneath the body. She photographed and collected a few fibre's and hairs that were mingled with the soil. Grissom leaned over to his case and pulled out a small container. Sara was crouched beside him as he scooped up some soil and twisted the lid back on.  
  
"Let's go. Nothing left." He announced as they both stood.  
  
Sam walked over to them with a hand full of card and a hand full of statement sheets. "I got names, details, footprints and fingerprints. Statements are in there too." He pushed the card pile into the large brown envelope Sara held open while Grissom took the statements and placed them in an envelope of it's own. "I'll meet you at the station in two hours."  
  
"Hopefully we'll have something for you Sam." Sara smiled kindly as the detective nodded and turned away. 


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
Robin looked up from her magazine and nudged Kate playfully as Garrett walked into the break room with a huge vase of flowers and a box of chocolates. Kate snickered at him as Robin cleared her throat gently and asked. "Are those for me Garrett? You shouldn't have." Kate giggled and pulled her magazine towards her as Garrett placed the items on the table.  
  
"Actually." He grinned and made sure that the vase wasn't going to fall. "These ain't from me. I just picked them up from reception." He turned towards Kate and smiled. "There for Kate."  
  
"ME!" Kate squeaked and stared bug-eyed at the flowers and chocolates. "Who they from?" She asked as she leaned forward to touch the leaves.  
  
Robin stood and pulled out a card. "Want me to read it?" She asked and grinned when Kate nodded. "Ok."  
  
'Accept my gifts with love. See you soon Tell your mum and Grissom I said hello'  
  
Robin and Garret exchanged confused glances before looking at Kate. She looked bewildered and very confused. "No name?" She asked softly. Robin shook her head. "Uncle Nicky?" She turned her head towards Garrett, but he was shaking his head and gave a single shrug.  
  
At that moment, Nick strolled in with a clipboard in one hand and an empty cup in the other. "Hey beautiful, having fun?" He asked upon seeing Kate standing by the table. Once he saw the items on the table, his smile faded and the confused looks on the others didn't go unnoticed. "What's up?"  
  
"Someone sent me flowers Uncle Nick." Kate said weakly. "No name. You think Aunt Catherine sent them?"  
  
Nick moved to stand in front of the flowers and picked up the card. "Catherine would sign it sweetheart. Maybe you have a secret admirer." He teased lightly, but his chest was tight as he looked over the card again. He looked up at Robin pointed to Kate with his eyes and then the door.  
  
She nodded and wrapped her arms around Kate's shoulders. "Come on kiddo, let's finish that experiment with Phillip."  
  
"Sure. Hey Garrett." Kate turned her head as she was pushed through the door. "Coming with us?"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute sweetie." He smiled and watched as she and Robin left the break room and disappeared down the hall.  
  
"Can you do me a favour Garrett?" Nick asked as he placed the card on the table and picked up his clipboard. Garrett nodded. "Put some gloves on and take these to Grissom's office. Don't let Kate see you."  
  
"Is something wrong Nick?"  
  
Narrowing his eyebrows in thought, he sighed. "I'm not certain yet. I'm gonna call Griss and find out." He looked up and Garrett bobbed his head a few times before heading towards the unit and opening a draw to retrieve some gloves. Meanwhile, Nick turned and headed for the front. He placed his filled in prelim report on his desk as he walked by his office and made a beeline past the receptionist to get info on the flowers and chocolates.  
  
Once he was outside, he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Grissom's number. After five rings, Grissom picked up. "Grissom?"  
  
"Yeah. What's up Nick?"  
  
He scratched his neck and looked around the car park. "Are you heading back?"  
  
"Yeah. You ring me to chat Nicky?"  
  
Nick sighed and shook his head. "No. I was just informing you that Kate just received a large vase full of flowers and chocolates with a weird card. She's got no idea who it's from." 


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
Grissom's eyes shot to Sara as Nick spoke. She felt his eyes and the sudden atmosphere change. She turned her head and looked at him as he spoke to Nick. "Don't let her anywhere near them Nick. Have Robin take her home or to yours. No. No Nick. I don't want anyone but you, Sara or me near them. Good. Thanks. No, I'll tell her."  
  
Sara watched him snap his phone shut and stuff it into his pocket. "Something wrong?" He nodded and turned the next corner. She looked out the window and instantly felt something 'was' wrong. "Is it Kate? Why are we going to PD? Gil?"  
  
"He's not getting a reaction from us Sara, so he's going after Kate." Was all he said as they pulled up to the police station.  
  
"What happened?" She pressed and grasped his arm before he reached for the door release.  
  
He leaned back against his seat and turned his head towards her. "A vase of flowers and a box of chocolates just arrived for Kate. There was no name on the card, but Nick said it was strange enough to warrant concern."  
  
Sara nodded stiffly and pulled her hand away to follow him. "We've already been through this once today." She sighed and leaned against his side as he put his arm around her.  
  
"I know Sara, but he's breaking court orders."  
  
"What can we do? They only fine him." She was starting to panic at the sudden thoughts. "I don't like this Gil." She stopped walking and looked into Grissom's eyes as he turned to face her. "I was willing to tell Kate the true, thinking Jake would have changed." Tears started to form as she sniffled. "I should never have put you through that Gil. I'm so sorry."  
  
Grissom closed his eyes as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "It's ok. It's not your fault this is happening Sara. if anything, it's my fault."  
  
She slowly stopped crying as she heard his voice and the pain that he displayed. "It's not!" She told him sternly as she pulled back to cup his face gently. "Don't blame this on yourself. It's in the past Gil. None of this is your fault. I married Jake and that's it. Everything. please don't blame yourself." She begged him.  
  
He stared into her watery brown eyes and nodded slowly. "I love you Sara, I will always love you, but this is the beginning. He want's something. If it's not you, it's Kate and the only way to do that is through me. I'm the one who broke his family up, not you. He still believes you love him." Sara opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head. "And maybe on some level you still do, but the point is. he's not going to let a court order and fines stop him."  
  
Sara closed her eyes and leaned against him, her head turning to rest on his shoulder. "I love you too."  
  
"I won't let him hurt you Sara, not if I can help it. He's never taking you or my daughter away from me, not without a fight." He swore as his arms tightened around her and his heart pounded against his chest. The image of Sara holding baby Kate close to her chest and Jake pointing a gun at them, flashed before his eyes. He winced at the sound of the gunshot and flinched.  
  
Sara felt it and gently rubbed his back. She knew he was afraid, afraid to be confronted with that same feeling of loosing someone you loved. She would remember for the rest of her life that he saved her and Kate. She knew he would do everything he can, but she didn't want to feel the same fear he felt, loosing him instead.  
  
"We should talk to Jeff and contact some friends to find out what's going on and what we can do." Grissom said sadly as he pulled away, letting the sudden fear slip from his mind for a time.  
  
Across the street, a black van pulled away from the curb and into the busy early morning traffic.  
  
A/N: Ah, black van? What would that be, I wonder? Most of the dialogue is done and the story starts hitting the (hopefully) exciting bit. 


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
Kate looked up at the early morning sky as she walked up to the house. She smiled as a plane flew overhead. Nick wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders. "You sure you wanna be home Kate? Your Dad told me to take you to mine or Robins'"  
  
She grinned and shrugged his arm off playfully. "I'm a big girl Uncle Nick. You're staying with me and you said Piper's gonna stop by too, so." She giggled as he shook his head.  
  
"Fine. I'll ring your dad and tell him." Nick told her as they entered the house.  
  
Kate stopped just inside the door and looked around. "Darwin!" She called, but he didn't come.  
  
"He's probably outside sweetie. You go get changed and I'll make us some hot chocolate." Nick suggested and watched as Kate nodded and walked towards her room.  
  
After a while, Nick turned around with two cups and packet of biscuits. "Kate!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Don't let your drink get cold." He smiled when she popped her head out the door. "Come on." He motioned towards the couch.  
  
She sighed and dropped down on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. "Thank you." She smiled and leaned against him. "When's Piper getting here?" She asked as he turned the TV on.  
  
Nick checked his watch. "Shouldn't be long, why?" He turned his head and looked at her.  
  
"No reason. I haven't seen her since we went to see Auntie Catherine." She drank her chocolate and watched the movie that was on.  
  
While they watched the action movie, the phone rang. Nick reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Can I speak to Sara please?"  
  
Nick took a bite from his biscuit. "She's not here. Can I." He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. "That's odd."  
  
"Huh?" Kate murmured as she ate another biscuit, clearly consumed by the movie.  
  
Nick looked at the girl and smiled slightly. "Nothing." She leaned her head on his shoulder as he replaced the phone. If it's important, they'll ring her cell or at work, possibly at home later.  
  
A knock on the door revealed Piper in jeans and jumper. She let herself in and walked over to the two on the couch. "You should be in bed missy and you." She pointed at her fiancé. "You should have rung Grissom. He's frantic."  
  
Kate and Nick shared guilty looks before shrinking. Kate elbowed him in the ribs and hissed. "You said you were ringing him."  
  
"I forgot." He hissed back, afraid for his life at the look on Piper's face. "Is he mad?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Piper sighed and shook her head. She sat between them and snuggled closely to Nick. "He's upset to say the least, but I knew you were coming here and told him. He was ok with that, but you know you have to tell him Nick."  
  
"I know. I'll talk to him later. Kate, honey, you better go to bed." He leaned over Piper and kissed Kate's cheek. "Go on."  
  
"Ok." She groaned and plodded off to her room.  
  
Nick wrapped his arm around Piper's shoulder and held her close. "How mad is he?" He asked once Kate's door was closed.  
  
"Big time, mad." She sighed. "That stuff Kate got at the lab." Piper turned her head to look up at him. "Sara rang me when Grissom couldn't find you. She had to practically hold Grissom back. The chocolate box had prints on them and came back as you know whose and the card wasn't any different. You can just imagine how angry he was when you did a runner."  
  
"He told me to take her to ours, but she wanted to come home." Nick protested.  
  
"You tell him that and I'll be standing at the alter by myself on our wedding day." She advised him. 


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
She shook her head again to shift the thoughts from her head. She really didn't want to go through this again. She nearly lost Grissom and Kate the first time, but she knew for sure that she didn't want to do it again. She knew what Jake wanted, but didn't want to think too much about it.  
  
Grissom had tried to find Nick at the lab, but remembered that he had done as he suggested. He rang Piper, but discovered that Nick took Kate home. That made things worse. After finding out that the prints were Jake's, he started to fear for Kate. Jake was going after her, trying to buy her. He hoped he could keep Kate from the truth so he didn't see the look in her eyes if something bad happens.  
  
"You ok?" Sara asked gently. She's noticed his faraway look and knew exactly what he was thinking.  
  
He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what to do." He confessed.  
  
Sara moved from her seat on the couch and wrapped her arms around him. He was sitting at his desk, trying to work his way through the information that the courts had supplied him and the evidence of Jake's breech of contact.  
  
"You need to sleep Gil. Let's go to bed." She suggested, hugging him tighter.  
  
He nodded and removed his glasses. "I don't want to have to ground her or lie Sara. I know you don't either, but what. what are we going to tell her?" He asked in exasperation as he was pulled to his feet and led towards their bedroom.  
  
"I honestly have no idea, but we need to rest and talk to Kate later. She's at school and should be home in four hours."  
  
"The school hasn't been informed, damnit." He cursed as he sat on the bed and tugged at the buttons on his shirt. "He's trying and succeeding in hurting us."  
  
Sara quickly pulled her clothes off until she was in her panties and one of his old shirts before walking around the bed to help him undress. She stood between his legs as she started to pull on the buttons of his shirt. Grissom's hands absently glided up and down her long smooth legs as he looked up into her brown eyes.  
  
"He's not hurting us, he's trying to separate us." She said quietly. "It's not going to happen Gil. I won't let it happen." She promised as she pushed his shirt over his shoulders.  
  
Grissom leaned back to lie on the bed, pulling Sara with him until she was straddling his waist. His hands moved up her thighs to rest on her hips. "I love you Sara, so much." He told her as she leaned over him.  
  
"I know honey, I love you too. Let's get some sleep and talk later." She silenced any words he was going to utter with a kiss.  
  
He chuckled lightly as he pulled her closer. "I doubt we'll be sleeping if you carry on."  
  
Sara smiled down at him as she traced his lips with her fingers. "We'll get through this." She told him on a whisper.  
  
Grissom's smile faded at the seriousness of her tone and nodded in agreement before hugging her tightly. It was going to be tough, but as long as they had each other, they would get through this. Jake didn't stand a chance and surely the man wasn't stupid enough to end up in prison again.  
  
That thought stayed with Grissom the entire afternoon. He tried to sleep, but it was fitful. In the end, he left Sara to sleep in peace and sat at his desk. He went over the court papers again and again, but still found nothing that would help. Jake's the one who signed them after his arrest 15 years ago. He agreed to leave them alone and now he wanted to change that, why? What possible reason would he have?  
  
Sara rolled over and stretched out her hand, but when she didn't feel the warm body beside her, her eyes snapped open and she sat up. "Gil!" She shouted.  
  
Grissom's head jerked as he woke up. He had fallen asleep at his desk and hearing Sara's distressed voice, he quickly got to his feet. He noticed Sara's white as a sheet face and the fear in her eyes. "Hey, I right here." He soothed, climbing into bed and pulling her to him. "It's ok." He whispered into her hair as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I. I thought." She started crying silently and buried her face into his chest.  
  
"Sssh, honey, It's ok. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her hair and brushed his cheek against her bowed head. "You have nightmare?" He asked gently. She nodded against him and pulled him tighter. "Everything's ok now." 


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
  
"It's all ready." A male voice informed from his cell phone.  
  
"Good."  
  
"What about-"  
  
"Don't worry. You'll get your money after the fact."  
  
"That's not what we arranged." The voice stressed.  
  
"That's how it gonna be. Be ready."  
  
The phone line went dead, leaving a haunted silence. The man sat in his car in the dead of the busy day traffic. He wore black like any bad man does and looked creepy in his dark sunglasses and a baseball cap covering most of his face. The afternoon sunlight was less harsh that it was only hours before, but sitting in a car for three hours, overlooking the high school, was exhaustingly hot.  
  
Listening the bell ringing the end of the school day, he started the engine and watched as a group of teenagers left the safety of the school grounds and wondered onto the paving that lined the busy road. Pulling onto that road, the man in the black car followed the line of suddenly slow traffic to the lights before turning off in the opposite direction to the group of kids.  
  
It was only a matter of hours before night fell and the party would begin. He still didn't understand why he was doing this, other than for the money. He could do so much with two grand, but his worry was that he didn't trust his boss. He'd known him all his life, but over the years, he'd discovered things that made his stomach turn. He needed to cash and to do that, he needed to do as his brother told him.  
  
Jake was waiting for him and what was about to unfold was nauseating. How could anyone want to do what he was planning? It was suicide and just not right. Gavin drove around for a while. He made sure the car was filled with gas and that the supplies were in the trunk. He needed to get to his place before he started becoming suspicious. Attracting the police would not go down well with Jake and he was trying to do everything he could for his big brother.  
  
He didn't want to go to prison, he'd never been and planned never to, but at the rate Jake was pushing him, he was going to end up with a closed cell for a long time. He still couldn't understand why Jake wanted so much for his ex-wife to suffer. Gavin knew Sara, he thought she was a great person. She was her own person and if Jake hadn't meet her first, then perhaps he might have had a chance, but he wouldn't have hurt her like Jake did.  
  
Family stuck together, but this was beyond the call of duty. Jake was fishing and Gavin knew that more than most. He didn't want to hurt Sara, but he had so much to thank Jake for. He owed his brother and when Jake asked him to do what they were about to do, he couldn't say no. well, at first he did, but Jake was very persuasive.  
  
All Gavin could do now, was wait for his phone call and do as he is instructed, but wasn't sure if he could go through with the plan. His cold feet made Jake angry, but he tried to hide it from him. He didn't want to let his big brother down. Although he didn't want to see anyone hurt, he saw no way out.  
  
Grissom shouldn't have pulled the family apart. He should have left them alone from the beginning and nothing would have happened. Jake, Sara and Kate would be living happily with no interference. But Gavin knew more than what Jake was telling him. It wasn't interference, it was jealously. Sure, he had hit his girlfriend once, but after he had done that, he knew he had done wrong and begged for forgiveness, although he didn't get it, he let her leave and never raised his hand again. He knew that violence wasn't an answer to anything, it made things worse and he knew what Jake did. Sara had tried to get away, but Jake always managed to make her stay. She loved him, no question, but after a while, the bruises got larger and more tender and it was time to move on.  
  
The only question now was, did he really want to see Sara in any more pain from his brother? He'd already stood by and watched, he can't anymore. When Grissom came along, he knew he was the person to get between Jake and the abuse, but it was Sara's choice if she wanted help and in the end, she chose Grissom over Jake. Good for her. 


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
  
Kate unlocked the door and dropped her bag on the floor. She listened for any sound, but only heard crying. Locking the door behind her, she shrugged off her coat and draped it over the couch on her way towards her parent's bedroom. She saw her mother crying in her father's arms as he tried to calm her down.  
  
Knocking lightly on the door, she watched as her mother rubbed at her eyes and sit up. "Mom?"  
  
"It's alright baby. You have a good day at school?" Sara asked, trying to deter her daughter from the horror of her nightmare.  
  
Kate nodded and moved into the room to sit at the foot of the bed. She grasped her father's foot and absently played with his toes. "Bad case?" She asked quietly.  
  
Grissom smiled at his daughter. She's smart and very caring, he always knew she inherited her mother's traits and not Jake's. He held out his hand and motioned for a hug. "C'mere munchkin." She grinned and scooted up the bed to lay against her father's side. Grissom kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Sara leaned against his other side and gently brushed Kate's hair back. "We need to talk to you." She sniffled.  
  
"What is it?" She looked up at her father and watched as he cast worried eyes towards her mother. "Did something bad happen?"  
  
"No." Grissom soothed. "It's very serious, but nothing bad happened." He began to explain as he held Sara and Kate to him. "Kate, there's a bad man trying to get our attention." He didn't know how else to tell her.  
  
Sara could easily see that he didn't even want to be talking about this. She smiled at Kate and gently rubbed her hand. "Try not to worry sweetheart, we're trying to stop him."  
  
"He sent the flowers?" Kate asked, looking at her mother. Sara nodded and squeezed her hand. "Is he going to hurt us?"  
  
Grissom sighed and moved to get up. Kate sat up and let him slide from the bed. "I sorry. I'm going to get something to drink."  
  
Both watched him leave the bedroom. Kate looked at her mother with worried eyes. "He's gonna hurt us, isn't he? That's why Dad's worried?"  
  
Sara hugged Kate close as she listened to Grissom moving around the kitchen. She cupped Kate's face and looked pleadingly into her eyes. "What ever happens, we love you very much, remember that."  
  
"I love you both too." Kate whispered. "Who is this man?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"No one you know. He hurt dad when you were a baby and tried to hurt you and me too. Your dad saved us and he's scared he'll loose us if this 'man' comes after us." Sara tried to tell her daughter what was happening without scaring. She knew her baby was grown up and that she was strong, but Jake might finish what he started. That thought brought tears to her eyes and she pulled Kate into a tight hug so she could see them. "I love you munchkin." She told her quietly.  
  
Kate didn't understand but she sensed that her parents were frightened, worried and telling her about this mad man might actually mean he as going to hurt them. She didn't want to be hurt or see her mum and dad hurt. She loved both with ever inch of her being and the thought that someone was out there, someone she might have seen, is going to hurt them.  
  
He was after mum and herself. He'd sent flowers, chocolates, notes, it must mean something. Why wasn't there a threat to dad? Maybe he has had something from the man and hasn't told her, maybe mum doesn't know. What if they both know and they didn't want to tell her? Is he that dangerous that her dad doesn't want to tell her?  
  
Grissom appeared in the doorway a while ago and had heard the words from Sara. He could tell that she was protecting him and his love for Kate. He didn't want to loose his little girl and he could see Sara struggling not to flee with Kate and hide from Jack for good.  
  
On some level, he couldn't blame her. He had done his best to keep her safe from Jake, but it was so hard when she kept refusing the help. Jake even knew that Sara was torn between them and played her because of it. Jake never liked him from the beginning.  
  
'I use to think you two had a thing, but when she came back to me each time, I knew she didn't feel anything for you, but the last time it was different.'  
  
Grissom had tried so hard. Maybe Jake wanted to play with Sara's life, mess her up until she depended on him completely and if he was honest with himself, she was so close to doing that.  
  
'Teaching my wife a lesson, that's what.'  
  
How can someone think that is right and how can they continue to do that when they had to know it was not working and was only making things infinitely worse?  
  
Feeling the urge to hold his family, he entered the room quietly and sat on the edge of the bed to pull Kate's back to his chest and grasp Sara's hand to pull her closer to sandwich Kate between them in a warm hug. 


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
  
The house was quiet when he stepped into the darkened hall. Maybe they were asleep or out. It was Vegas after all. Gavin stood stock still when a scuffling sound reached his ears. His heart was pounding like a jackhammer against his chest. Looking down at the source, he sighed and breathed out the breath he was holding. "Hey little fella." He whispered soothingly to Darwin.  
  
Darwin purred momentarily before turning and running away. Gavin shrugged his shoulders and continued with why he was in this house to start with. He checked the rooms one by one and was grateful that no one was home. He had seen Grissom leave, but wasn't too sure about Sara and Kate. He lost sight of them earlier in the day after Kate got back from school.  
  
Moving around the bedroom, he stopped and looked at the frame on what looked like Sara's side of the bed. Sitting down on the soft mattress, he picked the photo frame up. He smiled and at the happy faces and obvious laughter. Grissom was holding Kate at what must have been an early birthday and kissing Sara at the same time. The background looked like a garden with a picnic table to one side. A happy moment to be sure.  
  
Thinking about what he was doing, he sighed and replaced the item carefully. He looked around the room and found what he was looking for. "Aha! Jake better get off my back for this." He muttered, grasping the gun on the top of the dresser.  
  
Jake had thought about revenge for 15 years and some would have thought his ideas were sloppy, but using the gun that would baffle them, was a better idea of his he had come up with. He'd had to make sure his brother wore gloves as he was. Gavin slipped the gun into a small sack and adjusted his leather gloves.  
  
Walking into Kate's room, he smiled brightly. His niece had nice things. On some level he was glad Sara got away from Jake and found someone who cared so much about them. Kate looked very happy and content in her life. Grissom must be a good father.  
  
That thought stopped Gavin in his tracks. He'd have to make sure he didn't say that in front of Jake. Grissom wasn't Kate's father and that's what Jake was going to prove, apparently.  
  
If only the past 15 years gave Jake the sense to get on with his own life and not to disrupt other's. Gavin had this feeling that it was solely revenge, a scare, but when he looks into his older brothers eyes, he sees hate, anger, revenge, loathing and if he had to say it, evil was there as well.  
  
Not long now either way. Jake would have everything where he wanted it and the games would begin, just without Gavin.  
  
Having a lazy look around the house, he could feel a lot of love and it hurt to see that love broken. Checking the time and the date, he sighed. It was time to go and get things set. Time was of the essence and patience was something you'd think Jake would have learned by now, obviously not. He was still his obsessive and bullying self, nothing different about that.  
  
As you look back on the past and what things use to be like, you could see Jake wanted it back the way it was then, but Gavin knew it was never going to be the same. Kate didn't even know he existed and when Gavin told him that, he left a large bruise and blood spilled. In Jake's words when he was released:  
  
"It's been 15 years Jakey, get on with your life." Gavin had said as his older brother expressed his intentions on seeing his daughter.  
  
"She'll remember Gav, she knows me. I know it." He shouted, punching his little brother in anger.  
  
"She doesn't even know you exist Jake, forget it." He had stressed, wiping at the blood dripping from his lip.  
  
Jake seemed to stare off into space for a few seconds before focusing back on his brother. "I'll prove you wrong." It sounded so much like a promise, a down deal.  
  
Gavin sighed and pushed himself up. "Don't ruin their lives Jake. She's happy."  
  
"She's mine and so is Sara. I want my wife and baby back. That's what I have dreamed about since I got put away little bro. I want to put things right, apologise and make things better. She'll forgive me, you'll see."  
  
Gavin could see Jake was somewhere else and was wondering if his release was even the slightest bit the best idea. He loved his brother to bits, but he didn't want to see him throw his second chance away by chasing after what put him in a cell in the first place.  
  
He didn't know whether to tell him, but it might be the only thing to push Jake to get a new life, but the reaction he got was not the one he was ready to hear. "Sara's living in a nice house. She's happy, she has a life with someone and Kate's so much like her mother, independent and alive. She's happy and have family that love her. Grissom's a great father Jake. Leave-"  
  
"GRISSOM!" Jake yelled.  
  
"Did-I-say-Grissom?-I-meant-" Gavin stammered wide eyed and shaking.  
  
"Gil Grissom is alive?" Jake asked more quietly, more to himself. Then he looked at his brother. "My daughter is living with that jerk Grissom?" Gavin just stood there, ready to step back if Jake lunged at him. "Sara married him?" He asked, seemingly hurt.  
  
He watched Jake turn away and look at a far away place, but Gavin had to help, make something more clear. "She didn't marry him."  
  
Jake turned with surprised eyes as a slow smile spread across his face. "She still loves me, that's why Gav. She's still married to me." 


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
  
[This is the moment you've all been waiting for. You think the suspense has been built high enough yet? We'll see.]  
  
Sara walked up behind the tall greying man that stood looking across the room. She slipped her arms around his waist and leaned against his back. "Hey." She whispered softly into his ear.  
  
"Hey." He smiled and turned to wrap his arms around her. "You're looking very beautiful this evening, Miss Sidle."  
  
"Why thank you Doctor Grissom." She blushed and leaned up to kiss him.  
  
Kate walked through the door and smiled. It was nice to see them smiling at such a scary time. They had agreed to go out and do something while it was early evening. It was only a few hours until work and Kate was going to stay with Robin for the night to work on a maths project.  
  
Grissom smiled against Sara's cheek and opened his eyes to see his daughter grinning at them. "Munchkin." He chuckled and pulled away from Sara slightly, but didn't let her go. "Did you get the cokes?"  
  
"Yes dad." She rolled her eyes with a smile and approached them with two large coke containers in each hand.  
  
The room was dark and only slightly crowded. A movie together was Sara's idea to get their minds off things for a few hours. They kept telling themselves that Jake wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything more than sending flowers, cards, chocolates and legal papers. Seeing him wasn't going to happen Sam Grant assured them.  
  
Settling into three seats, they each looked up at the large screen, waiting for the film to start. Sara looked up as Grissom excused himself for a bathroom break. The movie was funny and exciting, just what they needed to get away from reality for a few hours.  
  
Stopping the car as they reached the driveway, Grissom's beeper went off. He leaned across to kiss Sara apologetically and waited for his girls to get out. Seeing Kate run back towards his window, he smiled as she leaned through the open window to kiss him goodnight. "I'll only be two hours max, munchkin."  
  
"I know." She smiled and waved as she ran back up the drive and through the door. Once he was happy that they were safely inside, he shifted the car into drive and pulled back onto the road in the direction of the address he'd been given. It was only a consult on some bugs found at the scene, but it wouldn't take him all night.  
  
Sara had showered and changed into fresh clothes, waiting for Grissom to get home. They still had a few hours before their shift started and a nice relaxing hour or two would be a good start to a long shift ahead. Just as she was making some coffee, there was a knock on the door. Checking her watch as she made her way out of the kitchen, she surmised it to be Robin.  
  
"Hey Rob-" Sara's smile and greeting fled so fast as she went to slam the door at the man that stood on the doorstep, but his foot wedge it's way between the doorframe and door.  
  
"Gonna let me in?" He asked with a sweet and innocent smile.  
  
"I'll call the cops." Sara threatened, trying hard to hide the fear in her voice.  
  
He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "That wouldn't be nice Sara. I'm only visiting." He held patted his jacket and pulled it a little away from his chest to reveal a gun. Sara's fear showed on her face this time and she stepped back as he asked not to cause a scene. "That's better."  
  
"You're not allowed in Vegas, how did you get past the marshals?" She asked as she stepped further away from the door as he stepped into the house and sent the warmth fleeing from her home and heart as he pulled the gun from the waistband of his jeans and branded it at his side while shutting and locking the front door.  
  
"Funny thing happened." He grinned and turned to her. "They didn't even recognise me." He shrugged. "Have I changed that much in 15 years, my love?"  
  
Sara looked away from his so calm and innocent features to think and pleaded with the carpet beneath her. "I have go to work soon. What do you want?" She figured she'd better play nice and try and get him to leave while he was still being nice towards her. Although she fear that Kate would make a sound or an appearance before he was ready to leave. His question reached her ears and she blanched.  
  
"Call Kate?"  
  
"Wha!? No, no way. You're not going anywhere near her." Sara's voice was strong as she stood up straight.  
  
He pursed his lips and shook his head as he took a step towards the hall.  
  
"No, Jake, please. stop." She pleaded in a hushed voice.  
  
He stopped and turned to her and watched as tears started to form in her eyes. "It's been 15 years Sara, haven't you forgiven me?"  
  
"How could I?" She choked out.  
  
"It was all a misunderstanding." He tried to explain.  
  
"You tried to kill me and my baby girl Jake. That was no misunderstanding." Sara's voice wavered as she grasped his arm to pull him away from the direction he was going. "Please leave. It's over Jake, go. You've already broken your court agreement by coming to Vegas, go now and I won't say anything." She wasn't too proud to beg, if it was going to keep him away and out of Kate's life, she'd do anything.  
  
Jake walk away from the hallway to Sara's surprise, but she felt her chest tighten as he settled himself onto the couch and placed his gun on his thigh, but didn't release it from his hand. "I came here to see you and my daughter. To. beg for forgiveness and get back to normal."  
  
"You know that's never going to happen." She told him gently, standing beside the couch, far enough away from him, but too close for her liking.  
  
"I want to see my baby girl Sara, that's all I want." Jake asked with a small smile.  
  
She stared at him a long time before shaking her head. "She's no longer a baby Jake and I'd never put her at risk. Too many people love her and I'd do anything to make sure you never see her." Her voice broke as she spoke vehemently.  
  
He looked down and briefly released the gun to run his thumb over the barrel. He seemed in thought, thinking what his next action might be. Sara didn't like the look that crossed his face when he looked straight ahead and grasped the gun again. When he spoke, his tone sent chills down her spine. "I'm only going to ask one more time. I've been patient this far and you're making this very difficult." He paused and looked straight at her with an angered expression. "Call Kate now and I'll leave."  
  
Sara's lips began to tremble as she battled to keep her stand, but with the gun still in his hand, she was too scared to do anything. Thinking carefully, she wiped at her eyes and cheeks to hide the tears as she spoke. "Put the gun away." At his stern look, she sighed. "I'm not calling her unless that gun is somewhere else. I will not have you hold a gun while you're in the same room." She explained.  
  
Just as Sara made it to Kate's room, her door opened and an excited Kate squealed and laughed as they both jumped. "Mom." Kate laughed and wrapped her arms around her mother, obvious that the shock was both ways. "Dad home yet?"  
  
Taking a calm breath and closing her eyes briefly, she pulled back and smiled as she brushed Kate's hair away from her face. "Not yet munchkin."  
  
"Oh ok, Robin here yet?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Sara smiled and shook her head, taking her hand and leading her towards the living room. "Sorry honey, she'll be here soon."  
  
"Who's that?" Kate asked as she spotted Jake standing by the patio doors. 


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
  
Grissom laughed at Tom as he made a joke about bugs, but couldn't stop thinking about getting home. It was only a few hours until the beginning of shift and Tom was working late at the lab with case when another one came in and no dayshift CSI's were available.  
  
"Just don't forget to feed him and put him on my desk Tom. Oh and Tom." He turned back as he was about to climb into his car. "Lay of the bug jokes."  
  
On his way home, he stopped at the store to get some coffee and soft drinks. He'd noticed the cupboards getting slightly bare earlier and knew they had to do a shop in the morning. As he drove down his street he noticed a black van parked outside, blocking the entrance to the drive. Parking behind the van, he climbed out and walked up to see if anyone was inside. It was empty.  
  
Sighing heavily, he collected the bags from his car and locked up before heading up to the house. Turning the handle, he was surprised to see it was locked, usually Sara left it unlocked if she knew he was only going to be an hour or two. Slipping his key into the lock, he pushed on the door and entered to find Kate turning to him and grinning.  
  
"Hey, want some help?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." He smiled as she took the bag from him. "Wasn't Robin supposed to pick you up?" He inquired as they left the kitchen and into the living room. When he looked up, the room couldn't have gotten colder. Grissom instinctively placed himself in front of Kate and held her hand behind him. Knowing this was his unconscious way of telling her he was trying to protect her, she stood quietly.  
  
"Well, this isn't much of a surprise I have to admit." Jake said solemnly.  
  
Grissom glared at him and gently rubbed Kate's hand. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he swept his eyes across the room to see Sara standing in the hallway. She was afraid to move or say anything as she watched Jake take a step towards Grissom and Kate.  
  
"I wanted to see how everyone was." He shrugged and looked behind Grissom to see a confused Kate. "I especially wanted to see Kate." He smiled at her before adding. "You've grown baby girl."  
  
Kate didn't like the way he was looking at her or the way he was talking to her. She stepped forward and grasped Grissom's jacket he still wore. "Daddy?" She whispered.  
  
Jake closed his eyes briefly and turned to Sara his angry eyes on her. "Now that bites the bullet!" His voice was low and angered.  
  
"Leave my home now Jake. You have no business being here nor are you wanted here." Grissom was deliberately keeping his calm as Kate hid behind him.  
  
"I have every right Grissom. She's mine, they are both mine and I'm not going without them." Jake emphasised each word as he stepped towards Sara.  
  
Sara saw his intentions as he slowly came towards her and she panicked. "Gil!" She screamed as Jake grabbed her and turned her to stand in front of him.  
  
"JAKE!" Grissom shouted as he pulled Kate to him. "Don't be stupid Jake. This is not going to solve anything. Let her go now and you can leave without going to prison."  
  
Jake chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sara, pinning her arms to her sides. "I won't go back and I'm here for Sara and Kate, then I'm going to deal with you." He pressed his cheek to Sara's before turning and closing his eyes. "I hear you never married Dr Grissom, honey, wanna share why?" He asked as his eyes planted on Grissom.  
  
Sara shook her head, her eyes locked with Grissom's.  
  
"Why not, afraid you'll hurt his feelings?" He laughed in her ear. "I remember on many occasions before we even got together that you accused him of not feeling." He grinned and kissed her cheek.  
  
Grissom watched as Sara's eyes clenched shut and that a grimace covered her face. He saw the fear in her eyes when they found his again and knew she was more than scared, he felt that same. He'd dreamed of this moment, that Jake would find them and force Sara to turn against him. He knew she loved him, but he knew that some where, she loved Jake too.  
  
Kate was crying and shaking behind him and her hands clutched at his jacket, sliding along the fabric to bury them in his back. "Daddy, what's going on?" She asked quietly.  
  
Jake looked at them as Grissom turned and knelt in front of her. "Tell her to truth Grissom." He warned.  
  
Grissom's eyes closed as he ran his hand up her arms to rest on her shoulders. Hearing Jake's warning, he pulled Kate to him and hugged her. He kissed her ear and held her tightly. "I love you munchkin. You believe me right?" He asked as he pulled back to look into her eyes. She nodded as tears trickled down her cheeks. He smiled weakly and brushed them away. "And no matter what anyone says, I'm you dad, ok?" Kate sniffled and nodded again. Grissom pinched her nose and kissed her cheek before standing up and facing Jake. "I will not lie to my daughter Jake."  
  
Sara winced when he hissed into her ear. "SHE'S NOT YOURS DAMINT!" Jake took a deep breath and turned his head to Sara. "You did this." He accused. "You went to him and gave my daughter to HIM!" He screamed the last word into her face.  
  
"She's not yours." Sara told him quietly, her eyes finding Grissom's. She could see the concern and worry.  
  
Jake licked his lips and nodded. "Ok." He bit his bottom lip and pushed Sara forward. So far he hadn't used the gun, but now was the time and his patience was waning. "Move the couch back." He ordered her.  
  
Sara looked back at him with confusion. "What?"  
  
"I said move it." He pulled the gun out and pointed it at her first, but then raised it to Grissom and Kate. "I'd do as you're told honey, you know I'm a good shot, although I apparently failed in killing him the first time." Jake grinned,  
  
Kate looked at Grissom as he looked down at her. "He shot you?" She asked.  
  
"Better believe it baby girl." Jake said softly, even though he was angry, he didn't want to scare her any more than he already had.  
  
Grissom whispered an almost silent 'yes' as he watched Sara push the couch back. She turned and looked at them when she'd finished. "What now?" She asked Jake, knowing it was getting late and Robin would arrive at any time and they would be wanted at work. Both she and Grissom knew that Nick would ring if they didn't arrive on time and hopefully he would realise something was definitely wrong.  
  
"I was thinking about the last time we all met up." Jake said with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"We never do." Grissom answered tensely when he realised that Jake was trying for re-enactment. "Is this about me Jake? Do you want revenge for putting you away, is that it?" He asked, watching Jake's glaring eyes.  
  
He shook his head and motioned for Sara to sit down. "Nothing so bold, but I do want revenge in some way, just not what you're thinking. I've tried to kill you, but I obviously can't even do that, so I thought I'd break you on a more personal level."  
  
Grissom choked on an angered harsh whisper. "And you attempting to kill Sara and Kate right in front of me wasn't enough to break me?"  
  
"It might have worked if you hadn't set me up." He hissed back.  
  
"You set me up Jake. You got Sara to ring me, she was forced to lure me into that warehouse and you had her at gun point while you beat me up in front of her." His vision of his disbelief hit him hard as his eyes washed over with tears.  
  
Jake watched him curiously. 


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
  
Sara didn't take her eyes from Grissom as a knock on the door broke through the increasing tension. She wanted to hold him and take his nightmares away. She's had them herself, but she'd seen his face when he woke from a nightmare that was a recreation of that very night and each ended the same way, he lost them both.  
  
"Who's that?" Jake asked, turning from Grissom to Sara.  
  
Taking a second to answer, she sighed. "Robin. She's here to pick Kate up."  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"On her night's off, Kate stays with her while we're at work." Sara explained, but wiped several tears from her cheeks.  
  
Jake nodded and looked at Kate with a smile. "Sorry sweetheart, but you can't go yet."  
  
"Why?" Kate asked on a scared whisper.  
  
He chuckled and shrugged. "I need you to stay here with me and your mom." Just as another knock was heard, he looked at Sara and nodded for her to answer. "You know the drill Sara. No one's leaving and if you do anything, I will hurt them." He told here sternly, pointing the gun at Grissom and Kate.  
  
Taking a few calming breaths, she opened the door. "Hey Robin"  
  
Robin smiled. "Hi, Kate ready? I got some fun stuff planned."  
  
Sara shifted on her feet and shook her head. "She's not well."  
  
"Oh." Robin's smiled faded. "She alright? Do you want me to stay here?"  
  
Shaking her head quickly, Sara smiled falsely. "If she's feeling better, I'll drop her off. Gil's as the lab already so I'm looking after her."  
  
"Ok, you need anything, just call." She offered and turned away.  
  
Sara closed the door quickly and turned to find Jake staring Grissom into a frenzy. She stepped up to Grissom and placed herself in front of him. "Stop it!" She growled at Jake.  
  
"What!?" Jake laughed and looked away. "I was only playing."  
  
"Not with my life and not with my family." Sara stood firm as Jake turned back to her.  
  
"Our family, don't you mean, Sara?" He asked carefully. He could feel the anger in him growing as his eyes bounced between hers and Grissom. He knew he'd met his match, but the night was still young and Gavin hadn't even arrived yet. "As far as I can see." He made a show at looking around the room. "There is no legal wall being held up here. She's mine by law and so are you." He sneered.  
  
Grissom finally spoke up, the memory still fresh in his mind, but pushed far back. "Actually, by law, Jake. Sara had no ties to you what so ever."  
  
"Kate does. She my flesh and blood." Jake shot back.  
  
Not believing her ears or the fear in her heart, she couldn't keep quiet any longer. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"  
  
Nobody but Jake turned to her. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "It is Kate. I'm your dad, not that worthless excuse for a human being."  
  
Kate shook her head and looked up at Grissom with more tears. "What's he saying?" She turned to Sara and pleaded with her to tell her differently. "Mom?"  
  
Sara smiled at her daughter and crouched down to her level. Holding her face in her hands, she wiped the tears away and looked up at Grissom briefly. "You know in your heart what's right Kate and no matter what you feel right now, you believe your heart."  
  
Grissom reached his arm around Kate and pulled her into his side. He looked at Jake. "No one want's you here Jake. Go away and don't come back. You're the past and that past is now forgotten."  
  
Jake couldn't believe his ears. He's the one with the gun and he's the one revealing the secrets, but none of it is actually working. Growling angrily, he stepped towards Sara as she stood and before anyone could react, he slapped her across the face and watched as she flew back and hit the floor. "You ruin my life!" He shouted. "And now my daughter doesn't even recognise me."  
  
"She doesn't know you." Sara cried as she cradled her cheek.  
  
Grissom wanted to help her, wanted to hit Jake, but he still had the gun in his hand and then it hit him. He'd seen that gun before. Jake caught him staring at the gun with wide eyes and grinned. "Oh, this." He shook the gun side to side. "I think you just realised what's gonna happen, Doc."  
  
Sara soon noticed the same thing Grissom had and knew exactly what Jake was planning. Just before anyone said anything more, a cell phone started ringing and all but Jake was surprised at who's it was.  
  
"You here yet?" Jake asked into the phone. "Good. Back door." He closed the phone and slipped it into his pocket. "Right then. We are a bit behind schedule, so." He stepped back and gave the living room more space as he waved the gun from the three now standing, to the large space on the carpet. "All of you, sit." He demanded as the patio door opened to reveal Gavin.  
  
"Gavin?" Sara asked as she sat down. She didn't think Jake and Gavin had kept in touch, especially since he had a crush on her when she and Jake were dating. He'd disappeared after a while and they didn't see him until their wedding.  
  
"Hey Sara." He greeted as he slid the door shut and walked across the room.  
  
"Tie them up bro."  
  
Gavin did as he was told and tied each one up. "Hey Kate." He smiled warmly at her as he tied her feet together. "I'm you uncle Gavin."  
  
"Hi." She said, not knowing how to respond.  
  
"Just be quiet and you won't get hurt." He finished tying her hands and pinched her check.  
  
Grissom was sat at the end, away from Kate with his hands bound behind his back. He couldn't move and his chest was already tight from the stress. He looked at Sara and Kate quickly to determine they were alright, but he was afraid that that could change.  
  
"Ok, next order of business." Jake clapped his hands together as soon as he placed the gun on the shelf. Pulling his gloves tighter onto his hands, he grabbed the phone from the side and looked at Grissom. "I think it's time for some skiving."  
  
"You think no one would wonder where we were if I rang in?" Grissom asked.  
  
Jake nodded. "Yup."  
  
"Won't happen." Grissom shook his head.  
  
Jake crouched down and smiled. "Yes, it will, because you will have a gun pressed to your head the entire time."  
  
Sara watched as Gavin stood back and watched Jake. 


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
  
"So, Sara." Jake said as he stood. "You do know what's going to happen right?"  
  
"Yes." She sensed his mood change when he moved back towards Grissom.  
  
Jake nodded and held the phone to Grissom's ear. "Now, be good and ring in sick."  
  
"They won't believe that." Grissom replied. "Either way, they will be here within the hour."  
  
"Good thing that we're not going to be here is it?" Jake chuckled. "Now." He dialled the lab's number and waited for an answer.  
  
Grissom sighed and explained to the secretary that he wasn't going to be in and neither was Sara. The only thing both Sara and Grissom had going for them was that they never rang reception to call in sick, but rather they called Nick or one of the others. This would get the police here that bit quicker.  
  
"That wasn't so hard was it?" Jake said as he tossed the phone aside and stood. "Now to get moving."  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Sara asked as he walked towards Kate.  
  
"Somewhere with no interruptions." He got ready to lift Kate, but stopped when Grissom's voice reached his ears.  
  
"You get the hell away from her Jake!"  
  
"Or what!?" Jake shouted. "You can't move old man, you're tied up and you can't do a thing about it."  
  
"Stay away from her you bastard!" Grissom growled, earning him Jake's full attention and a fist in the face.  
  
"Jake." Gavin pulled his brother back and whispered something to him.  
  
Sara reached up and wiped Grissom's bleeding cheek. "Gil?"  
  
"I'm ok." He turned to her and nodded. "I'm ok." He repeated as her fingers pressed against his cheek.  
  
Gavin and Jake took advantage of the dark and got ready to move. The van was parked close to the front door, waiting to be filled. Gavin soaked some fabric with Chloroform and approached Grissom. "Don't fight it." He whispered while Jake was unlocking the front door.  
  
"You can stop him Gavin." Sara said in a hushed voice so Jake didn't overhear them.  
  
"I can't. He's my brother."  
  
"You know what's he's planning Gavin, you can't let him do this." Grissom managed to say before Gavin covered his mouth and noise with the Chloroformed rag.  
  
"Daddy?" Kate asked worriedly.  
  
"He's only sleeping Kate." Gavin assured her as he held the rag to Sara. "Just relax."  
  
Jake turned and watched as Gavin drugged each one and collected his bag up. Jake grabbed the gun and helped Gavin move Grissom into the van quickly and quietly. After that, they got Sara and Kate into the van and covered them with a blanket.  
  
About ten minutes after they had left the house, a dark blue Tahoe pulled up behind Grissom's car and Nick appeared. Finding it odd that Grissom's car was parked on the roadside and not in the drive, he pulled out his cell and dialled his friends cell. As he got closer to the front door, he could hear ringing.  
  
"Grissom?" Nick shouted as he knocked on the door, but found it open. He unclipped his gun and pushed the door slightly to see inside. "Sara, Kate?" He called out, but got no reply.  
  
His mind started to race when he saw that the couch was moved and there was presence of blood on the carpet. He called Sam and the lab to inquire about what was going on, but only got questions himself.  
  
"What are you talking about? Grissom never rings the secretary to call in sick. Grissom never calls in sick." He told the detective. "I know he's not at home because I'm standing in his living and no one's here, plus there's blood and the couch has been moved towards the wall."  
  
Sam was quiet for a few minutes. Nick looked around and sighed. "Call the guys and get them down here. I don't like this Sam."  
  
"Ok Nick, they're on their way." Sam assured.  
  
Nick thought about the plans Grissom and Sara had talked to him about. He knew that Tom called Grissom to a scene, but Sara and Kate were surely at home because Robin was to pick Kate up. "Robin!" He snapped up his cell and dialled Robin's number quickly.  
  
"Yellow." She answered cheerfully.  
  
"Rob, is Kate there?"  
  
"No, Nicky. what's up?"  
  
Nick sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Can you get to Grissom's quickly? Something bad has happened."  
  
Robin was already on the move; he could hear her door close and what sounded like cars in the background. "On my way." She hung up and drove madly towards Grissom and Sara's place. What could have happened to make Nick so worried?  
  
Nick was already collecting evidence when Robin rushed through the open door. "Tell me what's going on Nicky?" She demanded breathlessly.  
  
He looked up from the bloodstain and motioned for her to help. "I got to the lab and noticed Grissom and Sara weren't there, so I thought I'd check. It's been rough lately and I got worried. I got here about twenty minutes ago to find Grissom's car on the road, not in the drive and the door was open when I knocked. I found this blood and the furniture has been rearranged." He explained, taking the swab and placing it into his kit.  
  
"Who would do this Nick?" She asked as she checked the outer area of the room.  
  
"Sara's ex-husband is my best bet. He was released from prison a few months ago and has been dropping hint's that he'd try and get back into their lives."  
  
"I knew about the ex-husband, but I didn't know they were in danger." Robin confessed.  
  
Nick sighed and sat up. "Yeah, well, we all thought he'd stay away. They have a court order that should keep him from even entering Vegas, but obviously that didn't stop him." 


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39  
  
Sara watched in horror as Jake and Gavin dragged Grissom out of the van. She cried out to him, but he didn't hear her. The pain she felt as she watched Jake kick him grew worse as they disappeared from the opening of the van doors.  
  
Kate was still unconscious from the Chloroform and from Sara's view, she was glad for the time being. She didn't want her to see Grissom receiving the brunt of Jake's anger.  
  
It felt like hours before Gavin slammed the rear doors of the van and locked them in. He climbed into the cab and started the engine. When she thought they might start moving, they didn't. Gavin turned on the radio, the music from an 80's station filled the van.  
  
"Gavin!" Sara called through the small gap in the wood that separated both sections of the van.  
  
"Don't talk Sara." He advised gently.  
  
She didn't listen to him and pushed. "Where's Jake?"  
  
Gavin reached up to turned the music up, but not in time to smother the clear sound of a gunshot.  
  
Sara stared at his silhouette with an uncertain feeling. She could feel her heart pounding hard against her chest as she heard the passenger door open and Jake slid in. She could just make out the looks the two men gave each other and it was enough to set her off into a wild furry of tears and beating the barrier.  
  
"YOU BASTARDS!" She screamed. "BASTARDS!"  
  
Jake sighed and climbed out the cab to open the back door. He pulled at her and held her arms tight to her chest as she thrashed against him in tears and jerking sobs. "You pushed me, Sara." He told her sternly. "You pushed me too far this time and it won't happen again."  
  
She closed her eyes and turned her head away from his face. "Get away from me." She pleaded hoarsely.  
  
He ripped some tape up and covered her mouth to shut her up and at the same time, checked her bonds and tightened those that had come lose. "You'll be happy, I promise." He whispered into her ear before backing away and exiting the van.  
  
Sobs shook her body as her eyes squeezed shut against the loss she felt in her heart. She's lost him. Kate had lost him and it was all her fault. She should have done something before it got too far. Now she was alone and Jake was going to take Kate away from her too.  
  
She didn't know what to do.  
  
Breathing heavily against the thick tape, she sucked in as much air as she could through her nose. The tears continued to pool down her face as she tried to curl into a ball and hide in her own mind, waiting for what was to happen next.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Gavin stole a quick look at his brother as he stared out the window. He couldn't believe he went through with it. How could someone do that? Surely that wasn't going to make things any easier on Kate or Sara if he'd killed Grissom.  
  
They were to drive to the outta limits of the city where a car was waiting to take them further away from Las Vegas. On the transfer, he is to dispose of the van and meet up in a town north of the city.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Nick stood in the DNA lab, waiting on the results from the type tests. They would have to wait for a full analysis, but with Grissom's blood on file, it should be quick to identify if it was his blood they found. Although they had to test it on Kate and Sara's, Nick pretty certain Jake would try not to harm them if he possibly could, so Grissom's was the first to be tested. If they got the type back, it would eliminate everyone except Grissom. Grissom had a different blood type to Kate's and Sara's, so it was safe to say that Jake's was different as well. All this would be tested, but they needed conformation.  
  
Philip pulled the printout from the tray and nodded to Nick. "Match. It's high possibility that the blood's Grissom."  
  
"Let's hope it's a flesh wound. Jake's got a mean streak and likes his fists. He may have hit Grissom to shut him up or something." Nick theorised and had a gut feeling that he may be right.  
  
Tom, Robin and Garrett entered the lab and each took turns in passing on information.  
  
"Sam has an APB out on Jake and has the borders closely watched."  
  
Robin placed her hand on Garrett's arm as he stopped talking. "Also, Sam's got the PD questioning the neighbours and finding the last place Jake was last seen. He should have something within the hour."  
  
"Good." Nick nodded and turned to Tom. "Did you get anything from the driveway?"  
  
He sighed. "I got something. It's a partial tread, but I lifted it from by the door. He must have backed a car up to the door."  
  
"Grissom wouldn't have gone in while a car was parked by his door. He would have called the police first." Nick looked at the test results in his hand again. "Maybe Jake's not alone." He turned to Robin. "Find Sam and see what you can find out about those Jake's been hanging with since he was released and check his visiting records at the prison. He's not doing this alone. It's too planned out."  
  
"You think he's not capable of doing this himself?" Garrett asked.  
  
Nick shrugged. "He's capable of anything, but my best bet is that he's bent on revenge and want's Grissom to suffer before completing what ever he's got planned. He's twisted, but not incapable of plotting his comeback without a bang. He's expecting a crowd and I'm not going to disappoint him."  
  
Robin's cell phone broke the second of silence. "Funnel." She answered, looking at those who were focused on her. They watched as her eyes grew wide and a layer of tears filled her eyes as she hung up. Taking a gasping breath, she looked at Nick. "They found a body in an alleyway off the strip." She paused as Garrett pulled her into a hug. "They match the description of Grissom." She choked out. 


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40  
  
Grissom couldn't move. His chest felt tight and his side ached, not to mention his cheek and lip stung when he opened his mouth to breathe. Coughing against the cold damp floor he seemed to be lying on, he got a sudden face full of dirt and dust, sending his lungs into a fit of violent shakes and loud choking sounds.  
  
Gasping for any kind of cleaner air, he managed to turn onto his back. His hands seemed to he tied at his front now and it made it easier for him to wipe his face. Hearing nothing but silence apart from the slight buzzing in his ear, he tried to open his eyes. The darkness unsettled him and the feeling that he was close to something made him even more conscious to his surroundings.  
  
Lifting his head carefully, he groaned at the pain that charged through his brain. Holding his head still, he attempted to move and that was when he noticed his legs were untied.  
  
"Sara!" He gasped. Unwelcome dusty coughs raked his body as he tried to speak. Sitting up the best he could, he felt solid concrete as his shoulder bumped what seemed to be a wall. He took advantage and leaned against it for support.  
  
Not knowing where he was or where the others were, he tried to work his hands free. The roped caused too much friction on his already tender skin, bringing a hissing sound from his lips. Settling his head back against the cold wall, he tried to listen to the space around him, but only a ringing and slight whooshing sound found him.  
  
It was safe to say that Jake had drove them out to some deserted place and proceeded to vent his anger on his unconscious body. The pain and blood was evidence that would not lie. Sensing something was even more wrong than his battered and bruised body, was that he felt even colder and light headed all of a sudden.  
  
This wasn't good.  
  
Passing out quickly, he didn't notice that he was to have an unexpected visitor shortly and he would no longer be in a deserted room, but an alleyway, lying on a bed of Las Vegas garbage.  
  
Feeling infinitely worse the second time he came round, he was only conscious see cars speed by and several moving shadows that walked towards him. Losing the battle against the pull into unconsciousness, he didn't see the few people rushing towards him once they realised he was alive.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Nick had been on the phone to Catherine for two hours when they found Grissom's weakened body in an alley behind a club. The dancers that worked at the club found him. They were walking to the back entrance when they saw his battered body amongst the rubbish.  
  
He was now in hospital in an unconscious state while a search was underway to find Sara and Kate. Nick knew he'd have to be vague about that topic when he came round. After arranging for Catherine to fly out from Atlanta the minute he found out Grissom had been found, he explained the other details that she may not have heard.  
  
Now they were waiting for Grissom to wake up and help them and for the police to do their jobs and find Kate and Sara safe and sound.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Sara sat in the corner of a room with tears streaming down her cheeks. Kate was slowly starting to wake up and her nightmare would still be here in her reality. Sara was scared for them both and with Grissom gone, she didn't know if she could stand up to Jake alone. Grissom was always the safety net of their friendship. When Jake had gone too far and she came out with bruises, Grissom would be the person to comfort her without asking too many questions, but now he was gone and Jake was sure to punish her.  
  
"Mum?" Kate whimpered as she opened her eyes for the first time since they were drugged.  
  
Snapping out of her daze, she reached down and brushed Kate's hair back. "I'm right here honey."  
  
"Where's Daddy?" She asked sleepily.  
  
Sara sniffled and fresh tears began to fall. "He's not here."  
  
Before Kate could ask her mother, why, the door suddenly opened and an argument began between the two men standing outside.  
  
"Road Block?"  
  
"Yeah, you think they wouldn't?" Gavin inquired with surprise at his brother's dumb comment.  
  
Jake shook his head in frustration. "We have to get home Gav."  
  
"You can't. They'll fine out if we try the roads."  
  
"I don't care how Gav, we need to find some place away from the police."  
  
Although the small town seemed full of police, it was only Jake's overactive imagination. Gavin knew the police wouldn't be looking for them just yet, he knew Grissom wouldn't be awake for a long time and he wouldn't know anything to give them away too quickly. All Gavin had to do was kept Kate and Sara safe and get them to the new place Jake had set up for them. 


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
  
Sam rushed through the doors of the hospital. He came to a crashing stop as Nick came around the corner. "We got a suspicious vehicle." He huffed, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Nick waited a few minutes before asking. "Where?"  
  
"On the outskirts. It was seen earlier, close to the night-club. It's a black van."  
  
"Ok, we need it processed and the witnesses to recognise Jake's picture. Can you set that up?" Nick asked as they walked towards Grissom's room.  
  
Sam nodded and looked up at the number on the door. "How's he doing?"  
  
Sighing and rubbing his face, Nick shrugged. "The main concern is his lungs. The last time Griss had a confrontation with Jake, he was shot and his longs were wrecked. All he needs now is to catch an infection and we could lose him."  
  
"We won't Nicky. Just, hang in there." Sam assured and patted his shoulder lightly. "I'll get the van to CSI and have the team scour it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Grissom was still out when Catherine arrived by his side. She watched over him for an entire night while the van was completely processed. She sat by the bed and held his hand, waiting for him to wake up.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
Catherine's head snapped up at the weak, squeaky voice. She stood and hovered over him so he could see. "It's Catherine."  
  
"Cath?" His eyes were barely open. "Sara! Kate!" He began to panic as everything came rushing back. "Oh God!" He groaned and tried to sit up. "He's-" A coughing fit broke through his words and a doctor entered the room at the sound of disturbance. "Jake!"  
  
Catherine stood by and watched as the doctor checked him quickly and quietly to calm him down. "Gil, you need to relax ok, you've been through the wars and still need to heal. Stay calm and still for me or I'll have to sedate you, okay?" She stared into his eyes for an answer and when he nodded and stopped struggling, she smiled and left him and the room.  
  
"Can you remember what happened?" Catherine asked carefully, trying not to agitate him further.  
  
Grissom nodded and closed his eyes. "Jake's gone nuts."  
  
"We knew that before he went to prison Gil, tell me something I don't know." She smiled and waited.  
  
He sighed. "No, he believes Sara is still married to him and that she loves him. He's taking them away. He's taken Kate. I need to find them." He began to move again, but stopped when the doctor returned with a plastic cup in one hand. "Don't."  
  
"I will if you don't stop. You are no help to them if you are unconscious, but I will if I have to." She warned.  
  
Groaning painfully, he shifted slightly to relieve the discomfort. "Nick?"  
  
Catherine nodded and left to find Nick.  
  
"Ok." The doctor began more calmly this time. "I going to explain some things and I'll promise, not to sedate you, if you behave."  
  
"Fine." He grumbled.  
  
"Good, I'm Doctor Georgia Jenkins." She smiled and checked his morphine drip. "I know what's going on, so I can understand your hurry to get on your feet, but I'll be frank. You 'wont' be on your feet for a while."  
  
"How can I find them?" He asked sadly.  
  
Georgia perched on the bed and took his hand. "From what I understand, you have a lot of friends in the right places that will find them. Don't beat yourself up over this, you've got to recover first." She watched him smiled briefly at the bad teasing joke. "You are bruised, cut, stitched, the whole nine yards. Any movement and you'll be here a lot longer."  
  
"My arm?"  
  
"Yeah, that too. It's broken, plus you had a bullet in it. This bloke is either a bad shot or a good one, depending on whether he was aiming at you or not."  
  
Grissom turned his head away and looked at the wall. "He wasn't aiming."  
  
Nick entered the room quietly with Catherine in tow. "Hey boss. You had me scared for a minute."  
  
Georgia checked the machines and left them alone. Catherine sat down in her chair and Nick approached the bed to place his hand on his friend's arm.  
  
"Jake took them."  
  
Nick nodded. "I know. There's an APB out on him."  
  
"Van-"  
  
"Black, I know. We found it at a gas station. It's being processed at the lab. The gas station was processed too. Found your blood and traces of recent activity." Nick explained, looking over the injuries of the man struggling to say still.  
  
"Good." Grissom sighed. "Gavin?"  
  
Nick looked at Catherine, but received a shrug. Turning back to Grissom, he asked. "Who's Gavin?"  
  
"Jake's brother. He was there. He drugged and tied us up. Kate was so scared Nicky, you've got to find them."  
  
Placing his hand firmly on Grissom's chest to stop his moving. He nodded. "Don't move boss. We've got it under control. After we've got the results and the leads, we'll have them. Sam's closed the borders the best he can with the lack of troops, but is hopeful that no one got through."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Kate looked around the room with frightened eyes and her shaking had increased, as she became more aware of what had happened. She wanted her dad and Jake wasn't taking her questions lightly. He'd glare at her mother and slammed the door as he stormed out.  
  
"I want to go home." She whispered to her mother again.  
  
Sara heard the tremble in her voice and managed to pull free from her bindings. She wrapped her arms around Kate and held her. Although she could try to remove both their restraints, Jake had the gun and they had no idea where they were. 


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42  
  
Staring at the ceiling with a pained expression, he couldn't take his mind off Kate and Sara. He was too worried to rest and too angry to sleep. At this rate, he would lose them and never see them again.  
  
Sighing heavily, he coughed throatily a few times. Getting even more agitated, he groaned in pain as he sat up and tried to swing his numb legs over the side of the bed. Before he could reach for the IV, the door open and Catherine, followed by Georgia, entered.  
  
"Don't start." He warned as he weakly attempted to pull at the IV.  
  
Catherine and the doctor rushed over to restrain him. "Are you out of your mind Gil?" Catherine growled.  
  
"I'm not sitting here and waiting. I need to be out there looking for them." He moaned in pain as he inadvertently moved his left arm and shoulder.  
  
"You can't leave Gil. You should rest and wait until you feel better." Georgia tried to persuade him, but could tell it wasn't working.  
  
Exchanging a quick glance at the doctor, Catherine sighed and squeezed his hand tighter to still it. "Listen." She commanded and waited for him to look at her. "If." She emphasised. "If the doctor says it's ok, you can discharge yourself, in the morning." She added quickly as he started to move again. "Here me out," She pleaded.  
  
"Fine." He grimaced as he shrugged his good shoulder and was helped by both females in lying back down on the mattress.  
  
Georgia raised the bed slightly to alleviate some of the discomfort from his chest and shoulders while explaining her part in this silent agreement. "I'll give you a sedative to help you sleep and in the morning you can leave, but after an examination and a trip to the chemist. You'll need painkillers and fresh dressings."  
  
Grissom had closed his eyes a few moments ago, but opened them to thank them. "I'm sorry." He whispered contritely.  
  
Catherine brushed his curly hair back. "Hey, it's ok, we are all worried, but you are in no fit state and you know it. You're no help if you injure yourself further."  
  
"I know." He sighed and slipped into a light sleep without the help of the sedative, but Georgia went to get it anyway.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
She twisted her ring over and over as she leaned her head against the wall with her eyes closed. Tear lines stained her cheeks as she heard the gun shot resonating in her brain. She felt so lost and so scared. Jake hadn't noticed or cared that both her and Kate's bindings were lying in a pile on the carpet. It didn't seem that he was expecting much of a fight and right now, he wasn't far from having her full co-operation as long as Kate was unharmed.  
  
"You think dad's ok?" Kate's voice was shaking as she asked her mother.  
  
Sara sniffled and looked down at her daughter beside her. What was she supposed to say? It hurt too much to think about him. She didn't want to tell Kate what she heard, not now.  
  
So, she answered honestly. "I'm not sure sweetie, don't worry too much."  
  
Kate nodded and leaned further into her mother's side as though she was trying to hide and bury herself.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
By morning, Grissom was ready to go and Catherine was trying to tell him about the risks of his early departure from the hospital, but it wasn't sinking in.  
  
"No." He kept shouting as he waited to be given his prescription.  
  
Georgia walked into the room with a loud sigh. "I'm going to tell you again. I don't like this and I want to see you in a few days, earlier if anything feels odd. An infection would really be bad Gil. I can't stress that enough."  
  
Grissom nodded solemnly and took the large brown bag she held out. "Thank you."  
  
"You're going to need to change the bandages regularly and make sure you take the medication as directed." She instructed as she helped him stand. "Just call, ok?"  
  
"I will, thanks Georgia. I appreciate this, really." He held onto her arm briefly to steady himself.  
  
She smiled and watched him walk with a slight sway. "I hope you find them." She said softly.  
  
Grissom turned his head slightly as he got to the door. He nodded and leaned against Catherine for support, his breathing was already heavy and his chest continued to hurt with the added pain from his shoulder. 


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43  
  
Sara felt warm and a smile formed as she dreamed. She had been dreaming about Grissom. They were lying in their bed at home and talking about nothing. Idle talk as she enjoyed the feel of his fingers tracing her face. She felt like she wasn't dreaming, but the sensations felt so real.  
  
As she began to wake from her blissful dream, she noticed that she was lying on something and there was a dip that she was leaning away to stop her from falling and her face felt rough. Slowly the dream began to fade and reality blended back. The first thing she saw was Jake and her eyes were wide awake as she pulled away from his hand that was on her face and scrabbled off the bed he had obviously place her on and stood against the wall.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She whispered.  
  
Jake shrugged and turned to lay on the bed with his arms folded behind his head. "I was just thinking."  
  
Rubbing her face as though trying to rid her of his hands, "Don't, ever, touch me!" She seethed.  
  
"Don't be like that honey." He soothed, watching her carefully.  
  
She shook her head and glared at him. "Don't. Jake, you are not going to get us back. You are not in control here."  
  
Sensing a challenge in her tone, he chuckled. "Oh, baby, that's so not true and you know it. You can't leave and I'm the one with the gun."  
  
"Perhaps, but you won't get any co-operation from either of us and no matter what happens, you're dead to us." She finished with determination as she walked towards Kate, who was sleeping in the single bed on the far side of the room. Jake had obviously moved her from the floor to the bed. It made her sick that he touched her.  
  
Jake sat up and swung his legs over the edge to watch her sit on the floor by Kate's bed. "I will have you change your mind Sara and you and I both know you can't forget me. We were meant to be together."  
  
Sara turned her head to him and shook it. "Listen to your own words Jake. 'Were' and you're wrong. I can forget and I may remember, but it's not something that controls my life any longer. I've grown strong and I've have so much to thank Gil for."  
  
Standing abruptly, he stormed towards her. "DON'T! Mention his name!" He growled. "He's never going to see you again and you'll never see him."  
  
Sara's eyes relaxed and the CSI in her instantly picked up on his words. 'He's never going to see you again' 'you'll never see him' He was alive? Grissom's not dead? She turned on the realisation that she didn't want Jake to know what she might be thinking.  
  
"Once Gavin comes back with a car, we'll be heading home." He said more calmly.  
  
"Home?" She asked, not looking at him.  
  
Jake wondered towards the bag by the bed and search through it for a drink. "Not Vegas, that's not home anymore. We're going to California. That's our new home now."  
  
"What!?" Sara exclaimed as she whipped her head round to see him downing a can of larger.  
  
"California, Sara. It's home now and no one will be looking for us there."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Grissom felt his panic rising when he waited for Catherine and Nick to bring him up to date. Catherine had offered her help and Nick was glad for it. More experienced hands were what they need as all the evidence was processed. Garrett and Robin were now retrieving the trace results from the lab and Tom was keeping up to date with the police patrols.  
  
Sitting in Sam Grant's office wasn't doing any good for Grissom's nerves, let alone his aching body. He popped his pill bottle and tossed two painkillers into his mouth as he picked up a glass of water to wash the medication down. He turned his head again and watched Nick speaking to Catherine and Sam.  
  
It was taking too long. Jake would have taken them past the border by now and could be anywhere. "Come on." He groaned and he watched Sam walk away from the two, leaving them to head towards him with short strides. They had to know something more.  
  
"So?" Grissom asked as he pushed himself up to standing, grimacing in pain.  
  
Catherine steadied him and knew better than to talk him into resting, it would only make him more agitated. "We have some leads, but you're going to be in the car the hole time if you are coming." She made sure he knew she was serious and not to question her.  
  
"Ok, ok, what have you got?" He asked as they slowly made their way towards the front of the police department.  
  
Nick started in high spirits that they had found traces of sand and mud in the vans tires and that the plates are not Vegas. "They're Californian plates." He grinned.  
  
Grissom looked off in thought as Nick continued.  
  
"Gavin has no priors and is probably being forced into doing this by Jake. You said he was trying to keep Jake from lashing out." Nick made sure Grissom's information was correct. When he nodded, he turned to Catherine for her to continue.  
  
"So far, the gas station has seen a few squatters over the years and a few this month. We found two males that were paid to leave the station. They recognised Jake's picture but not Gavin's."  
  
It was then that Grissom put in his two cent. "Gavin's the key here. He was never the violent type. Never arrested, but he knows his brother's temper and knows what he did to Sara. He liked Sara and from what I saw, he was trying to protect Kate and Sara."  
  
"You think Jake's gonna hurt Sara?" Nick asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
Grissom seemed to think about it, although he knew the answer. Jake was capable of anything if he was in a bad mood. "Let's just hope he's not in the drinking mood, Nicky. I'll kill him if he touches her and Kate."  
  
Catherine opened the door to the outside and placed her hand on his back. "You ok?" She asked when he sucked in a breath at the contact.  
  
He nodded and winced. "Bruised."  
  
She smiled sympathetically and gently took his hand to steady him some more and led the way to the car. Nick climbed into the driver's side while Catherine helped Grissom into the passenger seat. She then got in the back and started going over what the others had found.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Kate woke up gradually and found Jake hovering over her. "Hey." He smiled.  
  
"Hi." She said uncertainly. "Where's my mom?"  
  
Jake chuckled and looked down beside the bed. "She's here." He pointed to Sara who was past out from Jake's little chloroform trick. He had held the gun to her head and as she struggled, he clamped a rag over her mouth. "She's sleeping, don't worry. I thought we could talk." He suggested, stepping back to let her sit up.  
  
She pulled the blankets up to her chin and stared at him as he sat on the end of the bed. "What about?"  
  
He smiled and shrugged. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby. It's been a long time." Kate nodded, not knowing what he wanted. "Tell me about yourself."  
  
"Like what?" She asked, confused that he was trying to get to know her.  
  
"What do you like? Do you have a job, go to school or have any friends? That sort of thing."  
  
Kate nodded slightly to show she understood and was thinking about her answers. "I go to school."  
  
Jake smiled. "Good, what's you're favourite subject?"  
  
"I have two. I like Science and English." She watched as he shifted closer, but still at the bottom of the bed. She looked towards her mother with worried eyes, but she was still sleeping.  
  
"What do you want to be when you grow up?" He asked as he fingered the blanket.  
  
Thinking for a minute, she shrugged. "Don't know."  
  
Chuckling lightly, he moved to sit against the wall. "There has to be something you're interested in. You're mom's a CSI, you want to be one?"  
  
Kate nodded. "Maybe, but I like to teach. I love to help people like my dad. Mum says I can do anything I want a long as I finish school."  
  
Jake's eyes had flared with anger at the mention of 'dad'. He looked at her with his anger lowering. "You're mom's right. Gotta finish school. What about hobbies?"  
  
"Computers and bugs. Dad got me an ant farm when I was little and I got Darwin for my birthday a few years back. Dad and mum enrolled me in an after school computer class so I could learn about the ins and outs. It's cool."  
  
His temper was going to burn a hole in his gut if he couldn't calm down. She didn't know, she didn't understand. She'll have to learn that he was her dad, not Grissom. 


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44  
  
Catherine held the door shut as Grissom tried to get out. "I'm am not going to argue Gil, you're staying put whether you like it or not."  
  
He grumbled an obscenity and would have launched himself back in his sit with anger if he didn't hurt so much. "It's my house, Catherine."  
  
She nodded and stepped back to test that he wouldn't try to get out again. "It's also a crime scene. I'm going to get some clothes for you and then we are going to the lab. We still have evidence that needs processing."  
  
Grissom pushed his head back into the headrest and bit his bottom lip from cursing out loud.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Sara woke up on the floor of the motel room. She could hear Jake's voice and then Kate's. They were talking but she could tell by Jake's tone that he was holding in his temper. Kate was talking about school and the things she did at home. Although she could hear Kate trying to restrain from mentioning Grissom, she knew that her daughter didn't have a day of her life when Grissom wasn't in it.  
  
"How about your mother?" Jake inquired; glancing to see Sara was waking up.  
  
Kate reached out to touch her mother's hand. "Mum's the best."  
  
"That she is." Jake grinned as Sara opened her eyes.  
  
Gavin walked in and placed a grocery bag on the table and closed the door. "I got some food and the car."  
  
"Good, we'll leave and eat on the way. It's a long road trip." Jake informed his little brother as he walked over to the table.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"Has anyone, got any, idea, where my family is?" Grissom asked the crowded room.  
  
Catherine placed a hand on his good shoulder. "Calm down Gil. You know what the doctor said."  
  
He sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, but please, just give me something."  
  
Nick stepped up with the first of the evidence. "The Californian plates on the van were registered in Gavin's name. He owns a garage near the coast. He's the only family that visited Jake in Prison and was there to pick him up when he was released."  
  
"So far, no one has seen him since Jake got out, but he has been spotted in his van outside Kate's school." Sam Grant informed them. "With any luck, the authorities in California will have an APB out on Jake and Gavin. They'll be picked up and held until we can get them transferred back here."  
  
"Good, what else?" Grissom asked as he looked around the table.  
  
Tom and Robin stepped forward. "The gas station held a car for a while, I'd say a few days by the dust disturbance. It's a low axle and wide-bodied car. It's all I've got so far, but the tire treads I collected are still going through the computer." Robin sat down and reached for her coffee as Tom flipped through a file.  
  
"I did some digging into Jake's record for the time he was imprisoned. Apparently he went to anger management and alcoholic anonymous meetings. He was rarely in the hospital due to him being his good self to get a shorter sentence. He was also visited by the prison's shrink numerous times and all with the same thing." Tom paused as looked across at Grissom. "He wanted to be a better person so he could look after his wife and kid."  
  
Catherine squeezed Grissom's shoulder lightly, feeling it tense under her hand. "We need some more answers people, have we got any idea where they are going, where they are now, anything?" She asked.  
  
Garrett stepped through the crowd to place a photo on the table in front of Grissom. "I found a roll of film in the van. It was pretty beaten up, but I managed to clean it up a bit." He pulled out a few more as he explained his theory. "I'm guessing these are some kind of buildings. Sale houses because each photo has a 'for sale' board in it."  
  
"Jake's buying a place somewhere to start up his new life, maybe?" Robin asked.  
  
"It's possible. He's always wanted to move away from Vegas even though he was born here." Grissom supplied, looking over the photos. "He knows moving Sara and Kate will get my attention because it did last time. That's how he conned me into walking into his trap. Sara was forced to ring me and he ambushed me."  
  
"At least you weren't stupid enough to go alone Gil, remember that." Catherine told him consolingly.  
  
He nodded and rubbed his tired eyes. "I guess, but I should have done something sooner."  
  
"It's in the past. Let's focus on the now and find them." Nick told his friend as he nodded to the photos. "Recognise any of those places, where they are, maybe?"  
  
Grissom pulled on his glasses and looked over each photo again. "I'm not sure. It's not got everything and it's damaged."  
  
"Film was water logged." Garrett grinned. "With salt water and sand."  
  
"The beach?" Grissom said quietly, looking over them again, stopping on one near the back. "I've seen this one, well, pictured it, sort of." He looked up at the questioning eyes and shrugged. "Sara had a beach house dream and it looked a lot like this. It's big but not too big. Large garden, garage, trees and it's close to her parent's place, give or take a couple hundred miles up the coast." He added as an afterthought.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Jake turned his head to check on the passengers in the back. Sara was holding Kate close as she stared out the window. He'd have her by herself soon enough and then he could tell her his intentions for them. His plan was well on the way to completion and knew his advisory would have bleed out by now. No one would think to look in the derelict gas station. His quick thinking when he discovered the few squatters was genius. All he had to do was wave some dollars in the air and they were gone and none the wiser.  
  
Looking at Kate with soft eyes, he could see Sara in her eyes. She had his hair and hopefully he would find more he had given her. His thoughts would go back to when they were all together and happy. Kate was just a baby, but he still remembered that she wouldn't sleep without her teddy. She cried a lot, but babies always do. He had thought about how she was conceived, but it would quickly turn into something his imagination would play out for him.  
  
Although he saw the past as the happy times, his delusions weren't going to stay on the past for long. His life was on the up and now Grissom was out of the way, he could get his family back to the way it was. Gavin was helping them relocate and even put in for a new house. It was going to be perfect.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Grissom's arm throbbed as he walked down the corridor of the CSI lab. His mind was elsewhere, but his body needed to move. Sitting for hours was not doing him any good. He needed to do something other than waiting for updates. The idea of homing in on Jake was the only reason he wasn't out looking himself. He promised Catherine and Nick that he'd wait until they had something concrete and that the evidence was properly followed. He couldn't argue with his own words thrown back at him.  
  
The beach was the only lead they had, but the PD in San Francisco was not allowing them to go trampling what could be a major media coverage. This angered more that just Grissom in respects that the Californian Police were going to attempt to milk Sara and Kate's kidnapping for all it's worth. Telling them it was suicide for the two in Jake's hands, Grissom was literally held back from beating the sheriff's head in.  
  
He had to wait, but if there wasn't anything soon, he was going to go himself and bring his family home. Catherine and Nick were about to jump on the bandwagon when Garrett got a positive lead on the beach house.  
  
"It's in Gavin's name and Jake is given ownership once the payments are finalised." Garrett grinned. "We have a where, but not the when. Jake could be there now or still here in Vegas." His grin faltered with that thought.  
  
Grissom nodded and rolled his shoulders carefully. "I'm going to say he laid low for a new vehicle, seeing as we have the van and we're onto the car."  
  
Catherine agreed and pulled out Robin's tread prints. "I got these from Robin. She's following up on the make and colour, but we've already got a sighting on a black Ford."  
  
"Where?" Grissom asked, looking at the treads.  
  
"A small town outside the city. Apparently the car was impounded an hour ago."  
  
"Anyone with it?" Nick asked as he looked at the blonde.  
  
Catherine shook her head. "No, but we do have a description on who was driving."  
  
"Gavin?" Grissom guessed.  
  
"Yes. He's being awfully sloppy Griss, you thinking he's helping in someway?"  
  
Grissom thought about this for a few quiet moments while staring off at nothing. Gavin did stop Jake from lashing out at the house. He made sure his body was found before he bleed out and he left the van and track marks, including paper trails. Looking up, he nodded.  
  
"I'm willing to beat that Gavin is only doing this for Jake's sake. He's being forced into this. Gavin's not violent. He went to meetings and a shrink just for hitting his girlfriend. He's against it and is in the perfect position for Jake's manipulation." Grissom sighed and rubbed his eyes. "He's leaving us evidence to follow Jake. It's a definite now, I think, that Gavin is trying to get me to face Jake and finish this. He's been victim to Jake's beatings long enough, but he's still family."  
  
"Ok, so Gavin is helping us, Jake's not in on it, yet." Nick spoke out his theory slowly as he pieced together some of the evidence that Gavin had left. "He didn't let you die, he made sure you were found, but not seen himself."  
  
Catherine sighed. "He doesn't want Jake to know he's helping Grissom, because he'll end up on David's slab. Jake's capable of killing. He might not have killed you Gil, but he tried."  
  
Grissom nodded. "I suppose Gavin is making sure Sara and Kate is safe, but what if Jake figures it out?"  
  
"Let's hope he doesn't." Nick added with a hint of firmness before leaving the room to follow up on the impounded car.  
  
"Let's try and talk to the sheriff and get some officers to check out the beach house. If they're not there, then they will be soon." Catherine suggested. 


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45  
  
[It's a short chapter, but I HAD to give you something before the flame mail came in demanding another chapter. Well, here it is and I'm glad you're enjoying it. Sorry if some chapters aren't betaed, I do try to check them before posting.]  
  
Sara could feel his eyes on her once again and a cold shiver past through her. Her mind would play torturous games with his head before her thoughts would drift to happy times. Thinking about anything other than Jake was happier. She still couldn't believe what was happening. She had promised Grissom that she'd never leave him. She had told him she loved him and only him. But now she was away from him, she felt like she was betraying him even though she had no control.  
  
She was worried about Kate and how she was going to think about Jake if he decided to go all buddy and pal on them. It was only going to end in tears and violence. She had seen it in her nightmares. Her brain wouldn't let Jake go. She wanted him out of her life forever; all guarantees that they'd never see him again and she could love Grissom and Kate without looking over her shoulder.  
  
They had discussed marriage for years, but it never got to the actual question. If Grissom asked, she'd say yes and he knew that. The love they shared was beyond marriage.  
  
Children was another discussion and one they were both for, but what the other's never knew, was that they 'had tried' for a baby, it just never happened. Nature just wasn't ready for another. If they had to wait, they have been waiting for many years, but with no regrets. Kate was always there and they loved her more than anything.  
  
Grissom never once mentioned Kate being Jake's biological father, because, to him, Kate was his. Sara had said as much since she was born.  
  
Sara would never think of Jake as Kate's father because of the way she was conceived. Grissom knew that day she came in late with bruises on her arms. It was a recurrence that Jake would have his way and Sara was victim to his abuse. She didn't know where to go or what to do. She thinks back now and think of how stupid she was, but Grissom keeps telling her that she didn't know he was always there for her because he was too scared to show his feelings.  
  
One day after another late arrival and bruises, Grissom changed, changed and tried to take Sara from the horror, but she refused. That didn't stop him, because he finally knew what he wanted and that meant he couldn't stand by and what her dissolve into nothing under Jake's abuse.  
  
He acted on his feelings and even though it took time and pain, he freed her. She had so much love for him and after a decaying marriage, she got out, after many tries, and got her life back with the one man she truly loved.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"Not much going on with the car. It's got a few links to Sara and Jake, but no Kate. A blanket was found in the back and empty packets of food were scattered in the foot wells. Jake's a messy eater." Robin smiled. "Also, there was an envelope." She held it out to Grissom.  
  
Grissom stared at Robin before focusing his eyes on the envelope. He pulled on some gloves and tentatively took it from her. It was sealed and had his name on the front. "Sent the prints-"  
  
"Done, just waiting on you so it can go to QD." Robin informed him, waiting patiently by his side.  
  
Catherine and Nick stood at the end of Grissom's desk to watch him open the envelope with care. Catherine watched him struggle briefly with one hand, but he managed just fine to break the seal and pull the letter from it's confines.  
  
'Grissom, this may surprise you, but I'm trying to help.'  
  
Reading the first line, his heart kicked up a beat.  
  
'Kate and Sara are save with me here. I'll wait as long as I have to before you fine us. Jake is my brother and have to understand that I'm not doing this for just him, it's for Sara and Kate. Jake needs help. That help is you. By now, you know where we're heading.  
  
I don't want to go to prison and am helping Jake in protest. He's my older brother and knows how to push me. I can't stop it and my only hope is you. You have to help him and help your family. Gavin'  
  
Grissom held the letter out for Robin and stared at his desk before removing his glasses and standing. "Look's like the beach house is the place."  
  
Nick pulled out his cell phone and dialled Garrett. "Got a definite from the Sheriff?" Nodding at Catherine and Grissom, he said a few more words before hanging up.  
  
"Let's go." Catherine said as grabbed Grissom's jacket. "It's a long trip. You should try and sleep, Gil." She suggested.  
  
He nodded and followed them out. Robin took the envelope and letter to QD to confirm prints and log it as evidence. Anything and everything that had been involved in the case was logged and ready for the DA, they only needed to find Kate and Sara to arrest Jake. It shouldn't be long now before they find them and bring them home.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Grissom tried to sleep, but the nightmares wouldn't stop. His rest was constantly interrupted with bumps from the road, corners and talking between Nick and Catherine, dreams of Kate as a baby or when she had her first birthday, even when she spoke her first word and how confused and unsure he was about it. But the approval from Sara and more from Kate's outstretched arms, warmed his heart and allowed him to accept it.  
  
It wasn't Kate he'd accepted, that was a given when he first laid eyes on her, it was that fact that they both wanted him. Both Sara and Kate took him in and accepted his love. He returned the love with everything he had and he became the man he'd always wanted to be. More emotional, more open and more confident with his feelings for Sara. All those grew with each day, month and the many years, to be a family.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Gavin sat on the hood of the car as he watched Jake take Sara up to the house. Kate sat in the car with the doors lock with Jake's instructions to be good and wait for him to come back. Gavin knew what was going on and wasn't too worried about Sara at the moment. Jake had stopped drinking and wasn't too incapacitated to lash out. Although he was still concerned for all their safety, he had to wait and make sure Jake wasn't onto him.  
  
"What's going to happen to us?"  
  
Gavin heard Kate's voice from the car. He slid of the hood and approached, watching sadly as she scooted away from the open window slightly. "Hopefully, nothing."  
  
"When can Mum and me go home?"  
  
Sighing, he looked over his shoulder to check on Jake. "To Jake, you are home. This is your new place."  
  
Kate nodded slowly and dropped her head to her bend knees as she held her legs to her chest. "I want my daddy." She whispered.  
  
Gavin looked back at her and crouched in front of the window. "I know sweetie, but you know your mom's not going to let Jake do anything to you. Neither will I." He added, trying not to give anything away. He didn't want her to get into trouble if she said something to Jake by accident. 


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46  
  
[Ah, what's gonna happen tonight, huh? I think confrontation is about due, don't you think?]  
  
Sara looked up from the carpet to see Jake watching her from the doorway. They had been in this beach house for over 5 hours now. She couldn't help but ask herself why Jake was going to such lengths to get her back. Surely he couldn't be thinking they would forget the past and meld back into a family. She looked away with a slight shake of her head.  
  
"This won't work Jake." She muttered, staring out the window of the first floor rear bedroom. It was Kate's room, Jake had told her with bright eyes, but the thought of Kate being around Jake made her stomach turn. She was still torn between her thoughts of Grissom, alone and bleeding to death, where as the other thought was that he was looking for them. she could only hold on to the hope and the deep love for Kate and Grissom that they would be able to go home soon.  
  
"You say that now, but you know I'm right Sara." Jake smiled as he walked towards her.  
  
Turning to glare at him with cold eyes, she watched him move closer. Too close. "There is no way in hell that I'd lower myself to your level Jake, no way in hell."  
  
Jake just smiled and reached up to brush some errant strands of hair from her face. "He's not coming to get you Sara. He won't save the day and you know that. Kate's mine by law, she's here to stay."  
  
Sara stepped back with a sly smile. "You didn't do your research Jake."  
  
Staring at her with narrowed eyes, he squared his shoulders. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying, Kate's not got any hold on you. She may be yours biologically, but she's not legally." Sara smiled and turned to look out the window. She would have loved to see his face, but knew it would make him madder. "She's been Grissom's since she was 1 year old."  
  
Jake stared unbelievingly.  
  
"If I say so, the police will take her to his mother. She has soul custody if anything happens to either of us." Turning her head slightly, she looked at him. "In case anything happened to us."  
  
"You can change it." Jake nodded firmly, thinking that it was only a hurdle that could easily be jumped.  
  
Sara shook her head slowly. "No." Turning to face him, she knew what was going to happen next and didn't want to be taken too much by surprise. "Gil's the only one who can do that. His signature and mine are needed to change any paperwork."  
  
"Why did you do this?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
She looked at him and saw that he was affected by this more than she had expected. "You never wanted her Jake. So, she was never yours. I knew in the end Gil would not hold her blood against her. He knew what you did."  
  
Screwing his face up in anger, he slapped her, the force throwing her to the floor. "You Bitch!"  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
The sheriff looked up from his food and noticed three people walking towards him. His deputy stood behind them, following them across the room. When they reached the desk, the deputy pushed through the small crowd to get to the sheriff. "Sorry sir, but these people insisted on speaking with you. They are the criminalist's from Las Vegas."  
  
Wiping his mouth with a serviette, the sheriff stood and offered a hand. "Sheriff Hogan Kimble, how can I help you'll?"  
  
Grissom shook his hand before pressing on with introductions, then getting straight the the point. "We need to get to the beach house, but we don't want to upset Jake."  
  
Hogan nodded and sat back in his seat. "Jake?"  
  
Catherine sighed in irritation. "Mr. Jake Andrews. The kidnapper."  
  
Nick stepped in and handed him a copy of the file they had collected so far from all the evidence and information pertaining to Jake, Gavin and the past. "Here are the updates to this case. We need to find them now and apprehend Jake before he does anymore damage."  
  
Hogan cleared his throat as he looked quickly through the file. "What about Mr. Andrew's brother?"  
  
"He's assisting us, apparently." Grissom supplied tiredly. "Gavin has been sending us clues and messages to help find Jake."  
  
"How can you trust a kidnapper Mr. Grissom? You're job is to collect evidence from crime scenes and process it. What's to say that these aren't placed to lure you into a trap?" Hogan asked with a smirk.  
  
Grissom clenched his teeth. "Our job is to interpret the evidence, validate which is real and which are placed. We've done our job, do yours."  
  
Catherine moved in front of Grissom before he got even more angry with the lazy sheriff. She looked at her friend briefly before turning to Nick. "He needs to get something to eat Nick."  
  
"Ok. Come on Griss." Nick touched his arm gently and talked to him calmly as they walked away.  
  
Hogan grinned. "What's his problem?"  
  
Catherine slammed her fist on the desk, making the surrounding officers jump. "His problem! is that his family are the ones Jake has kidnapped and he's just been through his own he'll of being left for dead in an alley. So, he has no problem if you get off your asses and follow these instructions and get this guy before we go vigilante on you and do it ourselves." She shouted, getting everyone's attention, especially the sheriffs. She watched as he threw out orders.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Nick handed Grissom a squared wad of bandage. "It's only a matter of time now Griss." He tried to reassure him.  
  
"They could have been home by now Nick." Grissom sighed, holding the bandage lightly against his stitches.  
  
"Here, let me help you out there." Nick offered, holding the tape against the wad before sticking down the clean dressing.  
  
"Thanks Nicky."  
  
Nodding lightly, he offered his long time friend a smirk. "You'll be out of the field for a while after this, huh?"  
  
Grissom chuckled. "I guess so."  
  
"Kate and Sara, home or maybe go away for a while. Let this nightmare blow over." Nick said softly, trying to get Grissom's mind to focus on the future than the past and horrid present.  
  
"We got a cabin up by Salt Lake." He said absently.  
  
Nick helped adjust his sling and offered him a hand to stand up. "I bet Sara would love some time away with you and Kate."  
  
"Yeah." Grissom sighed.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Sara pushed herself up into a sitting position, before attempting to stand. Jake had left her on the floor with a bleeding lip. He could have done a lot worse, she thought to herself as she sat on the bed. She couldn't believe that Jake wouldn't have realised that in 15 years, so much could change. She wasn't going to wait for him, although she couldn't completely fall out of love with him.  
  
It sounded bad, even stupid that she would love him during that time, but she had turned to him when Grissom had backed away from her all those years ago. He didn't know what to do and let his brain override his heart. So, she moved on. Just not in the direction she expected.  
  
Gavin looked through the doorway, then back at the stairs before venturing further into the room. "You have to try Sara." He whispered softly, handing her a damp cloth. "If you anger him, he'll only lash out."  
  
She nodded and pressed the warm cloth to her bleeding lip. "I know, I'm sorry." She sighed.  
  
"Just hang in there." He said in an even quieter voice.  
  
Sara looked up and watched his eyes briefly. "Gavin?" She asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
He shook his head and looked out the door again. Finding that they were alone, he moved over to the bed and knelt down. "Don't anger him and wait a bit longer. Don't spook him into thinking help is coming, just go along, but don't be obvious in that either." He advised, taking the cloth from her and dabbing the cut lip clean.  
  
"Thank you." She breathed, getting his meaning. "He's Kate's life Gavin, thank you."  
  
Gavin smiled hesitantly.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Hogan pulled up in his sheriff car, no siren, but his light flickered in the growing darkness. His deputy and himself, approached the house with caution, looking around and inspecting the car that was parked in the drive. It was quiet and only a single light lit the house.  
  
Rapping heavily on the door, Hogan looked at his deputy and motioned for him to look around back. As the door opened, the deputy had already disappeared in his quest to look around.  
  
"Good evening. Sorry to disturb you, but there's been a robbery down the road and we're checking all the local houses in case the perpetrator fled to for shelter. You wouldn't have seen anything, would you?" Hogan asked, cautiously looking over the young girl's shoulder.  
  
Kate shook her head and swallowed hard. She looked behind her quickly, before returning her frightened eyes to the policeman.  
  
Hogan took his chance and stepped forward. "Is something wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
Kate nodded uncertainly and dropped her eyes from his. "I'm sorry, but no one has come by this way, except for you."  
  
"Ok, well, give me a call on this number, if you do see anything." He handed her a card, but caught sight of movement. 


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47  
  
[Is this what you've been waiting for? lol Well, here's the beginning of the confrontation I teased you with last chapter.]  
  
Jake looked up from opening a can of larger. The sound of the banging cut through the silence. Someone was at the door. Standing, he grabbed Sara's arm and pulled out a knife to point it at her. "Do Not Move." He whispered harshly.  
  
Gavin stood and held Kate's shoulder. "Open the door, but don't say anything." He said more gently than Jake would have.  
  
Kate nodded and walked towards the door with Gavin. He held her hand as he stood behind the door.  
  
"Good evening. Sorry to disturb you, but there's been a robbery down the road and we're checking all the local houses in case the perpetrator fled for shelter. You wouldn't have seen anything, would you?" The policeman asked as she opened the door slightly.  
  
Kate shook her head and swallowed hard. She cast a look behind her quickly before returning her frightened eyes to the policeman. Seeing him take a step forward, she pushed on the door a little.  
  
"Is something wrong? Are you ok?" He asked her.  
  
She nodded uncertainly, dropping her eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry, but no one has come by this way, except for you."  
  
The policemen smiled kindly. "Ok, well, give me a call on this number, if you do see anything." He held out a card, but caught sight of movement.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Sara elbowed Jake in the stomach as Kate went to shut the door. Jake had began to take advantage of backs being turned and had dragged the knife down her front, over her breasts.  
  
"Bitch." He whispered harshly, jerking her back and throwing her to the couch.  
  
"Something wrong officer?" Gavin asked as he moved to stand behind Kate.  
  
Hogan stared at him for a few silent minutes before shaking his head and giving a small tired smile. "It's been a long day, sorry to bother you. Goodnight."  
  
Gavin nodded and closed the door. "Go sit down Kate." He said gently, moving to grab Jake's arm as he raised it. "What the hell are you doing?" He argued, pushing his brother back a few steps.  
  
Jake raised another beer to his lips and smirked with a shrug.  
  
Staring at him with angered eyes, he turned to Sara. She was bleeding slightly from her shirt. He whirled around to Jake and pushed a fist to his chest. "You hurt her Jake. The cops won't go easy on us if you harm them."  
  
Snorting, Jake turned away and stalked over to the covered window.  
  
Sara looked down at her chest and winced slightly. Kate reached up to check, but Sara stopped her, taking her hand lightly in hers and offering a small smile. "I'm fine honey, don't worry. It's just a scratch."  
  
Kate nodded and turned to lean into her side, wrapping her mother's arms around her for security and warmth.  
  
Gavin watched them briefly and made another promise that he wouldn't leave the room so Jake was alone with either of them. He knew Jake was ill, but didn't think it was going to be like this. He still had trouble believing his big brother shot Grissom.  
  
When they were kids, he held his brother so high in the respect category, like most little brothers do. But after hearing that he had been sent to prison for attempted murder, it shook his heart and his thoughts about his only remaining family member.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Hogan waited at his car as he called in on his radio to give the impression of giving information about the robbery, just in case they were being watched. Being completely dark now, Andy, the deputy, couldn't be seen too well in his dark uniform. He climbed into the car and handed the sheriff his notebook. Hogan read the notes and nodded before starting the car and pulling away from the house. He drove down the road a few hundred yards before stopping again.  
  
"This is good. It's just the two and it's easy access from all sides. This shouldn't take long." Hogan mused, dialling a number into his cell.  
  
Andy agreed as he looked over his shoulder to see the beach house lights. "Gonna be hard to not spook them though."  
  
Hogan sighed as he waited for an answer. "True, it's too open." Turning his attention to the caller, he filled them in as he read from Andy's notebook. "Two suspects, two hostages. Suspect 1 is carrying a firearm and a knife, but is also drinking. Could be lethal if he drinks too much. Suspect 2 is hovering over the hostages. Suggest backup and negotiation team."  
  
Silence filled the car briefly as information was relayed back to Hogan.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Grissom climbed out of the car and looked at the lights down the road. He was so close, yet so far. All he could think of was Kate and what Jake was telling her. He needed to get them back.  
  
Catherine stayed with him in case he decided to go it alone. She had to place her hand on his good arm a few times to get his attention as the sheriff filled them in on what was going to happen.  
  
"The special unit will be here in 2 minutes. They will pull up in front of the house and contact the suspects. There are different scenarios to these kinds of situations and we need for all of you to stay back." Hogan looked at each CSI, waiting for understanding.  
  
Nick turned from the group to watch the special unit van drive by them in a reasonable hurry. "It's time." He muttered, sending Grissom a sad sigh.  
  
Grissom reached out and placed his hand on Nick's shoulder as they walked a few feet away from the group to see around the few trees. It was only a matter of time before the unit would contact Jake and ask for demands, but Grissom knew what Jake's demands will be and they didn't have it, he already had everything he wanted.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Gavin shifted his eyes from Jake to the front window when he saw a flashing blue light. "Cops are back." He told Jake's larger filled brain. Jake hadn't stopped the drinking and was eyeing Sara dangerously. Kate was practically hiding in her mother's side, trying to protect her the only way she thought how, to stay with her.  
  
Jake's body swayed as he turned. He dropped his half empty can in the trash can and leaned against the wall beside the window. He pulled the curtain back slightly to get a better look. "Fuck!"  
  
Sara opened her eyes and stared at the window. Kate shifted her arms tighter around her mother's ribcage and squeezed. "Daddy's coming to get us, isn't he?"  
  
Jake whirled around before Sara could answer. "Grissom is dead and he's NOT your DAD!"  
  
Kate stared at Jake with tear filled eyes. Sara covered her daughters ears with trembling hands and pulled her head to her chest, holding her tight. She glared at Jake and seethed. "You Asshole! Wha-"  
  
"Shut Up Sara!" Jake shouted. "You've known all along that he's not for you. Why the hell would I let him live to break up our family again!?"  
  
"We are not your family! We have nothing you want and we don't want you anywhere near us! AND Grissom ISNT Dead!" Her voice cracked in many places as she yelled back at him.  
  
Jake stomped over to her and grabbed Kate's Arm. "Get Up!"  
  
Sara tried to stop him by scratching his hand. "Get Away From Her!"  
  
"Ow, Fucking Whore!" He growled, back handing her across the face and yanking Kate to her feet. He held her arms forcefully. "Grissom is dead. Don't listen to that bitch. She's known that since the beginning. He won't pull this family apart again. I'm your DAD! You are mine!"  
  
Kate was sobbing and crying out for him to let her go as he shook her. She struggled and kicked to get free, but his grip on her was too strong. She did what Sara did and scratched him, but on the face this time, right in his eye and over his eyebrow. Leaving a red bloody mark.  
  
"Fuck!" He threw her to the floor and hovered over her to hit her.  
  
Kate hide under her arm, but the beating never came. She shook as she looked up and breathed a very small sigh of relief when she saw Gavin holding Jake back and yelling at him.  
  
"What the FUCK did I say Jake!? You deaf or WHAT!?" He pushed his big brother away and turned to Kate.  
  
Jake pulled out the gun and raised it above his head. Just as he was bringing it down, Sara shouted out to Gavin, but was too late. Jake had hit Gavin over the back of his head, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Stay There! I haven't finished with you." Jake pointed the gun at Sara before staring at Kate. Whatever was going through Jake's head, came to a halt by the sound of static, then a loud voice coming from out side.  
  
"Mr. Andrews! This is the SFPSD and Special Unit!" 


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48  
  
[Ah, the action. I hope your ready for this. I have no idea if there's such a thing, but SFPD is the San Francisco Police Department. The SFPSD must have been my mistype, because, for the life of me, I can't remember what I was calling it. lol Anyway, on with the story. Be warned, it gets physically violent.]  
  
"Mr. Andrews! This is the SFPD and Special Unit!"  
  
Hogan stood by and listened to the head of the special unit try to make contact with the suspects. So far there had been silence, but as he turned to the three CSI's behind him, they all heard a loud scream.  
  
"SARA!" Grissom cried out as he recognised the voices and shouting, then the continuous screams of Sara's petrified voice.  
  
Nick and Hogan grabbed Grissom and held him back with all their strength. "No, Griss, don't!, you can't go in there." Nick stressed, trying to push his friend back so they weren't seen from there hiding place in the trees.  
  
"He's going to kill her Nick!" Grissom choked, his resolve finally slipping as he heard another scream, one less that energised.  
  
Catherine pushed them away from Grissom and took his arm to lead him to the back of her SUV. She opened the rear door and sat him down to check his arm. Some blood had started to seep through his shirt after being restrained. "Just, stay still for me Gil. Let me take a look, ok?"  
  
He nodded and slumped back slightly to lean against the side. "Why don't they do something?" He asked quietly, closing his eyes against the sound of the megaphone.  
  
"They are. You know how it works Gil and I know it's different being on the opposite side, but this is what we do, remember?" Catherine tried to get him to relax as she shook her head when she saw a stitch had popped. "I'm gonna have to patch you up. You can't do things like that again, you hear me?" Although she got no response, she knew he heard her and understood.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"Stay There! I haven't finished with you." Jake pointed the gun at Sara before staring at Kate. Whatever was going through Jake's head, came to a halt by the sound of static, then a loud voice coming from out side.  
  
"Mr. Andrews! This is the SFPD and Special Unit!"  
  
Sara tried to get up, but Jake grabbed her hair and threw her over the edge of the couch. Kate slipped off the chair and moved to hide behind it. She hid and cried as she heard Jake's yelling and her mother's screaming.  
  
"What the fuck is going on!?" He shouted, dragging Gavin's unconscious body to the couch. He lifted him and adjusted the cushions. "Gav, bro? I'm so sorry man, I didn't mean to do that." He whispered to his brother, before turning to Sara. "You bitch! Look what you made me do!"  
  
"I didn't make you do anything." She told him. "You idiot, stop the drinking Jake. You're not thinking straight."  
  
Jake stepped towards her and threw the can at her. "Stop telling me what to do. You're not in charge here, I am."  
  
Sara pushed the can away from her and leaned against the wall she had moved towards. "What were you going to do Jake? You thought they wouldn't find out? Bet you left evidence everywhere." She taunted, hoping to keep his attention on her and not anyone else.  
  
"Fuck off you cow. What the hell do you know? You're the one who made me like this. This is your fault." He accused.  
  
Furrowing her brows in confusion, Sara shook her head. "I didn't make you drink. You did that on your own. I didn't put you in prison, you did that. 'I' didn't attempt to kill my own child, you did." Her words and voice got stronger, but the look of anger on Jake's face made her stop.  
  
Jake pulled out his knife and charged at her. Dropping to his knees with his hand flying through the are. Kate screamed loudly, covering her ears as Sara cried out.  
  
Sara opened her eyes when nothing came. She turned her head to her right and saw the knife stuck in the wall above her shoulder. Jake's face was inches from hers. "That all you got." She choked out on a sob.  
  
Smirking evilly, Jake leaned for and licked her cheek. "Not by a long shot, honey. You know what I want." He stared her down until she clenched her eyes shut as he pulled the knife from the wall and dragged the tip down her cheek, neck and chest. "I want you." He said roughly.  
  
"No." She growled, shaking her head, but winced when the pressure of the knife touched her recent cut. "No Jake." She whispered. "Please." She begged.  
  
"Why not?" He asked innocently, but grinned. "You like it, you know you do. You did the last time."  
  
Her chest was heaving with each breath as she tried to rid the images from her mind. "No." She said again.  
  
Kate scrambled to her feet and ran for the door. Jake was up in a second and across the room in a flash. "Mum!" She shouted.  
  
"Kate!" Sara tried to get up, but Jake pulled the knife to Kate's throat. "Don't Jake, please don't." She pleaded, getting shakily to her feet and holding out a hand to stop him.  
  
Jake chuckled into Kate's ear. "You think I'm really going to hurt my own child?" He asked.  
  
Sara ignored him and took a step closer. "Kate, it's ok sweetie." She spoke as calmly as she could to her scared daughter.  
  
"Mummy." Kate sniffled, closing her eyes, wishing she was anywhere but here.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"Mr. Andrews, come out with your hands up!" The officer with the megaphone announced.  
  
A muffled sound from somewhere in the distance soon made it's apparent as the front door to the house opened and a voice got louder. "What do you want!?"  
  
Grissom's head snapped up at the sound of Jake's voice. He couldn't see him, but his voice was the same smartass tone. Nick had heard this too, as well as Catherine, who were all now standing at the front of Catherine's car as they watched the police officers negotiate.  
  
"Release your hostages and come out with your hands above your head!"  
  
Jake's disembodied voice laughed mockingly. "What hostages you moron!?"  
  
The officer turned confused eyes to Hogan. "Is he joking?" He asked.  
  
Hogan shrugged and turned to look at the CSI's. "Where know they're in there." Hogan told them. "I saw the girl myself."  
  
Grissom was about to step up, but Nick stopped him. "You know that if Jake sees you, they are as good as dead." He didn't mean to be so harsh and cruel, but it was the only way to get him to listen.  
  
Stopping before he could be seen, Grissom told Hogan. "He's delusional. He thinks that Sara and Kate are his family. He's under the impression that he's doing the best thing, you have to talk to him like it's for the safety of his family." The words were bitter on his tongue, but at Hogan's continuous stare, he knew the officer hadn't read the file or Jake's psyche file.  
  
"Change tactics. Use the 'it's best for his family' method. Don't mock or he'll be hostile." Hogan relayed to the negotiator. He turned back to Grissom and nodded. "I do remember reading his file Dr. Grissom. Sometimes it's best to not use the method because of the hostile action it could cause."  
  
Grissom dropped his eyes and nodded. "He's smart, but stupid. He's not going to just hand them over."  
  
"I understand. We haven't even begun with the negotiation, we have many methods of persuasion." Hogan saw Grissom's pleaded eyes and added. "They won't be put in any danger, I promise."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Jake listened to the officer and sighed. "They really think I need anything but you two? You're my family, why are they interfering?" He was saying these aloud and turned to look across the room to the armchair where Kate was tied up and then to the floor, where Sara's nearly unconscious body was lying from one of his back hands across the face.  
  
"Do what's best for your family Mr. Andrews!"  
  
His ears closed off as he heard a car door close down the road. Closing the door swiftly, he scrambled to his feet and moved towards a window in the dining room. It overlooked the large field and a wood beside the house, but when he peeled back the curtain slightly, he saw lights.  
  
Sara looked up at the sound of him moving away and then listened as his sudden cursing and him, flew through the house.  
  
"You Bastard!!!" "Fuck!" "I Killed You!" "I Fucking Killed You!"  
  
Before she could register what was happening, Jake had grabbed her hair and began dragging her across the carpet. "NO!" She screamed.  
  
"You Fucking Whore!" He seethed. "What The Fuck Do I See In You!?" He harshly pulled her up and threw her against the wall, all the time pushing himself against her with the knife at her throat. "You Are Going To Tell Him!" He abruptly pushed her face against the wall as he forced her head to turn.  
  
Sara opened her eyes to see and what she saw made her heart burst. "GRISSOM!!!!!"  
  
"No!" Jake growled and dropped the knife to wrapped his hand around her throat and the over held her in place. "You will tell him the truth." He whispered, staring into her eyes. "The TRUTH Sara, the whole truth about everything."  
  
Clenching her eyes shut, she choked and tried to breath against his grip, but he didn't let go. "The Truth." He repeated. "And I'll let him live and I won't harm Kate." He whispered gruffly in a deep voice, watching her eyes as he restrained her.  
  
Staring into his devil black eyes, she attempted to nod and speak a strangled 'yes'. He released her as quickly as he had grabbed her and she collapsed to the floor gasping for breath.  
  
TBC  
  
[I hope the violence isn't too distressing.] 


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49  
  
[Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had a major patch of writers block. How is it going so far? I can't believe this has gone on so long. I didn't think I could be patient enough myself to do such a long story. I hope it isn't boring you, it should be over at chapter 50.]  
  
He couldn't stop his feet if he tried, even Nick and Hogan couldn't hold him this time. "SARA!" He shouted after hearing her scream his name from a window at the side of the house. A light flickered and his eyes stopped on a window overlooking the small wood they were hiding behind.  
  
"Gil!" Catherine tried to get his attention as he continued to walk up the road. "You can't go up there Gil!" She tried again.  
  
Grissom turned as her words registered. "She must know I'm here, Catherine. Why else would she call for me?"  
  
"Perhaps she doesn't know." Hogan tested the waters carefully, but backed up when Grissom glared at him. "Jake might be using her."  
  
Shaking his head, he sighed. "No. Jake's going to lash out if I'm even thought about. Sara knows that and she'll make sure Kate knows that too."  
  
Commotion from a few yards away caught everyone's attention as a police office came running down the road. "He's asking for you Dr. Grissom."  
  
Everyone turned confused and worried eyes on Grissom as he stared at the officer in shock and disbelief. "He asked for me?" He stammered. As the officer nodded, Grissom started moving again, but stopped when Nick pulled out his weapon and checked it. He then knelt down beside Grissom and lifted his pant leg.  
  
"He's not going to think to look here Griss. You're not exactly in any state to fight back and he'll use that." Nick told him as he stuffed the small firearm into his friends sock. He stood and nodded. "Go get them back Griss."  
  
Grissom looked at Catherine, then back at Nick before nodding and turning to follow the officer.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Jake stared at Kate and sighed. She was blind folded, but her ears weren't covered. He couldn't shove her in a cupboard, but that wouldn't exactly be showing his fatherly side, would it? She's gagged, but that's about it. She's tied to the chair, but safe from harm. She can't get hurt, she can't attract attention if things get more intense. All he's got to do, is get Grissom to listen to Sara and everything will be fine. The cops will go and they can get back to being a family.  
  
Without Grissom.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Grissom stood at the end of the path, looking up at the house. Barely a light could be seen now. Jake was obviously thinking about this and taking precautions. This could make it safer on Sara and Kate, but it was more difficult for the police to track Jake's movements.  
  
Well, here it goes.  
  
"Jake!"  
  
Before he could shout out again, the door opened and Jake's voice could be heard. "You packing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I wouldn't lie to me, Doc."  
  
Grissom sighed and held his arms up the best he could and turned, pulling his jacket open slightly. "See?"  
  
"Not like you'd be able to do anything in your state, Doc. Figured you'd be dead by now."  
  
"I must have someone looking out for me." Grissom suggested, thinking about Gavin and why they hadn't heard anything from him yet. It wasn't supposed to go this way. Gavin said he'd help and no one would be hurt, where was he?  
  
"Walk up here slowly, keeping your arms out. Not tricks, Doc."  
  
Grissom scoffed. "Like I could manage a trick, Jake."  
  
"Just making sure."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Sara watched from the far corner of the living room. Jake had turned out all the lights and they were sitting in darkness. Only a few hours until light and everything would be over, but whether it be for the better, she didn't know.  
  
She had told Jake that she would tell Grissom the truth, but what was Jake's truth? Was he expecting her to know? The only truth she knew was that she loves Grissom, but if Jake wants a truth she doesn't know, what will he do? He said he wouldn't hurt Kate or Grissom, that's all she needed to here. Now, all she needed to figure out was what Jake's version of the truth was.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Kate could hear everything, including Jake's ramblings. She hadn't felt so scared in her life, but now she didn't know what to feel, she couldn't see or move, which brought a sense of security. She knew she couldn't upset Jake this way, but she didn't like it. She wanted to go home, be with her family and friends, like this never happened.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
As Grissom approached the door, he had to control himself, keep his already tattered emotions locked up, so he didn't spook Jake into doing something stupid.  
  
But that logic went out the window as Jake grabbed his injured arm and pulled him into the house with an angry strength and pushed him off balance. "Fucking Bastard!"  
  
"Jake! You said you wouldn't hurt him." Sara's voice floated to Grissom's ears, filling his heart with hope that everything could be alright.  
  
Jake growled in frustration and gave a final push on Grissom's already bruised and battered body, watching him fall against the wall and brace himself on the windowsill. "Just, fucking sit down."  
  
Grissom's eyes were already scanning the darkened room. The only thing he could make out was the couch and a body laying across it. It was Gavin. He could see the 6ft tall male, sprawled out. "What happened to Gavin?"  
  
Jake spun around and stared at Grissom with fiery eyes. "I didn't say you could talk." Giving Grissom the once over with his eyes, he smirked. "It hurt?"  
  
Looking up at him, Grissom nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Jake?" Sara asked. When she had his attention, she tried so hard to keep her eyes from straying to find the blue ones she desperately wanted to see. "You said I had to say something."  
  
"Don't act all coy, honey." Jake chuckled and brandished the gun in his hand as he cross the room to kneel beside Sara's limp form leaning against the wall. "All you got to do is tell him the truth about all the times you came home angry and all the things we used to talk about."  
  
Sara's eyes instantly widened as she registered exactly what he was talking about. She began to shake her head, but Jake reached up and painfully held her jaw in his hand. "Don't lie, tell the truth." His voice was gruff and firm.  
  
Grissom watched as Jake hauled Sara to stand. His eyes did a quick scan for Kate, but he still couldn't see her. His heart was hanging heavily as he continued to search, but still couldn't find her. His attention was quickly soaked up as Sara was forced to kneel in front of him. He held the smile that threatened to show. God, It was good to see her! He tried to tell her with his eyes, but she wouldn't look at him.  
  
"Sa-" He tried to speak, but Jake held the gun to her head.  
  
"No speaking. My wife has something's to tell you." Jake grinned.  
  
The fact that Jake had called her 'his wife' didn't go unnoticed by Grissom, nor did the state of Sara's body. She looked so tired. Her face was bruised and her lip was bleeding from obvious blows of Jake's backhand. Her body looked so thin and frail, like she hadn't eaten. But none of that properly registered, the only thing that mattered the most was that she wasn't meeting his eyes.  
  
Sara swallowed hard and tried to find her voice. It was so easy a few moments ago, but now, it was so hard. She'd never really told him this. It didn't seem important anymore, not after they were together. She couldn't look into his eyes, she knew she'd be unable to tell him this if she had to see his pained eyes.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly, staring at the carpet between them. There was only a matter of inches between where their hands rested. Jake's pressure on the gun, dug into her head and she winced. "Tell him what you told me." He growled.  
  
"You... have to-understand...-" She began, but Jake rolled his eyes and smacked her head.  
  
He grabbed her hair and hissed into her ear. "No pleasantries are needed, sweetheart. The truth tells all."  
  
Finding it more and more difficult to find the words, she just opened her mouth and the words came flowing out. "You were ignoring me. For years, you avoided me." She cringed and practically sank lower. "I use to go home and cry because you were so angry with me."  
  
Jake grinned. It was going to be a blast, seeing Grissom break before his eyes. "More. Tell him what you told me."  
  
"I am!" She snapped.  
  
"Hey, I'm the good guy here." Jake teased with an evil grin.  
  
Sara sighed and pushed on the carpet with her fingertips, feeling the burning beneath her skin. "I used to curse you. I-I-I hated you so much."  
  
"Uhuh. The truth." Jake pressed.  
  
Tears were already streaming down her face as she dug her fingers into the carpet. "I hate you so much for what you did to me. I wish I never met you."  
  
Grissom's eyes were clouding with tears as he watched her tears and her hand, not so far from his. He saw her fingers digging into the carpet, wanting to reach out and stop her, but Jake held the gun tightly and Sara was still speaking. Her words were hitting his heart so hard.  
  
It was so difficult to let her in when he first met her, when he asked her to work for him, but it didn't seem to matter anymore.  
  
He was so confused.  
  
"I think he's got the point." Jake chuckled sickly, pulling the gun back to retreat into the darkness.  
  
Sara's eyes were closed, but she felt familiar warmth fill her, causing her eyes to lock with glistening blues. She registered the burning on her fingertips, but the warmth enclosed around her hand, filled her heart. When she looked up, she saw his small smile and his eyes. He was waiting for something, some kind of reassurance. She squeezed his hand and watched his mouth as his smile faded and his lips moved.  
  
'I love you.'  
  
Jake's movements broke their connection. "Ok. Now for the next confession."  
  
"Kat-" Grissom's voice trailed off when Jake set the chair Kate was tied to, a few metres ahead of them.  
  
Jake sighed. "Can't you shut up?" He untied the blindfold and before he pulled the gag off, he crouched in front of Kate, staring her in the eyes. "You even think about it, sweetheart, and you'll not see daylight for a while." He warned.  
  
Kate nodded, but opened her mouth to speak as soon as her gag was removed.  
  
Grissom shook his head and watched Jake. "Why don't you let Kate go? She's got nothing to do with this."  
  
"She's got everything to do with this! If you hadn't interfered in the first place, she would know who I am and she would never have heard of you!" Jake yelled.  
  
"Ok." Grissom tried to calm Jake down, as he started pacing. "That probably would have happened, but it didn't."  
  
"Because of you!"  
  
"Because of you, Jake!" Sara blurted out before she could stop herself.  
  
Jake's black eyes turned on her in a second. "I did nothing!"  
  
"You did everything to pull our marriage apart." Sara counted.  
  
Grissom tried to reach for Sara, to stop her, but she pushed herself up.  
  
Jake's whole attention was on Sara. "What the hell are you doing!?" He couldn't believe the gall of the woman. "Sit the fuck down, you whore!"  
  
"No." Sara clenched her fists and stood her ground. "I'm sick and tired of being you're punching bag. You're nothing but a bully. And I'm Not Scared Of You Any More!" She yelled, taking a step forward.  
  
Jake raised the gun to point it directly at her chest. "Fucking Whore! You Know Nothing! The Hell I've Been Through!"  
  
"Hell!? Hell!? You are my hell!" She screamed, the barrel of the gun was almost touching her chest now.  
  
Grissom pulled his legs under him slowly and reached down cautiously to his sock. Jake and Sara were yelling more loudly and Grissom's eyes were darting back and forth between the gun, Jake, Sara and Kate, but the gun seemed to be more important as Jake flicked off the safety.  
  
"You Ruined My Life!" Sara managed to shout past the terrified lump in her throat. She may be trying to act not scared of him, but she was past that on many levels.  
  
Kate was crying and shouting out to Grissom, calling on him to stop them. Grissom managed to pull the gun and point it at Jake quicker than he thought he would, but Jake had already pulled the trigger.  
  
"No!" Kate cried, turning her head away.  
  
Grissom's voice was louder and against his battered body, he managed to get to his feet and stand directly behind Sara. "Sara!"  
  
Everything was happening in slow motion.  
  
TBC 


	51. Chapter 50 COMPLETE

Chapter 50  
  
[Finally, the last chapter. I hope you've stayed interested and not strayed from this fic too much. Please let me know what you think, but no flames, I'm very sensitive. lol.]  
  
Everything was happening in slow motion.  
  
The gunshot echoed for what seemed like forever, but soon a dead silence fell over them and nothing but the darkness was left.  
  
Grissom's breathing was beyond erratic, as was his heart. Both were in pretty bad shape as he wrapped his good around her waist and pulled her back against him.  
  
Then everything hit normal play.  
  
"Sara!"  
  
"Agh!"  
  
Grissom's head snapped up as he watched Jake stumble back.  
  
"Fuck! You shot me." Jake said hoarsely, looking down at his hand that was now covered in his blood.  
  
Grissom looked at his gun, then turned and looked at Gavin, who was standing by the couch with a gun held tightly in his right hand.  
  
Sara watched Jake fall to his knees, watching him bleed from his abdomen. She was shaking and breathing heavily, suddenly feeling very cold and light headed. "Gil."  
  
"I'm here." He whispered, turning her around and holding her against him. "Ssh." His arm tightened around her and rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
Gavin stepped forward, still in shock from shooting his brother. "Is he dead?" He asked.  
  
Grissom released Sara and checked Jake's pulse. "Sadly, no." He grumbled, quickly shuffling towards Kate and attempting to untie her. "Hey munchkin." He said softly, looking into her red and puffy bloodshot eyes. "You ok?"  
  
Kate sniffled and nodded.  
  
Sara moved around Jake with a wide birth, to reached Grissom and Kate. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Sweetie."  
  
"I'm ok." Kate sniffled again.  
  
Just as Gavin moved to check his brother, the door burst open and a hoard of police officers charged the room.  
  
"Down on the ground!" "Now!" "Drop the gun!" "Hands behind your head!"  
  
Hogan entered and looked around. "Cuff him and get the paramedics in here."  
  
Nick and Catherine were the next people to enter. "Gil?" Catherine called, moving past two officers handcuffing Gavin.  
  
"Here."  
  
Sara looked up to see blue eyes staring at her. She reached up and touched his cheek. "I love you." She whispered, leaning in to kiss his lips softly before helping Kate up from the chair she had been tied to for hours.  
  
Nick grabbed Grissom's good arm and helped him stand. "You didn't pop a stitch again, did you?" He asked worriedly, but smiled.  
  
Grissom coughed and shook his head.  
  
"Stitch?" Sara held Kate against her side as she looked at Grissom.  
  
"Let's get you all checked out at the hospital." Hogan suggested, coming up to stop by Catherine. "I'll see you there. Mr. Andrews will have guards, so you don't have to worry about him."  
  
"He's unconscious. Not going to wake up any time soon." The deputy assured Kate, who turned concerned eyes to him.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Sara was laying on a gurney while the doctor checked her over and patched her up. Surprisingly, she didn't have any broken bones, but her face was bruised and her lips were chapped with a large cut from where Jake had hit her numerous times. Her cheeks were a shade of blue and purple, plus her body was pretty much black and blue all over. Her scalp was sore from being yanked too many times and she had a thumping headache.  
  
Kate was also laying on a gurney. She was sleeping, completely tired out and felt safe enough to sleep. A few bruises on her face and arms, but she seemed unharmed, apart from the whole mental torture of confusion and fear.  
  
Grissom was sat in a chair while his arm was checked, just to make sure his stitches were holding and his bandages were still in place and clean. Other than the pain, he was fine.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Nick talked to Sara while she was resting and Catherine made sure Grissom was alright. It had been an hour since they were brought in and after the doctors had done there work, they were left to rest. The night was almost over and the sun would be up soon. The windows showed a faint glow in the distance, but the sun was still not seen.  
  
Sara watched the few clouds she could see and the outline of large buildings close to the hospital. "I was sitting there, thinking, that if the sun came up, then, it would all be over." She said mostly to herself.  
  
"Not long to wait." Grissom said softly from the curtain.  
  
"But it seems like forever." She sighed, turning her head towards him.  
  
He stepped further into the small cubicle and sat on the bed, gently taking her hand. "Not long, just wait and it'll be here in no time."  
  
Sara smiled weakly and looked down at their hands. "I thought you were dead." She whispered thickly.  
  
Grissom breathed deeply and closed his eyes. "I thought I was too."  
  
"What happened in there?" She asked, knowing he knew what she was asking.  
  
Thinking back to the derelict gas station, he stared past her shoulder. "Like what happened last time, but worse." His voice was distant and haunted as he spoke. "I can remember his eyes as he laughed and pulled the gun out and pointed it at me."  
  
Sara felt her eyes fill with tears as she listened to him. She could only imagine that Jake would act on Grissom's nightmare and re-enact it.  
  
"The last thing I remember, before being found in the ally, was us, you, me and Kate. All I could think, was, I broke my promise again and you both got hurt."  
  
"No." Sara sat up and shuffled closer, taking his face in her hands. "You couldn't stop him. That's not your fault."  
  
Grissom shook his head and looked down, avoiding her eyes as his stung with tears. "I tried." He breathed out forcefully. "But, he still forced his way back into our lives and pushed us apart."  
  
"For a little while. Not forever." She smiled, but it faded as he looked at her. "Not forever." She stressed.  
  
He nodded and sighed. "I'm still unsure how this has affected Kate."  
  
Sara leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. "She's still your daughter and she believed that the whole time, even when Jake was angry at her."  
  
"He hurt her." He hiccuped suddenly. "He hurt you. He keeps ruining my life, Sara. I wish he died 15 years ago. I wish you never met him. I wish I wasn't so stupid to let you go."  
  
"Sssh, Gil." She held him against her and gently rocked them. Feeling his tears and hiccuped sobs, she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his head. "You say that and 15 years and more, of friendship and love, would never have existed."  
  
"It might have kept you safe." He breathed. It felt so good to be close to her again. She felt so warm and alive, that he didn't want her to ever let him go and for a long time, she didn't.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Grissom pushed through the door and looked around at the now clean living room. "The guys cleaned up."  
  
Kate looked up at him briefly, before scanning the room. "Darwin!" She screeched and ran across the room to scoop the lazy cat from sleeping on the couch. "You miss me?" She asked, hugging him tightly.  
  
Sara smiled and shrugged off her coat. She headed into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge to see the groceries that Grissom had brought home the other day when Jake had forced his way into their home.  
  
He could feel the distance between both and felt sick to his stomach. Had he lost them to Jake's brainwashing? Watching them from the door, he let out a silent, sad sigh before walking to the patio door and sliding it open. He stepped out onto the grass and stared at the tall tree at the bottom of the garden.  
  
What if nothing was the same? What if Kate decided that Jake was right and he had pulled her family apart? He didn't know if he could live with the fact that Jake had won, although he was going to speed the rest of his life in prison with no chance of parole.  
  
Pulling his aid from his ear, he turned it off. The battery was low anyway. Looking from the tree to the desert, he couldn't stop the feeling of loss seeping into his soul. It didn't feel right. Nothing felt like it did anymore.  
  
Feeling familiar warmth, he turned to see Kate staring at him from a few feet away. "Hey." He smiled slightly.  
  
Kate looked away from him. "Is Uncle Gavin going to prison?" She asked suddenly.  
  
Grissom's heart fell. 'Uncle Gavin' It was a shock to hear her say that, even though he had a feeling that Jake's presence had pulled his family from beneath him.  
  
"For a while, not forever." He answered, dropping his eyes from her turned away head to his sling. Wincing in pain, he tried to relieve some of the tension in his neck by rolling it slightly. It wasn't working. When he looked up, she was gone. Sighing heavily, his shoulders slumped.  
  
Moving to sit on the bench, he turned away from the house and stared at the mountains. It was too good to be true. His nightmares were still present and were coming more real by the minute. He'd lost his daughter after a 15 year battle. Jake had finally won.  
  
A tap on his shoulder startled him and his shoulder jerked, causing him to groan in pain.  
  
"God, Gil. Are you ok? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Sara covered his hand, realising he couldn't hear her. When he looked up at her with teary eyes, she pulled him up with her. 'Come on.' She signed.  
  
Following her through the house, he held his shoulder as still as he could.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
He slept restlessly for an hour. His thoughts were too scattered and his emotions were too high. When he woke, his eyes were filled with tears. Trying to turn, he grimaced and turned the other way. He saw Sara watching him closely from her side of the bed. Stopping where he was, he just stared back at her in complete silence.  
  
They watched each other for what seemed like ages and after Grissom sighed and turned onto his back again, she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. He replaced his aid and let his hand fall back to the bed. His eyes closed against her gently massage and breathed more lightly.  
  
"What are you thinking?" She asked.  
  
Grissom looked up at the ceiling. "How much I've lost."  
  
Sara's hand stilled. "What have you lost?" She asked, confused.  
  
"My family." He sighed. "My daughter."  
  
"She's right here, Gil." Sara protested, but understood his fears.  
  
Moving to sit up, he felt her hand slip from his hair. "I've lost her. It's just like I said it would. She'll never look at me the same way again. Jake's poisoned her mind."  
  
Watching him sit up, Sara's heart burst with sadness. "She's just adjusting. Give it some time."  
  
"And you?" He asked, turning to look at her.  
  
Staring into his still watery eyes, she shuffled closer to lean against his back as she loosely wrapped her arms around his shoulders, but did not press on his bad arm. "I'm not going anywhere. I know what Jake did and it will take some time to move on, but you have nothing to worry about. We both love you just the same."  
  
Grissom nodded sadly and dropped his head. "I was so scared he was going to- " He stopped on a choked whisper. "He didn't, did he?" He turned around and asked, waiting impatiently for her answer.  
  
Sara read his eyes and shook her head. "No." She moved to pull him against her, kissing him lightly and cradling him against her chest.  
  
THE END or is it?  
  
[I figured a movie ending sound kinda cool. Something that could be continued or perhaps the story would stop there and go no further, but who knows. It's been great and this has been my longest and most emotional fanfic that I've ever written, I think. Please tell me what you think and just for Irishdachsie, there will be an epilogue. Just to tie off the loose ends.] 


	52. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
[Bare with me. I've little, if no, knowledge as to how the following is properly done, so just read and take it with a pinch of salt. Thanks.]  
  
Jake got life imprisonment for kidnapping, assault, and several broken border laws between Nevada and California. Not to mention brake and entering, theft, possession of deadly weapons and attempted murder. He didn't need any more convictions added to those, he had already broken his parole and landed himself back in prison with no chance of another parole.  
  
Gavin was jailed for assault, break and entering, theft and aiding a criminal. All of which were dropped and given a pardon on grounds of aiding the police and keeping the hostages alive. Community service was high, but accepted. Nothing was going to stop him from living his life now. He had given up on Jake and turned to his own life, which wasn't doing so well before Jake got out. He needed to patch things up before his life was back to normal, but he was willing to work towards it.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"Griss!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold on!" Grissom shouted. "Where are my keys?"  
  
"Where you left them!"  
  
Grissom stopped his rummaging and looked over at his nightstand. "Oh yeah." He breathed, grabbing the keys and rushing out the door to stop in the living room where half the team were standing. "Let's go."  
  
Tom, and Garrett climbed into one of the black SUV's whilst Nick and Grissom took the other. They were only running late by a minute, but Grissom wasn't happy. He needed to get there before Sara sent out the search party.  
  
4 months had gone by and it was the big day.  
  
"Stop panicking. We'll get there on time." Nick told him as both SUV's turned onto I-15.  
  
Grissom sighed and checked his watched again. "I'm already in the dog house Nicky, can you put your foot down?"  
  
Nick shook his head and pressed his foot down on the accelerator. "You're not in the dog house, Griss." He looked at his friend and saw the frown. "Come on, it's not like she's going to ignore you today."  
  
"She's ignored me for 4 months, Nick. I'm sure she can keep it up some more."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Kate looked up as two black SUV's pulled into the parking lot. "They're here." She told her mother.  
  
"Ok, you find Robin and I'll meet you back here in ten." She watched Kate walk away before turning her attention to the four men walking towards her. "Hey guys." She smiled and kissed them on the cheek before she got to Grissom. "Hey."  
  
Grissom looked her up and down and smiled. "You look, beautiful." He reached for her hand and wrapped his arms around her. "You ready?"  
  
Sara held him tighter. "Ready to get married? To you?" She questioned, looking up at him. "Hell yeah."  
  
"Good." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
The boys coughed and turned away. "Let's find the others." Nick suggested, moving off.  
  
Sara stepped back and grasped Grissom's hand to lead him towards the small gathering. "Nothing like a hot sunny day."  
  
"I'd marry you in a falling down chapel."  
  
Turning her head with her mouth hanging open in mock surprise, she said. "How romantic."  
  
Grissom shrugged and smirked. "I thought so." Walking over to the small gathering, Grissom scanned the crowd. "Where's Kate?"  
  
Sara stopped and looked around. "She'll be here."  
  
"How is she?" He asked, still looking.  
  
Stepping closer to him, she cupped his face in her hands to get him to look at her. "Don't worry."  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" He whined, dropping his head.  
  
Smiling, she nodded. "Yeah. Come on."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
The service was short, just like they wanted. Both had agreed that a big wedding would make them even more nervous and had settled on something just between friends and family. The team and Sara's parents had stood as the priest started the ceremony. Kate waited with Catherine and Robin as she watched her parents exchange their vowels for the very first time.  
  
Warrick had made a guest appearance and turned up to the ceremony in the middle, gaining attention from everyone as he shut his car door. He sheepishly joined them and waited with Nick, Garrett and Tom.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"Do you Gil, take Sara, to be your wife, to love her, to care for her, in sickness and in health, always."  
  
Grissom smiled. "I do."  
  
"Do you Sara, take Gil, to be your husband, to love him, to care for him, in sickness and in health, always."  
  
Sara smiled into Grissom's eyes and squeezed his hands. "I do."  
  
"By the power invested in me, I now declare you husband and wife." The priest announced.  
  
Cheers and whistles were drowned out as they gazed into each other's eyes and kissed. "I love you." Sara whispered.  
  
Grissom brushed her hair back. His arm tightened around her as he kissed her cheek and her lips. "I love you." He finally said into her ear.  
  
"Break it up guys." Nick called. "It's party time."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
They had chosen a secluded part of Charleston Mountain to get married on. It was romantic and it was just how they both pictured it. They had family and friends and their children, playing and dancing, eating and talking. Just like a normal wedding, but out in the sunshine and local desert air.  
  
"What's it feel like to be married?" Warrick asked from behind.  
  
Grissom turned and chuckled. "I don't think it feels any different than it has been for the last 15 years-"  
  
"It feels definite and whole." Warrick finished, shaking his old friend's hand and hugging him. "Good to see you Griss."  
  
"You too War. Where have you been?"  
  
They both started walking back towards the food tables and groups of chattering people. "I've been good, thanks. Travelling around a bit, helping out here and there."  
  
"Catherine tells me you're stopping in Atlanta for a while. Anywhere we know?" Grissom smirked, raising a single brow in mock question.  
  
Warrick laughed and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Yeah. I'm staying with her for a while. Lindsey's back at home for a while, so I figured I'd pay a long visit."  
  
"They missed you."  
  
"We all did." Sara stepped up to them and wrapped her arms around Warrick.  
  
"I know. I should have kept in touch some more, but I'm here now. When's the honeymoon?" Warrick asked, deflecting any more questions towards him.  
  
Sara smiled and turned. "Yeah, when is the honeymoon?"  
  
Grissom checked his watch and sighed. "Few hours away."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise." He evaded. Hearing children's laughter, he turned to find a familiar face. "Where's Kate?"  
  
Sara looked towards the group of children. "She's with Robin."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Warrick hugged Sara and shook Grissom's hand before walking away to find Catherine and Nick. "Catch you guys later."  
  
Grissom sighed and stuffed his hands into his suit pockets. "She's avoiding me, isn't she?"  
  
"Maybe a little, but it's nothing. She's just excited." Sara assured him, taking his hands from his pockets and wrapping them around her as she leaned against him.  
  
"She's been doing this for months. I don't know what else to do." He held her close and dropped several kisses in her hair.  
  
Sighing against his white shirt, she closed her eyes. "Try talking to her again."  
  
"Didn't work last time. She skipped out before I got to, 'honey, we need to talk'. I've left it alone for months and I'm not sure she's ever going to forgive me."  
  
"She love's you. Don't doubt that, but she's struggling to come to terms that you're not her biological father. It hit her hard, Gil and I know you're hurting to, so am I. I don't want to see you two like this anymore than you do." Sara pulled back and kissed his lips, looking into his eyes. "Try again. Wait until she's alone, or perhaps when we get home..."  
  
"I wanted to talk to her before we leave." He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head forwards to rest against hers.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"It's time." Grissom whispered into Sara's ear.  
  
Nick looked up and grabbed Robin's hand. "Come on."  
  
Sara stood and everyone followed them out to the car. Kate came charging towards them with Shannon behind her. "Mom." She called, "Wait for me."  
  
Grissom opened the door and let Kate jump in first. Before he turned, he looked at her as she buckled up. "Got everything?" When she nodded silently and looked out the other window, he sighed and turned to his wife. "I take it, it's the toss up." He teased as he saw Catherine shove a bouquet into Sara's hands.  
  
"Need to find out who the next luck lady will be." She smiled and joined the others. "Ready girls!?"  
  
Standing with his hand on the roof of the car, he watched as she turned away from the crowd of females and looked at him. He gave her a wink and smiled as she threw the flowers over her head to land in the centre of the feisty women.  
  
Nick and Robin appeared beside him and poked their elbows into his sides. "Have fun Griss." They both said, walking back to the others to wave the happy couple off.  
  
Sara returned to the car and kissed her husband. "We can go now."  
  
Grissom smirked and went to climb into the car, when he noticed items tied to the bumper. Jerking his head back in a laugh, he looked over at Nick and Robin, who were raising glasses of champagne in a silent toast.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"You do realise we have latex gloves and evidence tape stuck to the back, don't you?" Sara asked, looking back at the man standing in the drive with a suitcase in each hand.  
  
"Of course. Thank Nicky and Robin." He chuckled and placed the suitcases in the back. Once the car was loaded, he removed the 'just married' sign and the items attached to string that was dangling behind the car. The plane wasn't leaving for another two hours, this gave him enough time to talk to Kate before they left. Sara was changing out of her dress whilst Kate packed her bag and collected up Darwin's toys and basket.  
  
"You all packed munchkin?" He asked gently, leaning against the doorframe to her room. "I can help you pack your stuff, if you want?" He offered, waiting for her reply. Getting none, he sighed. "Kate, please."  
  
"I can do it, thanks." She grabbed her bag and struggled to zip it up.  
  
Grissom moved into her room and sat on the bed, absently helping her zip up the heavy bag. "Can we talk for a minute?"  
  
Kate nodded and turned away to search for her jacket in her closet. "Sure."  
  
Watching her silently for a few minutes, he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Sit down." He pulled until she was sitting beside him and she held her jacket firmly in her hand. "Let me, just say this, and I'll leave you alone." He said softly. Taking a deep breath before starting, he took her jacket and placed it behind them.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly where to start, but an apology would be good. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied. I thought I was doing what was best and in doing so, I lied and hurt you, all unintentionally." He added firmly, but gently. "I would never have kept things from you if I knew it was going to come back and harm you, but it did and I'm truly sorry for that. I thought I was doing good by taking you in and for years, I never even thought you'd see me as anything other than your, dad."  
  
Pausing, he looked closely at her face, but couldn't see anything in her eyes as she avoided contact. "I was afraid that you'd never want me after you found out. I didn't want to tell you, that's the truth, but I was scared I'd lose you. I was even scared your mother would leave me and I know that it would brake my heart if that ever happened."  
  
"You two are my life and I'd never change that for anything. I protected you and I loved you, just like he was supposed to." Breaking off, he breathed in suddenly and caught the sob that was standing in the wings. "I'm sorry. You'll always be my daughter and I love you and your mother with all my heart and soul and I'd do anything to keep you."  
  
When Kate made no move, he stood, pushing away from the bed to leave. As he reached the door, he turned back, leaning his hand against the frame of the door. "We can talk some more when we get back, if you'd like?"  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Catherine had pushed through the front door and found Sara in the kitchen with tears rolling down her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.  
  
Sara smiled through her tears and shook her head, waving a tissue in the direction of the living room. "He's talking to Kate."  
  
"Oh, how's it going?" Catherine asked, pulling out another tissue and handing it to her friend.  
  
"Not too good. She's lost and confused." Sara looked up as Grissom left Kate's room and walked towards them. "So?"  
  
Grissom shook his head sadly and wrapped his arms around her as she got closer to him. "I don't think she-"  
  
"Ssh, it's not going to happen straight away." Sara whispered into his ear, holding him tightly. "We need to go." She pulled back and wiped her eyes before reaching up and wiping his slightly damp cheeks.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Standing by the car, Grissom hugged Catherine. "I'm sure you've got everything under control, but if you need anything, call the hotel."  
  
Catherine grinned. "I know, I know. I have the number, but don't worry. She'll be fine and you'll be fine. Meet you at the airport two weeks from today and have fun. "She gave him another big hug. "You've both earned this, enjoy it."  
  
Grissom smiled and nodded. "Thanks."  
  
Sara walked down the path with her bag and coat in one arm and Kate under the other. "Cath's got the number and you can call us whenever you want, ok?" She hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek, brushing her lip-gloss from her skin afterwards.  
  
"Ok." Kate smiled, waiting beside Catherine as Grissom held Sara's door open for her. "Dad." She called timidly as he rounded the car bonnet.  
  
Grissom stopped and turned, staring at her in apprehension. "Yes sweetheart?"  
  
Walking slowly towards him, she looked up at him with watery eyes. "Will you call later?" She asked, stopping in front of him.  
  
"Of course I will." He smiled, hesitantly pushing some stray brown hair behind her ear.  
  
Kate stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you too daddy." She whispered, kissing his chin.  
  
Grissom's smile widened as he pulled her tightly against him and kissed her hair. "We can get though this, munchkin." He told her. "Hang in there for me, ok?"  
  
"Ok." She smiled, moving back towards Catherine. "Bye mom!" She waved.  
  
"Bye honey." Sara waved back as the car backed down the drive.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Sara took the flight tickets and linked her arm through his as they walked towards their gate. "I've never been to Japan."  
  
Grissom chuckled. "I know. I remember you telling me once that you'd probably go one day, alone." He turned his head and placed a kiss in her hair.  
  
"Yeah, well, I said a lot of things." She sighed happily, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I told you she would understand." Sara murmured as they reached their gate.  
  
"Enough of the past." He told her with a scowl. "Think only of the future my lovely wife." He teased, taking the tickets to hand them to the woman standing behind the departure gate desk. "Thank you." He told her kindly.  
  
"Have a great flight Mr. and Mrs. Grissom and congratulations."  
  
"Thank you." Sara smiled warmly, following her husband towards the ramp.  
  
THE END, for good... ...  
  
[Ah, the final end... no beating around the bush, I've got other stories to finish and many to begin, so tell me what you think. :-) Thank you for being patient with me and for all of you for reading my longest ever CSI story. Your support and words of encouragement have been welcomed warmly and helped me finish this before I was ready to give up. Thanks again.] 


End file.
